Ice Age with Kyle 2: Two Worlds
by Mad-Face Pro c.c
Summary: Kyle is back with another adventure. He soon discovers that Sid was on the present time. And Extort... Then the herd goes to... Read it to find out...
1. Kyle

Waz Up!

This is my second fanfic. If you wondering why the title has #2, it's because this is a sequel. If you haven't read the beginning of the story, you can read the first one from my profile. So, review my story and be cool and don't be a loner (hang out with your friends).

So, as you know. I will add some characters from my last story, and add new ones.

The final thing is I'm going to stop using "I". I put this and I that. It's getting confusing now. It will be better if I say Kyle and all that stuff.

So, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1: Kyle

It's been 5 months since he'd said his goodbyes to the Ice Age herd. He missed the Ice Age herd and had the feeling to meet them again. He remembers the adventure he had the first time he met the Ice Age herd, defeating Xenon, getting kidnapped, and making friends there.

Kyle sits on a bridge where the river touches the sunset and sees the city in front of him. Birds pass tree to tree; creating music. He sighed and admired the view.

"Kyle" said a girl, behind him.

"Huh?" Kyle turned around.

A girl runs toward to him which is familiar. "Oh Sara, I thought you were somebody else" said Kyle with a grin.

"No" replied Sara. "Oh, Kyle, Justin said that he needs you in the bowling alley"

"O.k. let's go" said Kyle.

Kyle and Sara strolled to Ely St. Every time Kyle reads the street sign it reminds him of Ellie, you know, the mammoth.

"Hey Kyle" said Sara, trying to create a conversation.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at her blue eyes and her short golden brown hair.

"Why were you alone at the bridge?" she asked. Kyle gave her an eyebrow.

"Well I love the view, you know because it's amazing" Kyle explained.

"Yeah, it is. And your parents?" Sara asked another question.

Kyle's smile disappeared. "There not my parents…"

"Then who are they?" she continued.

"There foster people. It's the same what happened to me. When I was little, I was adopted to other foster parents and they gave me away lots of times" Kyle explained.

"Oh I'm sorry… I guess you can't have a real family…" she muttered.

"…" Kyle was silent. The two arrived at the bowling alley.

"We made it" she answered, she opens the door and let Kyle go first. Kyle and Sara enter the bowling alley and met with Justin at the seats.

"Hey Kyle I need your phone" said Justin.

"Oh here" said Kyle, giving his flip phone on Justin's hand.

"Hey mom, can you bring me 10 bucks for the snacks, because I want to buy something for my friends and myself too... O.k. bye" said Justin on the phone, as he hanged up and gave back the phone to Kyle. "Here, pal"

"Oh thanks", Kyle grinned as he put his phone on his pocket.

"Kyle, do you ever had an adventure?" asked Sara.

Kyle was silent for a moment; he knew he went to the Ice Age but if he did tell his friends about his "big" secret then they'll be in disbelief. "Nah… exactly what I said. I never got the fun of my life until… you guys came into my life"

"I see… sorry to ask…" Sara muttered as she became quiet.

"Okay! So, uh… you guys wanna' play bowling? Any of you guys?" Justin broke the silence with a nervous grin.

The two smiled with a nod and agreed of Justin's request. "Okay then, Kyle- here", he gave Kyle a bowling ball to his arms. "Your turn"

"Okay" Kyle walked to throwing area as he sees the bowling pins were adjusted and was ready to be knocked out.

"Go, Kyle, go!" Sara encouraged, making her hands as a microphone.

"You better make a strike!" Justin exclaimed.

Kyle looked back and winked at the two as he was ready to throw the ball as a voice was heard-

"Justin, Justin" said a voice, which was feminine.

Justin turned around, as he saw his mother calling for him. "Mom" he said.

"Ah… there you are… here's ten dollars for you and your friends" said Justin's mom, taking a ten dollar bill from her wallet and hands to Justin.

"I better get going I have to go to work" said Justin's mom, rushingly. "Bye Kyle, bye Sara"

"Bye", as the two waved goodbye to Justin's mom leaves.

* * *

Well, this is the intro of the story. Sorry that the story is short and rushed but the next chapter won't be. I think…

Chapter 2 is coming soon for the best 'Kyle story' ever! I mean ever!


	2. The Bully

Hey Chapter 2 is here!

KaylaDestroyer, thanks for the review and I read chapter 3 on your Ice Age 4 story and it's great!

..LOGIN (don't know who that is… it might be Kayla lol :P) o.k. I will do that if I mess up on something wrong.

Wow, that's it. I was thinking of getting some reviews from Xion69 (Xion the Author), Yellowraccoon, and Prikle1 Acs, or other reviews from other authors. Oh, well…

* * *

Chapter 2: The Bully

As the mother of Justin left the bowling arena, Kyle knew it was time to knock some pins down! Kyle sighed as he held the ball on his hands as he concentrated.

"Okay… I can do this…" Kyle whispered to himself.

"No, pressure Kyle!" Justin shout out, purposely trying to get Kyle distracted.

"Oh! Thanks for the tip!" Kyle said, sarcastically and turns back.

Kyle stood there, holding the ball with concentration as he sighed one more time. He began to dash towards to the end of the line where you stop and throw the ball, and lets go of the ball until a familiar voice was heard-

"Miss!" the voice from someone seems aggressive.

The bowling ball rolled to the right side as it was a foul. Kyle turned enraged as he turned around as met again the worst enemy he can ever think of (besides Xenon c.c).

"Oh it's you!" Kyle's voice went higher.

"Kyle, who is this, guy?" Sara questioned as she got closer to him.

"It's the worst guy you'll ever meet", Kyle replied as he glared at Jack. "What do you want Jack!"

"Oh, I just want to meet my little loner but I guess he finally has friends", Jack deviously grinned, trying to tease Kyle.

Kyle gripped his hands into fists, "Do you ever leave someone alone!"

"No… but I brought my homies", Jack introduced as two teenage males appeared behind him with crossed arms and muscular arms.

"I would like to introduce to you to Reg" he pointed to the male at the right wearing red and black silky clothes. "And this is Bryan", wearing blue and black silky clothes.

"Who are these guys? Your little _boyfriends_" Kyle mocked with a devious grin.

"Rrrrr! Shut up! Guys beat up Kyle!" Jack was furious and had the urge to see Kyle hurt.

When the fight was about to begin, Sara was scared and dashed to the women's restroom and Justin stood back away from them. Kyle's fists were ready. One of the guys' dashes towards Kyle; throwing his body at him. Kyle jumped high and kicked him on the back making Reg groan in pain. Bryan went sprinted towards Kyle, throwing a punch but however, Kyle manages to duck down and then grabbed his arm by twisting it and kicked him on the back too and made the guy running to the wall. Jack continued to watch the scene in awe and was clueless of how Kyle became more assertive and stronger than the two males.

"Hey Jack!" Kyle called out as hopped on a table.

Kyle leaped into the air as he made an air-kick stance, aiming Jack. "Ahhh!" Jack cried out as he flied onto the wall. He groaned in pain as the two males left running out the door as Jack yelped as he followed.

"When will he ever understand that 'violence is never the answer'?" Kyle muttered to himself as he walked towards to his friends.

Soon everyone began to cheer and shout and whistle of Kyle's bravery and strength that he defeated three people out of the bowling alley. "Thank you! Thank you!" Kyle bowed down and walks to his friends. "You guys are okay?"

"Yeah… Sara and I are alright", Justin smiled. "But you gotta' show me how to do that!"

"Nope, I won't teach you this and plus it's dangerous and you can hurt yourself…" Kyle chuckled s he headed out the door with his two friends behind him. "Thank you, Xenon…!"

"What?" Justin questioned, overhearing what Kyle said.

"Nothin'", Kyle laughed as the two walked home together.

"Kyle, you are a hero", Sara grinned; proud of Kyle's bravery.

"Like what everybody says", Kyle smiled.

* * *

_"Kyle. You know me sometime but I did miss you as a father but I will soon get out and take you back as mine. But first I have to make plan and I hope we see each other again"_

_- Love the Person_

* * *

Who do you think this person might be? Review and Comment

So, please give me your answer and I'll give it away until the next chapter is updated. One thing for certain is that I was at camp for a week and so that's why it's short.


	3. Planning Out

Hey guys, here is the time to answer your reviews.

Yellowraccoon, well Kyle did change. He still fights like in the past. But Kyle is the same guy. In your review you said Kyle is a father, not really. But someone else said that.

Xion69, I will do that. And thanks for the review.

KaylaDestroyer, you guessed it right. This chapter will tell you everything.

* * *

Chapter 3: Planning Out

Kyle. You know me sometime but I miss you as a father but I will soon get out. And take you back. But first I have to make a plan. I hope we see each other again.

- Love the person

**Extort**

* * *

It was night at a prison. And there was Extort writing his letter. Extort writes his handwritten letter. Puts in a envelope and adds a stamp. He puts it in the mail box.

"Hey Extort!" someone called him.

"Wait, what, what" said Extort he jumped up.

"What are you doing?" someone asked him.

"Nothing" said Extort.

"Let's see" said one of his friends.

He grabs the envelope and reads what it says.

"Aw, you miss someone that's sweet" his friends insult's him.

"Well, as you know. I'm going to do something crazy" said Extort.

"Well I want to do it too" said his friend.

"No, you can't. It's too dangerous" Extort warned.

"Fine" said his friend as he slapped Extort on the back.

The Next Night

"O.k. now, you people have a good sleep. Because we are going to wake up early" said one of the guards.

Everyone groans.

"Night" said the guard.

Extort gets out of his bed and grabs a flashlight. Under his pillow, there is a paper clip. He unfolds it and made a shape of an "S". He puts the paper clip in the hole where the key enters to unlock. He twist it a lot but he struggles. He twist it again. And th door unlocked!

"I knew these old fashioned tools are useful" said Extort smiling.

He runs and passes his friends cell.

"Hey! What about me" shouted his friend.

"Peace" said Extort with four fingers sticking out.

"No, you idiot! It's two fingers!" shouted his friend.

"Peace, whatever you say" said Extort with his thumb and finger.

"Stupid! It's! With! Two! Fingers!" yelled out his friend.

"Fine then..." said Extort.

"Pies!" shouted Extort with his two fingers.

Extort leaves running.

"Pies! OMG!" shouted his friend.

Extort runs with his prison clothing. He runs around a block but there was a guard.

"O.k. time to use you "sleeper" said Extort.

He grabs one of these sleepers and throws at the guard's arm. The guard got knocked out and sleeps. Extort continues to run as an alarm rings.

"Oh no" said Extort.

All the lights of the prison turned on. Some guards found Extort began to run. He runs and finds the gate where you enter. One of the guards was shooting at Extort but they missed. Extort began to run but he is tired. There was guards on the front gate and Extort thought it was the end. He grabbed some more sleepers and throw them on the guards. The guard were hit and fall asleep. Extort run to the gate and it was open. He ran to the sand and there was a boat that he made. The guards were shooting at him but they still miss.

"You guys are bad at aiming" said Extort smiling.

Extort rides on the boat to the sea.

"Ha,ha. See you later" said Extort waving goodbye.

One of the guards throws his gun on the ground.

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith I'm home" said Kyle all jolly.

"Kyle your home finally" said Mrs. Smith.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyle.

"I mean you were late to dinner" said Mrs. Smith.

"O.k. is this the 1980s or what?" Kyle was confused.

"No, why?" asked Mr. Smith.

"Because you guys are acting in the past" said Kyle.

"So, do you want to eat" said Mrs. Smith.

"Do you just... Never mind. What do we have" said Kyle.

"Chicken Stir Fry" said Mr. Smith.

"O.k. that seems good" said Kyle.

"Oh, Kyle a letter came and it's for you" said Mr. Smith.

He hands the letter to Kyle.

"I'll keep this in my pocket" said Kyle.

* * *

So how do you think. Sorry it seems rushed on the part of Extort.

O.k. time for Chapt Pick. Do, you guys have any ideas for the next chapter. Because I'm out of ideas. Comment and Review.


	4. Feeling Not Wanted

Hey was up. I'm back with Kyle story. I was working on my Lion King fanfic. So, there is my reason.

KaylaDestoryer, thanks for the review. Kyle will soon discover it.

Xion69, when Extort said "pies" he meant "peace". Extort's fake friend just got mad. You get it right.

Now let chapter 4 begin.

* * *

Chapter 4: Feeling Not Wanted

It's a sky blue day at nature when it was the time spring. All the animals stop hibernating, and the snow started to melt with a cool breeze. Birds began to fly away with there mates and grown up chicks. It's a nice day when two Rhino's chased a sloth.

"Ahhhh!" the sloth screamed.

"Frank, let's kill that sloth!" said the second Rhino.

"Carl, use your energy", said the other Rhino.

The sloth run at full speed so, does the Rhino.

"Ahhhh" the sloth still screams.

The sloth turns back but after that he bumped to a mammoth. Mammoth turns around to see who it is.

"Sid!" said the mammoth.

"Manny help me, the rhinos are going to kill me", cried Sid.

"Huh?" Manny was confused.

Then these two rhinos came.

"Oh, it's you guys", said Manny.

"Keep, that junk away from our territory", said Carl.

"No, you will never take me alive!" yelled out Sid.

Sid threw a rock at the Rhino's head. The Rhino got furious so, it charged to Sid and Manny.

"Ahhh!" Sid and Manny both screamed.

The Rhino's left running and Sid and Manny both are on the ground, beat up.

"Sid, your dead meat" said Manny.

"What?" said Sid.

Manny felt with anger.

Sid went to the forest to find anyone to hang out. Sid walked around and found some other animals.

"Hola! Wanna be friends, amigos" said Sid.

The animals turned around as they spotted Sid, they screamed and run away.

"I guess not" said Sid softly.

Sid walked around, his head was down of sadness. When he put his head up, he spotted Diego sleeping all happily. Sid got near to Diego and poke him.

"Diego" Sid whispered.

"Huh" said Diego in his sleep.

"Diego" Sid whispered again.

"Five for minutes dad" said Diego.

"Huh?" said Sid.

Sid can't wait up Diego but he has an idea to wake up Diego.

"Ah, I got it" said Sid with an idea.

Sid grabbed a long vine and wrapped it around Diego's paw then put it on a thick branch and tie it with a wrapped around leaf with freezing water above Diego. Sid double check the prank and it was ready.

"Diego" Sid called him.

Diego groaned and moved his paw. Aa the vine has being pull the water leaf bucket flipped over and drop a whole amounts of water. The water crashed a Diego. Then there was a screamed.

"Water!" Diego screamed.

Sid watched the situation. And he started to laugh hard. He laughed so hard, that Diego can hear him behind a bush.

"Sid!" shouted Diego.

"Ha, ha, you should have seen your face" Sid laughed.

Diego began to growl.

"Uh, oh" said Sid.

"Yeah, uh oh" said Diego.

Sid screamed out of the forest. And Diego chased him.

"Ahhhh!" Sid screamed.

"Come back here Sid" said Diego.

Sid run and climbed on tree and climbed higher. Diego looked at Sid with anger.

"Come down here Sid" said Diego.

"No!" said Sid.

"Alright then" said Diego.

Diego leaves but Sid thinks Diego is still around.

The herd was that there camp site. Manny comes in all mad. And Ellie wants to find out what is Manny's mood.

"What is it, Manny?" Ellie asked.

"It's Sid" said Manny.

"Oh" said Ellie.

"He's being getting into trouble and I have to save his but. But those Rhino's is keeping on beating me up with Sid" said Manny explaining his reason.

"I see" said Ellie.

"Me too" said someone.

"Oh, Diego. How's your sleep?" said Manny.

"The worst" said Diego.

"Sid again" said Manny.

"Yes, he woke me up with cold water" explained Diego.

Sid is still in the tree. And it has being 5 minutes since Diego left. So, he climbed down and looked around and nothing happen.

"Hm, I thought Diego was still here. I guess he left" said Sid.

Sid walked through the woods again to go to the camp. When he was almost there he heard a voice of Manny. Sid listen what Manny was saying.

"You know you guys, I wish wasn't in this herd" said Manny.

"Huh, what?" said Sid.

Sid was shocked but he still continue to listen.

"You know I agree too, Manny" said Diego.

Sid left and didn't want to hear what Manny and Diego were saying.

"If they wanted me to leave. Then I'm leaving" said Sid.

Sid kicked a rock and hit somebody.

"Ouch!" somebody yelled.

"Oh, sorry" Sid apologizes.

"That is o.k. what do you want to buy" said the guy.

"Oh, it's you FastTony" said Sid.

"The only thing I want to buy is to have friends" said Sid " oh, if the herd is looking for me tell them I left".

"O.k. farewell" said FastTony.

Sid left and went to a lake.

When Manny stop continuing his agreement. He left to search for Sid and Diego decided to join too.

* * *

Sid walked around and sit down on a rock where is next to a melting ice lake.

"Why people hate me, is it because I'm ugly" said Sid as he looks his reflection on some frozen ice.

When he looked at it. The ice breaks.

"Ah, I'm am ugly" said Sid.

Sid was sobbing and a flash of light appeared.

"Huh, what is this?" Sid was confused.

The light was spinning in a shape of a circle. The color was purple, and make sounds. Sid observed the circle light. It's huge and bigger than Sid and Manny. Sid went around it and touch the light with his tip finger. The light dragged Sid and pulled his finger. Sid was struggling to pulling his finger out but the light sucked him in.

"Ahhh!" Sid screamed.

Sid was afraid from his surroundings. The background was all color purple but nothing else.

* * *

"Sid" called Manny.

"Sid" called Diego.

"Ah, where is that vermin" said Manny.

"I don't know" said Diego.

"Sid" Manny called once again.

"Aw, your looking for the sloth" said someone.

"Yeah we are" said Manny.

"Well, he gave you guys a message" said FastTony.

"What did he said?" asked Diego.

"This what he said" said FastTony "He said that he is leaving away from you herd and never again come back".

"That's a lie" said Manny.

"Well actually it's true" said FastTony "He was at a lack but suddenly a big flash light came from nowhere and took him".

"Sid!" shouted Manny and Diego.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Sid still screamed.

Then a bright light appeared and shine around him. He closed his eyes and a boom has being heard and then became silent. Sid open his eyes and sees a room with strange things. He sees a machine with numbers. And a box with people inside. And a bed with cloths around it.

"Where am I?" questioned Sid.

* * *

Where do you think Sid is at? Just guess.

Review and Comment. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. A Surprised Visitor

Man, my 4th chapter was great. Some of you guys guessed it right and wrong but don't feel bad. I will try to make some voting from my last Ice Age with Kyle, that if Kyle should stay with the gorillas.

Senna711, thanks for liking my character Kyle. Oh yeah, and I'll try to include details and everything else.

KaylaDestroyer, thanks for the review. And yes, Sid is actually at Kyle's room.

Xion69, it seems I didn't mention Crash and Eddie. Also Peaches! How can I forget about her. I'll try to include them.

Prikle1 Acs, you guess it right because you know Kyle took the Time Machine in my last story of the ending.

Now with a further ado lets begin the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5: A Surprising Visitor

Kyle, Justin, and Sara sit down on a bridge eating their favorite ice cream "peacan". It tastes sweet when you chew the nut. They all eat happily as they saw the sun above the river.

"This taste is so, sweet" said Sara.

"Yeah, it feels like you are in heaven" said Justin.

"I wish I can buy more ice cream" said Kyle all disappointed because his ice cream is finished.

Sara chuckled what Kyle said and at his disappointed face looks like.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Justin.

"Oh nothing" Sara smiled.

"Do, you think it's time to go back home?" asked Kyle.

"Yeah, but I would like to stay here for 10 more minutes" said Justin all relaxed.

"Yeah, me too" Kyle agreed.

"This is are favorite hang out... right" said Sara.

"Yeah" said Kyle and Justin.

The three stared at the sun as its going to set.

* * *

Sid looked around the room observing the technology. Sid picked up a black rectangle shape portable that has two screens.

"Hmmm. This thing looks cool" said Sid then throws it at the bed.

Then he looked at the box with people talking inside. Sid touched it with his finger tip and threw himself to the floor. Sid was confused so, he did it again, and made a tapping noise. After he is done fooling around he saw a little photo frame. A photo of Kyle his best friend which respects him instead of Manny and Diego.

"Oh so, this is Kyle's place" Sid finally discovered.

Kyle was outside of his house waving goodbye to his friends.

"Bye, you guys" said Kyle.

Kyle enter his home and went to his room. He got his favorite jacket off and threw it neating on his bed then began to read "Spring Vacation Concerts". Sid was hiding behind the closet and takes a peek who's out there. And it was Kyle!

"Is that really Kyle" said Sid.

Sid made a smile by leaving his mouth open. And got out of the closet. Kyle was still reading until Sid made a tip tap sound by his fingers and feet.

Kyle looked around and saw an animal. So, he yelled. He rolled the magazine and chase Sid by whacking him.

"Wait stop... Ouch!" Sid yelled.

Kyle is still whacking him.

"Kyle stop" Sid blocked his whole body.

Kyle stopped and put his magazine down also.

"How do you know my name?" Kyle asked.

"Hello, it's me Sid" he replied.

"What Sid. Wait. Sid!" Kyle was amazed.

"Kyle!" Sid was surprised that his friend didn't forgot about him.

"What are you doing here" said Kyle "were you here for all these 5 months".

"No, a circle of light sucked me and took me this place" said Sid.

Kyle was interested by this circle of light.

"Hmmm. This sounds interesting but oh well it might be the time machine" said Kyle looking up to the ceiling.

"What time machine?" Sid ask.

"The one I disappeared into" Kyle walked to the closet.

Kyle open the closet door but there was only clothes hanged.

"Where is it?" Sid asked.

"*Ahem*" Kyle hit the wall.

Then the wall begin to spin and the time machine appeared!

"How can you afford all of this" Sid was amazed.

"Mr. Smith actually made my room by scratch and then added a wall twister" said Kyle.

"Great" said Sid.

Kyle hit the wall again then the wall spinned and went back to its postion.

"Well I got to put this away..." said Kyle then stopped.

A flash of light came again. Kyle was behind his bed away from the light that is too stronge to see. Sid covered his face with his hands and the light disappeared.

"What just happen?" Sid was confused.

"I don't know" Kyle replied.

"Huh. What happen?" said someone.

Kyle and Sid both look at each.

"Who just said that" Kyle looked at Sid.

"I didn't say anything" Sid looked away.

"I was me" someone said.

Kyle and Sid looked around but there was nobody.

"O.k. I'm on the bed" said someone.

Kyle and Sid both look at the bed and it was possum.

"Eddie what are doing here?" said Sid.

"Yah, it's me" said Eddie.

"Hey Eddie" said Kyle.

"Kyle, the herd missed you" said Eddie getting on Kyle's shoulder.

"Long time no see, huh" said Kyle.

"Yeah" Eddie agreed.

Foot steps are heard and Kyle didn't know what to do.

"All men, someone is coming" Kyle warned Sid and Eddie.

The door knob was shaking and Kyle put them in the secret wall. As they disappeared, Mrs. Smith came.

"Oh, hi" said Kyle.

"Kyle who were you talking to?" asked Mrs. Smith.

"I wasn't talking to no one, I was practicing a song when I go to concert" Kyle lied.

"O.k. then... bye" Mrs. Smith left.

"Whew, that was close" said Kyle.

He locked the door of his bedroom and then went back to the closet. And got Sid and Eddie out.

"Well that was close" said Kyle.

"Yeah, she could have found us out" said Eddie.

"Me too" said Sid.

"This is why, I should take you guys back home to the Ice Age" said Kyle.

"O.k. then lets go" said Eddie.

Sid was standing there, depressed.

"Aren't you goin" said Eddie.

"No" replied Sid.

"What?" Kyle was shocked.

"Why?" Eddie was also shocked too.

"It's because, I don't want to go back" said Sid.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Manny doesn't want me in the herd" explained Sid.

"Wow. Me and Manny had the same thing" said Eddie.

"What does that suppose to mean?" asked Kyle.

"I also think that Sid shouldn't be in herd" said Eddie.

"Oh, hey Sid, if you ever be left out you can stay at my house" said Kyle.

"Really, that'll be great. Thank you, thank you" said Sid.

"Sid. I was... just kidding. All men" said Kyle.

"Hey, if he is stayin then I'll stay" Eddie joined.

"Really. Are you sure about that" said Kyle.

"Yeah, sure" said Eddie.

"O.k. if you want to stay here you have to follow my rules" said Kyle.

"Your just like Buck" said Eddie.

"Buck, who?" Kyle was confused.

"Never mind" said Eddie.

"Rule #1 - Always hide when someone comes. Rlue #2 - Shower completely because you guys smell. And that's really much it" Kyle said.

"That's it" said Sid.

"Yeah" said Kyle.

"Really" said Eddie.

"Yeah, pretty much" said Kyle.

"Cool" said Eddie.

"Can you guys shower because you really smell right now" said Kyle pinching his nose.

"O.k. where because you said we shouldn't be caught" said Sid.

"It's right here" said Kyle.

"Where?" said Eddie.

"In here duh!" Kyle open a door.

"Oh, wow. It looks. Wow" said Eddie.

"Yup. I know it looks awesome better than Mr and Mrs. Smith's" said Kyle.

Kyle went to the tub and turned on the hot water. Sid and Eddie were confused but Kyle told then to rinse and out on some shampoo. Then rinse again. Eddie floated and layed down as the tub was a pool. Sid began to scrub himself with shampoo and smelled the scent. Eddie began to scrub himself too. When they were done, both of them called Kyle.

"You guys are finally done" said Kyle.

"Yup. We smell tight" said Eddie.

"Yeah. Now you guys smell like old spice" said Kyle.

"Hey, I feel great" said Sid.

"O.k now here is a towel to dry off" said Kyle giving them each a fresh towel.

Eddie rubbed himself on the towel then his fur was fuzzy. Sid dry himself also too.

"O.k. Kyle were done" said Sid.

"Wow, Sid you look shiny for real" said Kyle.

"Really" said Sid.

"Yeah, look, your fur was all dirty and nasty but now look at it. It's like washed hundred times" said Kyle.

Sid looked in the mirror and saw his fur nice and clean.

"Hey, I look. I look. Sexy" said Sid.

"Sure, this might work" Kyle got a comb.

"What is this?" Sid asked.

"It's a comb, that makes you fur nice and neat" said Kyle.

Sid combs his hair on his head and made it look nice.

"Hey Kyle, I want my fur to be down" said Eddie.

"Yeah, let me see" said Kyle by taking away the comb from Sid.

"Hey!" said Sid.

Kyle give Eddie the comb and he fixed his fur.

"I guess this is are new lives" said Eddie.

"Yeah" Sid agreed.

* * *

"Ellie!" someone called her.

Ellie looked around to find the person who called her. And it was Crash with Peaches.

"Ellie!" Crash called her.

"Crash" said Ellie.

"Ellie have you seen, Eddie, I can't find him" Crash was scared.

"No, I thought he was with you" said Ellie.

"He was but then he screamed for help then his voice was never there" said Crash.

"Goood thing Peaches is here" said Ellie hugging Peaches.

"Mommy, maybe..." said Peaches but Ellie stopped here.

"Not now" said Ellie "We have to find your dad".

"But mom" said Ellie.

So, Crash, Ellie, and Peaches went to go find Manny and Diego. But also Manny and Diego went to go find Ellie. They met each other as Manny told Ellie what happen to Sid.

"Ellie! Sid disappeared" Manny told Ellie.

"Eddie disappeared too!" said Ellie.

"What, he disappeared also" Manny was shocked.

"Yes" said Ellie.

"We have to find them" said Diego.

"Can I talk!" Peaches yelled out.

"O.k. then" said Ellie.

"Thank you. O.k. don't you think they are with Kyle..." said Peaches with a thought.

"Huh?" Manny scratched his head.

"Kyle, you know, the human" said Peaches.

"Oh, yeah" said Crash.

"Yes" said Ellie.

"Oh, I remember" said Manny.

Diego didn't talk.

"Diego you remember, don't you" said Manny looking at him.

"Yeah, I know him" Diego left.

"Hmmm. What's his problem" said Manny.

"Just leave him alone" said Ellie.

"I wonder what are they doing right now" said Crash.

* * *

It was night, and Kyle, Sid, and Eddie where watching a movie.

"Wow! This movie is awesome!" said Eddie.

"It has a lot of action" said Sid.

"Well, I always pick out the best movies" said Kyle.

Kyle was holding the popcorn as Sid and Eddie ate them.

"Is it just me or is this popcorn taste awesome" said Eddie.

The movie was over and went to the credits.

"Aw! The movie is over" Sid was disapponted.

"Yup, I guess it is time to sleep" said Kyle.

"Well, I am tired" Eddie yawned.

"O.k. good night" said Kyle.

* * *

So, I guess that is it.

Wow, again I made a long chapter.

Review and Comment.


	6. Clues Of Discovery

Hey! Last weeks chapter reviews was strange. I mean Xion69, Prikle1 Acs, and Senna711 didn't review. And chapter 5 might be the best of all time! Maybe...

Well I know I'm in summer vacation still. Man, one more month then I go to school. And all of these days I didn't go to the beach and I went to the park that they were going to make a firework show. The firework was pretty bad, I mean it almost hit someone in the face. I want to go to school already. Well, Seeker is back. And it's a she not a he my bad...

*sigh* This week is weird. In my facebook, no one was online to chat. And my gmails, are low on inbox. But I am going to Mexico for a month I think.

KaylaDestroyer, your welcome that I review your story. And thanks for liking my chapter 5. And when you mean long it means looooong!

Seeker, yeah it's being a long time you reviewed. And glad you liked this story. Yeah, Diego's reaction when Manny told Diego if he know Kyle, it seems like if he hates him. But no Diego is friends with Kyle but not for long... And I guess you are a Diego lover.

Enjoy chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: Clues Of Discovery

Next day, the ice is still melting. Flowers being to sprout and the grass turned green. And the temperature is warm and the sky is clear blue.

Diego walked around looking for food to hunt. Then Diego spotted a family, a father and a son. There were playing catch and that reminded of Diego's parents but he can't remember. He can remember his foster father but not his true family. Diego sighed and Manny was behind him.

"Hey buddy" said Manny.

"Ahh! Don't do that" Diego yelled.

"Sorry. Is there any problem with you?" Manny asked.

"No why?" Diego walked away.

"No, no. There is a problem with you" Manny catched up to him.

"How can you prove it?" Diego asked.

"Is it about Kyle" Manny skipped Diego's question.

Diego stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, it is about him" said Diego.

"Why, you miss him" said Manny.

"No, I'm still ashamed" said Diego.

"Ashamed of what!" Manny shouted.

"Since I asked Xenon to take Kyle... I" said Diego then stopped.

"I what?" Manny asked.

"I was selfish. I hated humans remember" Diego attmited.

"Oh yeah I remember" Manny scratched his head.

"Before I met you, humans killed half of our pack and then Soto wants revenge and so did I. I thought humans are killers, dumb, and pathetic" Diego said.

"Wow! What a story!" Manny was shocked.

"But wait there is still more. When Kyle came, I didn't like him here and I wasn't jealous, I just said that. Since you let him join, I wanted too..." said Diego.

"Wanted what?" Manny was interested to hear what Diego what he is saying.

"I wanted... to kill him!" Diego told everything.

Manny hit Diego in the face with his trunk.

"You kept that as a secret!" Manny shouted.

"I'm sorry Manny. But I never knew Kyle was different. I'm sorry" Diego leaves running.

Manny stands there left out. Manny couldn't believe what Diego just said. But he still wants the rest of the story.

* * *

Kyle was changing clothes to hang out with his friends. Sid and Eddie are playing video games. And Kyle was about to leave but Eddie stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"I'm hunging out with my friends" Kyle explained.

"Can I come!" Eddie joined.

"Hey I want to come too" Sid joined also.

"But you guys can't. I doesn't mean I don't want you guys to come. They don't even know you" Kyle tried to explain.

"Oh, that is okay" Eddie said.

"O.k." Kyle left and locked the door. Kyle walk to the hallway and Mrs. Smith appeared.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to my friends. And oh yeah, don't be afraid if you hear sounds in my room. Because if it does, it might have rats" said Kyle.

Kyle left and Mrs. Smith goes to Kyle's room. Sid and Eddie were just talking then the door knob began to shake.

"Oh no, what do we do?" Eddie was worried.

"I don't know" Sid replied.

The door was beginning to open. Eddie hide under a cap, Sid was nowhere to hide. Then he spotted a pile of dirty clothes. So, Sid jumped in and the door opened. Eddie was afraid that if the woman would find them. She looked around and saw the cap. Her was getting closer to the cap, Eddie was sweating of fear. She picked it fast but nothing was there. Then she went back at the dirty clothes.

"Oh, this smells really bad" she pinched her nose.

She picked up the dirty and took it with her.

"Sid..." said Eddie.

Mrs. Smith closed the door and left Eddie behide. The door was closed tight. Eddie looked up and the handle of the door. It was those handles that you pull down. So, he climbed on the shelfs and swing on the handles. He jumped on the handle and the door opened.

Eddie ran to the hallway and followed Mrs. Smith. As she was walking, she heard noises then she turned around but nothing was there.

Eddie was on the ceiling hanging by the lights. He jumped every light hanged on the ceiling. Mrs. Smith went to the lundary room and put down the dirty clothes. Eddie was on the shelfs above Mrs. Smith. He saw Mrs. Smith turn on the washer and put the dirty clothes inside. Eddie was worried a lot about Sid. He always thought Sid is an idiot and dumb and everything else. But not this way. Mrs. Smith add some Tide and close the cover and left. Eddie heard Sid crying for help and plus the water filling. He jumped off the shelf and landed on the washer.

"Sid are you o.k." Eddie said.

Sid was inside the washer and the water was rising.

"Sid" Eddie called his name.

Sid hit the cover, and made a bang on Eddie.

"Sid" Eddie said once again.

"Eddie turn it off" said Sid.

The water was going to Sid's body and he screamed.

Eddie was at the buttons and switches. Eddie looked around and there was only three switches. He turned the first switch.

"Did it work?" asked Eddie.

Water still came and it was steaming. Sid touch it and he screamed.

"Ahhh! It hot water!" Sid screamed.

"Oh sorry" Eddie turn it back.

Then he went to the other switch, he turned it to the right.

Sid was calm until a huge amounts of water was rising up.

"Ahh!" Sid screamed.

Eddie tried the turn it back but it was stuck. He saw the next switch but it was to pull.

"Uh Sid are you still o.k.?" Eddie asked Sid.

"Yeah, hurry" the water was between his neck.

Eddie was pulling the button but he has no grip.

"Sid it is no use" Eddie give up.

"Rip the wire!" Sid yelled.

Eddie went under the washer and found the wire that connects the plugger. Eddie tried to pull it but it is too strong.

"Sid. It won't rip" Eddie said.

"Bite it" said Sid.

"I have to be a rat to do this" Eddie said to himself.

Eddie bite the wire a lot of times, he saw the wire ripping apart. He bite it one more time and the wire ripped and give Eddie an electric shock.

Sid screamed then the water stopped.

"Sid are you alright" Eddie all dizzy.

"What about you" Sid said.

They both ran to Kyle's room and stayed there until Kyle comes.

* * *

Kyle, Justin, and Sara were standing at the bridge and were going to liquor store.

"Hey Kyle did you ever went somewhere crazy?" Justin asked.

"What do you mean, somewhere?" Kyle asked Justin.

"I mean a place that is unbelievable" said Justin.

"Yeah, to the Ice Age" said Kyle.

"What!" Justin was shocked.

Kyle woke up and thinking what to say.

"I mean at Iceland the place where all ages come from" Kyle made it up.

"That did not make any sense" said Sara.

"What did you really say" said Sara.

"Oh look the liquor store" Kyle change the subject.

"Kyle is hiding something" said Justin.

"I know we have to find out" Sara agree.

Kyle run into the liquor store and grabbed some hot cheetos. Justin and Sara came in and walked towards to Kyle.

"Are you hiding something?" Sara pointed at Kyle.

"No why?" Kyle said.

"You are" Justin said.

Kyle give the money to the cashier and open his hot cheetos and eat.

"So, tell us" said Sara.

Kyle put a bunch of hot cheetos in his mouth that it will take some time to swallow everything.

"Tell us Kyle" Justin looked at Kyle.

Kyle was still chewing. Then a phone was ringing.

Kyle swallowed and answered.

"Hello...Oh yeah... Uh ha, uh ha... o.k. Eddie I'll be there..." Kyle answered.

"Well I guess I got to go" Kyle ran out to the store.

"Lets follow him" said Sara.

"We should" Justin agreed.

Kyle run home like a maniac. He went to the door and open it then close it with lock. He run and pass Mrs. Smith.

"Are you o.k." said Mrs. Smith.

"Yeah, sure...bye" Kyle continue to run.

He went to his room and saw Eddie and Sid watching a movie.

"Hey buddy" said Sid.

Kyle close the door with lock. And run to the window and cover it with curtins.

"Is there something wrong?" Eddie asked.

Kyle was breathing heavily.

"My friends might know the secret" said Kyle.

"What secret?" Sid was confused.

"About you guys" said Kyle.

"Oh" Sid and Eddie both said it.

Outside from Kyle's home. Sara and Justin were outside from Kyle's window.

"Did you hear anything?" Sara asked.

"I only hear Kyle complaining" said Justin.

They both hear carefully.

"What is those voices" said Sara.

"I don't know, but something is up with Kyle" said Justin.

* * *

Well I guess that is it. If you have any ideas that you will add. Just comment.

Again a long chapter!

Oh yeah one thing to give you guys something straight. Diego is not the bad guy, just to let you know.

Review/Comment


	7. Discovery Of Shock

Hey, I read all of your reviews then I'll answer them.

O.k. I think I'm not going to Mexico but I might go to Universal Studios, Speed Zone, or other places that I want to go.

KaylaDestroyer, just wait because your gonna find out.

Xion69, it's been a while since the last time you made a chapter of Ice Age: Raising A Cub. And glad you liked the chapters 5 and 6.

Prikle1 Acs, well hopefully you get better.

So, now lets begin.

* * *

Chapter 7: Discovery Of Shock

It's been two days after Kyle's friends, Sara and Justin, tried to discover about Kyle's secret. Sara and Justin were behind a bush in front of Kyle's house.

"Wow. Kyle never got out of his house" said Sara. "He is hiding something"

"Since when you got interested about Kyle?" Justin asked.

"Since Kyle acted strange" said Sara.

"Just because you get straight A's in every subject, doesn't mean you'll pass the test to solve Kyle" said Justin as he crossed his arms.

"Please you always get D's in every subject" Sara insulted.

"So!" he shouted.

"Shhh. Look" Sara pointed. "Kyle is getting out of the house"

"What is that on his shoulder?" Justin looked closely.

"It's some kinda rat or something" Sara looked also.

"And he is carrying a backpack" Justin was confused.

Sara and Justin looked at Kyle. Kyle turned his head and spotted his friends, Kyle stand still as he was thinking. Sara and Justin were walking towards him. Then they were getting close to him, Kyle ran.

"Kyle come back here" Sara commanded.

Kyle run fast that Sara and Justin can't keep up.

"We lost him" said Justin breathing heavily.

"We are going to find out soon enough" said Sara.

Kyle run to the park and sat down on a bench and took off his huge heavy backpack. He unzipped his backpack and Sid popped out.

"Wooh! I couldn't breathe in there" Sid was sucking in air.

"Sorry if there wasn't any air. I was running away from my friends" Kyle explained.

"When are you gonna tell them, Man!" Eddie shouted in front of Kyle's ear, then climbed up a tree branch.

"O.k. ow. The reason is if my friends find out, they might think I'm weird or something and my friends are being presistent to find out what am I hiding" Kyle said his reason.

"Come on Kyle, your friends might understand" Sid being optimistic.

"I don't know" Kyle putting his head down.

"Ah, ha!" someone shouted out.

"Ahhhh! What are you guys doing here" Kyle falls back.

"We know that you always hide at the park" said Justin.

"That figures" said Kyle.

"So, you were hiding a secret because of these animals" said Sara.

"Hey I'm a sloth" said Sid.

"And I'm a possum" said Eddie.

"They can talk!" Sara was shocked.

"Crazy huh" Kyle smiled.

"I'm Eddie" Eddie jumped and landed on Justin's shoulder.

"I'm Sid, Sid the sloth" Sid greeted to Sara.

"Nice to meet you" Sara shaked hands with Sid.

"So, now you guys know Eddie and Sid, let's go" said Kyle.

"What is the rush Kyle, it's like you are still hiding something" Sara suspected Kyle.

"Also where did Sid and Eddie come from?" Sara asked Kyle.

"..." Kyle was silent.

"So" Sara said.

"Why are you so stubborn!" Kyle insulted.

"That is mean to say that to a friend" Sara crossed her arms.

"He is right you know" Justin agreed.

Everyone was silent until a man appeared. He was 100ft away from Kyle and his friends.

"Hey you kids get away from those wild animals" he shouted.

Kyle and everybody else turned around.

"Who are you?" asked Justin "And what with the suits".

"We are the W.A.T. or the Wild Animal Terminators" said the man.

"Wat" Kyle laughed.

Everybody looked at Kyle.

"Oh come on you guys, wat like what, I should that as a text message" Kyle still laughed.

"Don't laugh at our names" the man yelled at Kyle.

"Sorry wat" Kyle still laughed.

"Shut up kid before we shoot you with the P.E.E. gun" the man shouted.

Kyle began to laugh also his friends.

"Lol man for real a pee gun, you got to be kidding me" Kyle laughed hard.

The man growled and told the second man to shoot them. He shoot a bullet to a tree, and that made evryone stop laughing.

"Whoa! It is illegal to shoot kids you know" said Sara.

"Not for me" the man aimed at Kyle.

"O.k. you might win, but not really" said Kyle.

"Huh?" the man was confused.

Kyle threw a rock to the sky, as it came down he kicked it and aimed at the two men. The rock hit the forehead of the man and bouce off and hit the other man. Kyle run towards to the men. One of them aimed Kyle but Kyle jumped high and kicked him in the chest, he jumped off him and kicked the second one.

"Who are you?" Kyle tried to unmasked the man.

When removed the mask, he was shocked.

"You guys are robots" Kyle was surprised.

"Aim at the girl" one of them said.

He pressed the lever and the bullet came fast. Sara screamed that she was going to die. Then something pushed her. It was animal, a wolf to be exact.

"T...t...tal" said Sid.

"Hey Sid" it said "come on follow me".

Kyle looked at the animal. Then the robot stopped Kyle.

"You are not going anywhere" said the robot.

"Actually you are not going anywhere" said Kyle as he lights up a fire cracker.

"Here's a present for you and your friend" Kyle throws it backwards.

The fire cracker landed between the two robots.

"3,2,1" Kyle counted backwards.

The fire cracker explode.

"Boom! I just like the sound" Kyle smiled.

* * *

Well I guess that is it for this chapter, sorry if it seems rushed.

The next chapter I might do it better as the other ones.

Review and Comment.


	8. Why Me A Saber

Hey I'm back! I wanted to do a fast update but my internet didn't work. That just got me mad!

But now I have the internet back and the reason is that my mom didn't pay. So, now let me answer your reviews because this chapter is going to be exciting!

Xion69, when you read this chapter just read and scream at the same time.

Yellowraccon, the robots was a nice touch. And to tell you, Kyle is not that afraid of anything since the Xenon training. But there somethings that might make him fear and nervous.

KaylaDestroyer, the robots were awesome! Huh.

Prikle1 Acs, I should made Sara and Justin's reaction more realistic. Like if Eddie and Sid are just toys or something else.

TheJokerman, glad that you like my story. It is awesome. And yeah sure about the idea of yours. But can you tell more about this Cricketsoup and every other characters that you told me. Because I was thinking that Kyle meets your character and both battle each other. That will be awesome!

It will be awesome if Blue Sky studios want to use my idea for a next movie. But I heard they're making Ice Age 4: Continental Drift. Also I heard Sweetheartbuck, if you know her, told about this Ice Age Tv series and that is awesome instead of movies. Maybe I might be voice as Roshan or somebody else.

* * *

Chapter 8: Why Me A Saber

Manny, Ellie, and everybody else decided to leave their camp site for the search of Sid and Eddie.

"Manny I'm worried" Ellie was next to Manny carrying Peaches "Eddie has never came back for three days".

"I know, Sid, hasn't came back either" Manny looked upon Diego.

Diego looked down with all his shame and guilt. Diego felt loosing himself that he wanted to explode.

"What's wrong with Diego" Ellie asked Manny.

"Oh, you don't want to find out" Manny looked away.

"Manny tell me" Ellie comfort him "or I won't make you berry browns".

"O.k." Manny got close to Ellie wispered in her ear.

"What!" Ellie still listened "No way".

"Yes way" Manny answered back.

Ellie walked towards to Diego.

"So, you wanted to kill Kyle!" Ellie shouted so loud that Peaches and Crash heard.

"You wanted to him!" Crash was shocked.

"Uncle Diego why?" Peaches felt crying.

"Peaches, Crash, you don't know" Diego got irritated.

Peaches begin to cry, so did Crash. Diego felt running. Manny and Ellie stared at Diego's pathway.

"So, I guess we are going to stay here" Manny looked at Peaches and Crash "This is why I don't want to tell you".

* * *

Kyle walked towards to his friends. And there was smoke behind Kyle by his brave battle. Sara and Justin run towards to Kyle.

"Kyle you were, wow!" Sara was surprised.

"Man, Kyle you were awesome!" Justin padded Kyle's back.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

Then Sid and Eddie came, a wolf followed them. Kyle looked at him to remember who it is.

"T...Talon!" Kyle hugged him.

"Hey, Kyle we finally meet again" Talon licked Kyle in the face.

"Yup" Kyle smiled "What happen, why you disappeared?".

"I don't know" Talon tried to remember "When I was protecting Ellie and her calf to safety, I told them to hide in a underground hole. The enemy was there right in front of me. He was about to attack until a flash of light came behind me. It took me and the enemy. After that happened, I woke up in the woods. I looked around and finally I got out. But I knew, I wasn't in my regular home. I spotted a light so, I follow it. It has being months, I was thirsty and hungry. I only ate a little, then I found a place where humans lives these square shaped things. I was lost and hungry until I heard a familiar voice. And it was you and your friends. I was surprised to find you here and I sleep back of your home. Then later, since your friend was about to be attacked, I saved her. And this is when I met you again".

"Wow. That was a great story" Justin said.

"Thank you" Talon smiled.

"Wait a minute. So, you mean a flash of light took you. That happened to me and Sid" Eddie said.

"Huh, this is really weird" Kyle was thinking "maybe the Time Machine has something to do with this".

"You have a Time Machine and you never even told us" Sara was beginning to get mad.

"You never told them?" Talon asked Kyle.

"Nope but I will tell you guys as we go to my house" Kyle said.

At Kyle's room.

"I don't understand" Sara was confused "why does the W.A.T. team wants to kill Sid and Eddie and hurt us?".

"Well, I know both of the W.A.T. team were robots. But why?" Kyle was thinking.

"Do you think, the government has something to do with this?" Justin asked.

"I don't think so, because killing children, no" Sara replied.

"So, Kyle are you going to check the Time Machine?" Sid asked.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me" Kyle goes to the wall and the Time Machine appears.

"Whoa that is awesome!" Justin was surprised.

"Now lets see the problem" Kyle typed in the machine.

"So, is there any problem?" Sid asked.

"I can't find it" Kyle complained.

"Rrrr. Let me look!" Sara moved Kyle aside.

"Hey don't push me!" Kyle shouted.

Sara was typing at the programs.

"Sara you won't find anything" Justin being negative.

"Find it" Sara yelled out.

"Really" Kyle checked.

"Yup, look the machine has this malfunction. So, the problem is there's an error. So, now I reset the system to function properly" Sara explained.

"Oh" Eddie understands.

"Um, you guys, you have to understand that you have to go home" Kyle said.

"Sorry Talon bye" Eddie said harshly.

"That means you too Eddie and Sid" Kyle said.

"But buddy" Sid whined.

"I'm sorry you guys but my world is sort of dangerous to you guys" Kyle explained.

"Really Kyle, sort of" Sara's eyebrow was up.

"O.k. very dangerous" Kyle said.

"Yeah, we got it" Eddie said softly.

Kyle typed in the year and the portal opened. Sid, Eddie, and Talon went in and the portal disappeared.

"Kyle are you alright?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but I feel mestup you know" Kyle answered.

"Well, it's not like you can meet them" said Sara.

"I promised myself that I won't go back in time" Kyle answered.

"Oh" Justin said.

* * *

In the Ice Age, the portal opened and Sid, Eddie, and Talon got out.

"I can't believe Kyle doesn't want us" Eddie feeling depressed.

"That is not true Eddie" Talon was cherring up Eddie.

"How do you know?" Eddie asked.

Talon was silent.

"Um...I don't know" Talon said "but Kyle said that in his world it is dangerous".

"That is true" Sid agreed.

"Well I guess, Kyle was protecting us" Eddie sniffed.

"Hey, Eddie, I see Manny and Ellie" Sid pointing the direction.

"Oh yeah come on" Eddie begin to run.

But the two stopped.

"Talon aren't you comin?" Eddie asked.

"Well I don't know" Talon scratching his head.

"Come on Talon you might be a new member in our herd" said Sid.

"Um o.k." Talon agreed.

Eddie and Sid ran towards Manny and Ellie.

"Ellie" Eddie called her.

"Manny I can hear Eddie's voice" said Ellie.

"Manny" Sid called his name.

"I hear Sid" Manny listened.

Manny and Ellie looked around and found Eddie and Sid running to them.

"Eddie and Sid" Ellie said "Where were you guys?".

"We were with Kyle" Sid explained.

"You guys did, without inviting us" Manny whimpered.

"Well Kyle wanted us to be here" Eddie answered.

"Oh, well it is his home and he knows everything about it" Ellie repiled.

"And that is true" someone said.

"Talon is that really you" Manny asked.

"Yes" he said.

"He was with us" Sid added.

"Really" Ellie said.

"Yes, I met Kyle then we got attacked by these robots. And Kyle saved us" Talon replied.

"I really miss that boy" Ellie said.

As Eddie was about to say something, he heard Crash crying.

"Why are you crying, bro?" Eddie asked.

"Di...di...di...Diego wanted to...to" Crash was trying to say the right words.

"Wanted what?" Eddie asked.

"Here it goes" Manny got frustrated.

"Kill Kyle" Crash let it out.

"What!" Eddie was shocked.

Then Eddie begin to cry.

"Oh, how dramatic" Manny got annoyed.

"Is he really true?" Talon asked.

"That's what Diego said to me" Manny answered.

"Well I don't think Diego will do that" Sid disagreed.

"Diego said that to me, so, it should be true" Manny explained.

"Where Peaches?" Sid asked.

"She's asleep" Ellie answered.

"Diego?" Sid asked again.

"Somewhere" Ellie answered.

* * *

"You know, keeping the Time Machine is a great idea" Sara said.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

When everything was silent, a noise of rumble scared the three.

"What's happening" Justin was frightened.

"I don't know!" Kyle yelled.

"Are we gonna die?" Sara screamed.

The Time Machine was shaking and Sara was hiding under the bed. Then a portal appeared behind Kyle, it was starting to suck in Kyle.

"Ahhh!" Kyle screamed being taken.

"Kyle!" Sara and Justin yelled at the same time.

"Uh, what do we do?" Justin yelled.

"This might sound crazy but it is to save a friend" Sara said.

"What!" He screamed.

Sara runs into the portal.

"Sara!" Justin yells.

"Rrrrr. I'm going to regret myself" Justin runs into portal.

The portal disappears, and later a reappears in the woods.

"Ahhhh!" Kyle screams.

"Ahhhh!" Justin screams and lands on Kyle.

"Ahhhh!" Sara screams and lands on Kyle and Justin.

Kyle and Justin groans of pain.

"Uhhh, what happen?" Kyle asked.

Sara and Justin started at Kyle.

"Um, why are you guys staring at me?" Kyle was freaked out.

"Awww! You look so adorable" Sara smile.

"Huh?" Kyle was getting more freaked out.

"You look cute, man" Justin said.

"What do yo guys mean?" Kyle was confused as he saw his hand was a paw.

"What the?" Kyle runs to the lake.

He looks slowly in his reflection. And see's a cat face.

"Ahhh!" Kyle yells.

"Chill out, dude. You look...animally, your like a Saber-Tooth Tiger" Justin said.

"I wonder where are we?" Sara wonders.

"I think we are in the Ice Age" Kyle said.

"But why is there no ice" Sara stills wonder.

"Global Warming..." Justin added.

* * *

Well that is it for today.

Here is a guessing question:

The next chapter "Bad Parenting", what do you think it is about?

When you guys put your answer, I will tell you who got it right in the next chapter.


	9. Bad Parenting

Here is the new chapter update. This story is twice more chapters than the first one. And wow! Mostly you guys didn't answer the question. Maybe I shouldn't make any more guessing or voting things.

TheJokerman, o.k. I know Bat Mite from Batman the brave and the bold. But not Mr. Myz-blah whatever his name is. And tell me about Cricketsoup's weapons, weakness, and how he gets in Kyle dimension because Kyle has a time machine not a dimensional machine. And happy B-day. So, you live in Creece or Greece.

Prikle1 Acs, not really but gives me the idea.

Seeker, probably.

Xion69, on the tense, I don't want my stories to be correctly prefect, I just want my stories to be understandable. And you are so, excited that Talon is back! Diego will be alright. I got this great idea on Ice Age: Raising A Cub, if Eli's mother survives from the fire, that means he gets to live with his mom. In the ending, Eli says good bye to Diego, that will be sad, however, mostly people like sad-happy endings. Well that is my idea, if you accept that is awesome but not, I understand...

KaylaDestroyer, got it!

Oh, you guys, I draw Kyle at my deviant art. Go to my profile and it will tell you artguy404*dot*deviant art*dot*com. Right now I'm coloring Kyle his face is a tan color. And also I'm drew Sara by scratch.

* * *

Chapter 9: Bad Parenting

Manny and the others were looking at Eddie and Crash.

"All of you guys are babies" Manny insulted.

Crash and Eddie began to cry more. Then Diego showed up looking down.

"Oh your here" Manny said.

"Listen Manny about what I said..." Diego muttered but Manny stopped him.

"Na, just forget about it. It is in the past" Manny being optimistic.

"Thanks" Diego smiled.

"You Kyle hater" Eddie yelled out.

"Eddie, he let that out already" Talon said.

"Talon is that really you?" Diego asked.

"Yes" he replied.

"Why you disappeared all of sudden?" he still asked.

"Some kind of portal took me in Kyle's time" said Talon.

"Really, because maybe I want to visit Kyle" Diego smiled.

"Oh forgot to mention, Kyle said that his time is dangerous. We got attacked but Kyle saved us" Talon replied.

"Wow! That boy has some hero work" Manny said.

Talon nodded.

* * *

Kyle, Sara, and Justin were at the lake. Kyle was freaking out around the woods.

"I'm a...a...a...cat" Kyle said it fast.

"Calm down" Sara picked Kyle and slapped him.

"O.k. ow" Kyle touching his cheek.

"You got to calm down, mister!" Sara yelled.

"O.k. fine" Kyle calmed down.

"Do you know where are we?" Justin asked.

"I don't know" Sara replied.

"Hey, I wonder if I can scent Sid" Kyle said.

"Hey, that is a great idea" Sara smiled.

"I was just kidding" Kyle answered.

"Really do it" Sara said.

"Fine" Kyle sniffed.

Justin got next to Sara.

"Can a tiger really scent stuff?" Justin asked in Sara's ear.

"I don't know it's worth a try" Sara replied.

Kyle sniffed the ear as a dog. He sniffed harder and scent a familiar smell of Old Spice.

"Hey you guys, I musta scent Sid's scent" Kyle said excitedly.

"Really how?" Justin was impressed.

"By my deodorant; Old Spice" Kyle said.

"Hey I do smell it too" Justin smelled.

"Hey me three" Sara said "That deodorant is strong".

"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

Kyle, Sara, and Justin followed the scent.

* * *

"Well I got to go" Diego stand up.

"Where are you going?" Manny asked.

"Hunting to eat" Diego replied.

"Oh no, I am not going with him. Last I went with him he ate a gazelle" Sid freaked out.

Diego chuckled, "Then don't come".

Meanwhile a few minutes away from the herd. Kyle walked through the trees and Sara and Justin followed.

"Are we there yet" Justin complained.

"A little, the deodorant scent is getting stronger" Kyle said.

"Yes finally" Justin cheered.

"Hey look, I see Sid" Sara looked.

"Where?" Justin asked.

"Over there" she pointed.

"I see him" Kyle said.

The three ran, Kyle continuiously run but Sara and Justin stopped.

"Why you guys stopped?" Kyle asked and still running.

Kyle was looking back at his friends. Suddenly Kyle bumped to something hard.

"Ow!" Kyle cried in pain.

"Are you o.k.?" it said.

Kyle opened his eyes and saw a behemoth mammoth(hey that rythms). Sara was afraid that the mammoth will hurt Kyle. So, she ran out in the open.

"No!" she yelled.

Kyle turned around and saw Sara. The mammoth looked away from Kyle and spotted her. Justin was behind a tree next to Sara. Justin thinks Sara is crazy by showing herself to a dangerous animal in the past.

"Rrrrr. I'm going to regret myself again" he said to himself.

Justin ran out showing two humans in front of the mammoth. It's seems that the mammoth was going to get mad. Kyle he was his old self but since he is a saber-tooth tiger. He can't do anything.

"Don't hurt them" Kyle cried out.

The mammoth stopped and looked at Kyle. Then a female mammoth showed up.

"Manny what's going on" the female mammoth said.

Kyle recongized that voice and the name "Manny".

"Um, Ellie sorry, two humans and this cub were disturbing our camp site" Manny said.

Sara and Justin run up to Kyle.

"So, you find this cub" Ellie asked.

"Yeah this is..." Sara said but Kyle stopped her.

"Roy actually" Kyle said.

"What!" Justin woke up.

"I'm Roy" Kyle said.

"Nice to meet you" Ellie said.

"And these are my friends Sara and Justin" Kyle said.

"What are you doing?" Sara whispered.

"Just play along" Kyle whispered.

"So, you don't have any parents?" Ellie asked.

"No actually, I don't remeber my birth parents" Kyle replied.

"So, you two find him?" Manny asked Justin and Sara.

"Yes we did" Sara replied.

"Yeah" Justin agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry about your loss" Ellie feeling bad.

"It's o.k. I'm a orphan anyway" Kyle smiled.

A sloth appeared behind the two mammoths.

"Ellie, Manny what's going on here" Sid said.

As Sid opened his eyes and spotted Sara and Justin.

"Sara, Justin" Sid acted surprised.

"You know them?" Manny asked.

"Well duh! I know them when I was with Kyle. You know these are Kyle's friends" said Sid.

"Really?" Manny was confused.

Talon came by with Eddie and Crash.

"Sara and Justin what are you doing here?" Talon asked.

"Kyle's Time Machine went crazy and sucked in me and Sara" Justin said.

"What about Kyle?" Talon asked.

"Well..." Sara was silent.

Talon is listening what Sara was about. Kyle was hearing the conversation. Sara looked at Kyle with disappointment.

"Kyle left and went to the bathroom then we disappeared" Sara said it fast.

"Oh o.k." Talon understand a little.

Talon looked at the little cub.

"And who is this?" Talon smiled.

"My name is Roy" Kyle said.

"Oh I see. Do you have a family, do you know where is your pack?" Talon asked more questions.

"Nope, nope" Kyle answered.

"You know we need to find this cub an adoption" Talon said to Manny and Ellie.

"Well, we can't find it's parents. We don't know how they look like" Ellie respond.

"Well, why don't you Talon" Eddie said.

"I can't actually, I can but I'm a wolf not a tiger" Talon answered.

Kyle's eyes widen of the shocking things what the herd was saying.

"Crash these are my friends and Kyle's friends too, bro" Eddie said.

"Wow! Are you really Kyle's friends" Crash with amazement.

"Yup. Let me tell you about myself" Justin walk with Crash around the camp site.

"Well we gotta find this poor lonely cub a parent" Manny said looking at Kyle.

"I know who can raise the little guy, Diego!" Sid yelled.

"About what" Diego came by.

"That you adopt this little guy" Ellie pointed out to Kyle.

"What! No way!" They both yelled out.

"Come one, Diego we want him to stay with us" Ellie said.

"Sorry Ellie, but I can't adopt him" Diego looked backed at Kyle "Even he looks like he's gonna explode".

"Um not to burst your bubble. But I! Don't! Want! To! Be! Adopt! Ted!" Kyle shouted.

Kyle knows all the herd but being raised by Diego is weird for Kyle.

"Please Diego" Ellie begged.

"Please Ellie, just leave Diego himself. And we leave the little cub behind" Manny said.

"Fine" Diego muttered.

"Really!" Ellie smiled.

"Really!" Kyle was shocked.

"Really!" Sara said excitedly.

"Really!" Talon was surprised.

"Really! Diego!" Manny open his eyes.

"Really" Diego said.

"All man" Kyle cried softly.

"Roy meet your new dad" Ellie greeted.

"Oh so, your name is Roy, like it" Diego smiled.

Kyle was about to explode. Diego was smiling at him like if nothing had happened. Kyle was beginning to shake and all of a sudden he screamed of terror. He continued to scream that he run into the forest.

"Who are you?" Diego asked Sara.

"Oh I'm Roy's friend. Don't worry that is his excited scream" Sara answered and left.

Kyle ran into the woods freaked out, he thinks it is a dream. But he pinched himself but nothing happened. Kyle looked around and continued to walk. Sara popped out of nowhere.

"OMG, Kyle you have dad. Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!" Sara happily jumping up and down.

"That is the problem" Kyle complained.

"Stop lying those two people that you live with don't care about you" Sara said.

"Well, I don't want to be adopted" Kyle said.

"That's what you get for lying" Sara bossed.

"Rrrr. I hate it when you are right" Kyle get a little anger.

"Lying about what?" Justin came with Crash.

"That Kyle, got adopted by Diego" Sara explained.

"Who's Diego?" Justin asked.

"A saber-tooth tiger, just like Kyle" Sara respond.

"You got adopted, no way" Justin said.

"So, wait, Kyle is that really you, dude" Crash asked.

"Yup, dude" Kyle said.

"Kyle! We missed you" Crash cried and hugged him.

"This is awkward. And don't tell anyone that I'm Kyle" Kyle commanded.

"Sure thing... Kyle" Crash responded.

* * *

Diego, Manny, and Talon were just talking about Diego's new son.

"Well I'm glad you adopted the poor cub, Diego" Talon smiled.

"Uh , thanks" Diego said.

"If you didn't we will get rid the cub" said Manny.

"I didn't exactly put it up with this" Diego replied.

"I know but at least you are a father already" Talon added.

"I don't know. I think the cub is not interested" Diego expressed.

"What do you mean not interested?" Manny asked.

Diego sighed and answered "Maybe the cub doesn't want me to be his dad".

"Nonsense Diego, the cub just has to get to know you better" Talon explained.

"Thanks Talon" Diego smiled "You know I'll go find him".

* * *

"Well I guess, we are stuck in here forever" Sara was tired.

"So, you guys don't want to stay here" Crash said.

"Crash, we don't live here. And our parents are going to be worried" Sara explained.

"Awww" Crash got depressed.

"Kyle you might know about the Time Machine do yah" said Justin.

"The last time I went here, it has been timed. But it took about 5 days to open a portal. But I think the Time Machine is not timed" said Kyle.

"Shoot. I wish we can go home" Sara was beginning to be sad.

"Um, Jake!" someone called Kyle.

"Oh no, it's Diego" Kyle hide behind a bush.

"Have you three seen, Roy?" Diego asked.

"Now that you mention it" Justin was about tell until Sara hit hin in the shoulder.

"O.k. if you see him tell him meet me at that mini mountain over there" Diego said.

"O.k. sure" Justin a thumb up.

"We will tell him" Sara smiled.

"Sure" Crash said.

"Thanks" Diego still smiles.

Diego leaves and Kyle gets out of the bushes.

"Man that was close" Kyle was relieved.

"You should be ashamed of yourself" Sara yelled.

"About what" Kyle acted dumb.

"The tiger trusted us to tell you to go to the mountain" Justin said.

"And the tiger is named Diego you know" Crash yelled out.

"Well sorry" Justin got annoyed.

"Aww! Do I have to" Kyle complained.

"Wow, Kyle you really are baby to complain" Sara insulted.

"O.k. fine. But can you guys come with me" Kyle said.

"Sure" Sara insisted.

The four went through the forest and followed the path that leads to the mountain where Diego is at. Kyle was walking in four that was difficult for him. They were at the bottom of the mountain.

"So, here we are" Sara sit down and took a break.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Kyle asked.

"Positive" Justin said.

"Since when you sound smart" Sara was impressed.

"Since you told me I got D's" Justin angered.

"Oh there you guys are" someone said.

Diego showed up at the same time.

"I guess we are much more faster than you" Kyle scratching his head.

"Yup, um, we will leave you two alone" Sara said.

The three leave and run.

"But wait you guys" Kyle back as they run off.

Kyle turns around and sees Diego in front of him.

"Hi" Kyle made a soft smile.

"Hi, my name is Diego" Diego greeted him.

"Oh, great name" Kyle smiled a little.

"Thank you" Diego smiled.

Kyle was awkward that Diego was a dad to him. But Kyle doesn't really want to tell Diego that he is the kid that met him 5 months ago.

"So, why do you want me here?" Kyle asked him.

"Oh it is because I want to know you better" Diego explained.

"I get it, Diego" Kyle was walking.

"Wouldn't be hard, to call me dad" Diego stopped him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha... no!" Kyle said.

* * *

Well there you have it. Don't tell me that I'm crazy that I put Diego and Kyle as family. It is kinda funny you know.

Do you guys have any ideas for an argument of Diego and Kyle. So, I can do a future chapter.

Review and Comment.


	10. Choices

I'm going to apologize to Xion69.

Xion69, sorry about taking your idea. If you want I can change it and think of a whole new idea. Let me answer your questions. Since Kyle met the herd. He decided to tricked them into that he is Roy. This is during after Ice Age 3. And Peaches is asleep, she has her bed time...you know how kids are.

KaylaDestroyer, I changed it.

Prikle1 Acs, thanks for liking my Kyle drawing. I will make Extort one day. But right now, I should get ready for the worst place ever... school! The reason the story is changing is because there is solving and romance. You will find out the man who makes the robots. But you will be confused who it might be. Then Kyle has to fight, a man who is working in the team. Sneak Peek: This is the part when Kyle falls in love with this girl that he met in the team. Oh yeah, about the Lion King fanfic. I erased it because it didn't seem good and also my Jungle Book. But I decided to keep it. But the good news is that I still have chapters 2 and 3 but not 1 since it erases automatically.

And this is my fast update.

* * *

Chapter 10: Choices

Since last time, Kyle was with Diego. Sara and Justin were hanging out.

"You know I wonder what is Kyle doing right now" Sara was thinking.

"I think he is being tortured" Justin murmured.

"Oh shut up, just because you don't have a dad" she slapped him.

"Why you like to slap people?" he blustered.

"I don't know maybe it's you" she laughed.

Justin growled a little.

"You can't make me laugh" Justin made a mad face.

"Ha, ha, ha, you are so emotional. Good thing Kyle has you as a friend" someone laughed.

Justin turned around.

"Oh Talon it's you" Justin smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sara asked.

"Well can't I meet Kyle's friends" Talon laughed.

"You know, your one handsome wolf, I mean, maybe you might find a wolf friend" Sara said.

"I'm glad you said that but I don't know if I want to be in a relationship" Talon explained.

"It's alright" Sara understanded.

Kyle appeared behind Talon.

"Hey guys" Kyle smiled.

"Hey Kyle" Justin said.

"Kyle?" Talon was puzzled.

"Oh, I guess the secret is out" Kyle felt he was disclosed.

"Wait a minute so, your Kyle but you lied that your Roy" Talon confrimed.

"Yeah, pretty much" Kyle agreed.

"It is you" Talon smiled "What happen to you?".

"I don't know, the Time Machine went berserk and then this happen" Kyle explained.

"What about your dad; Diego?" Talon asked.

"This is just crazy, I mean me and Diego are just friends" Kyle cried.

"You guys are friends, I never knew that" Justin said.

"Well we are, last time he got me kidnapped by this freak that I defeated" Kyle shouted.

"Really! What kind of friend is he? No wonder he's single!" Sara asked with interest.

"Well, when I got kidnapped. I got training to fight like a master. Then Diego came out of nowhere, and told me if I want to go back to the herd because Extort told me that the portal will open. Then, I went back and I defeated the enemy and went back home. And this when I met you guys" Kyle finished.

"That is one story you had, but I have a question. Who is this Extort?" Sara asked.

"Oh Extort is the one who made the Time Machine" Kyle explained some more.

"Oh" Sara and Justin said at the same time.

"So, if you tell Diego that your Kyle, he might give you away and he is not your dad anymore" Talon said.

"You know Talon that is a great idea. I should do that" Kyle smiled.

"You should give Diego a chance" Sara shouted.

"What?" Kyle looked back.

"She is right, dude" Justin agreed.

"Wait, wait, wait... what?" Kyle was puzzled.

"Kyle, Diego is single and not loved but you might be. I mean you can change him" Talon explained.

Kyle was more confused than before.

"O.k. I'm confused" Kyle got annoyed.

"Diego might need you for love and everything else. Since he is your dad" Sara explained in a easier way.

Diego came by and then heard Kyle what he is saying.

"Listen Diego is not my dad. I didn't accept anyway. We have nothing common" Kyle yelled out.

"But..." Sara tried to speak.

"No buts. I don't need a dad. I have everything I need" Kyle yelled out.

Diego stopped listening and left all depressed and mad.

"I'm sorry, I'm not a tiger, I'm human!" Kyle shouted.

"So, your a tiger, just look at yourself" Talon said.

"So, who cares if I'm a tiger or not. Diego is not dad! That is the last thing I'm saying!" Kyle shouted.

Kyle left running. His friends look at him disappointed.

* * *

While in a boat at the seas, Extort is hungry and thristy for 2 two days.

"Hopefully I find shore soon" Extort was exhausted.

As continuing on the sea. He saw an island with a city.

"Ahhh... Finally. I found a city" Extort was relived.

"Maybe Kyle has read the letter" Extort was resting.

* * *

I'm done sorry if it is short. The next chapter might longer than this.

Oh yeah, what do you think Diego will do? Since he heard Kyle's speech, what do you think he's gonna do? I just like your predictions and gives me some new ideas.

Review and Comment.


	11. Who Is Roy

This chapter is the best, for Diego since, he heard the conversation of Kyle.

KaylaDestroyer, I don't know your predictions but maybe this might be it.

Xion69, don't worry. I actually like long reviews. My eyes widen everytime I see DR+L's reviews.

TheJokerman, I get everything now for some weeks. I don't know when I will put Cricketsoup in the story. If you have an idea of when he comes out.

Prikle1 Acs, ha, ha that is funny. Maybe I should do that jk... Your probably right maybe school isn't that bad, because of the girls and friends.

Lets begin.

* * *

Chapter 11: Who Is Roy

Diego walked depressly alone. Manny walked by and saw Diego. Manny followed him.

"Hey pal!" Manny said.

"Ahh! Can you stop doing that!" Diego got annoyed.

"Sorry... What is up with you?" Manny asked.

"Nothing" Diego got more annoyed.

"Come on Diego tell me" Manny said.

"No Manny! I don't want to tell you anything!" Diego shouted.

"Just come down. Tell me" Manny said.

Diego sighed.

"It's Roy" Diego began to be depressed.

"Oh your son" Manny said.

"He's not my son" Diego said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Manny was confused.

"He doesn't want me" Diego put his head down.

"What?" Manny was confused.

"Yeah, so I give up on him" Diego said.

"Come on your a tiger!" Manny gets mad.

"Be a man and tell that boy what you need to say" Manny slaps Diego.

"Yeah, I should" Diego agrees.

"Yeah, that is it Diego. You tell Roy that you are his dad and no buts" Manny said "Oh yeah try to ignore him".

"Yeah thanks Manny" Diego leaves.

* * *

Kyle was alone next to a lake. He looked in the water and watched the fishes swimming around. Kyle sighed and was thinking what his friends said.

"What do I have to do?" Kyle asked himself.

Ellie was walking around with Peaches.

"Peaches don't go too far" Ellie said.

"Don't worry mommy" Peaches replied.

Peaches stopped running.

"Peaches what's wrong?" Ellie came over.

"Look" Peaches pointed to a cub next to the lake.

"Oh" Ellie spotted Kyle.

Kyle was playing on the water with his finger making little waves. Ellie showed blocking Kyle's sun, Kyle turns around.

"Oh hey" Kyle said continuing playing with the water.

"What's a matter, Roy?" Ellie asked.

"Nothing" Kyle replied.

"Please tell me" Ellie said.

"It's Diego" Kyle answered.

"Why did he hurt you?" she replied.

"No, it's that. I don't if I want I'm to be my dad" Kyle responded.

"Don't worry he is nice in a way" Peaches added.

"I know but..." Kyle stopped.

"But what?" Ellie asked.

"I feel like I want to apologize" Kyle said.

"Well tell him" Ellie smiled.

"Your right Ellie" Kyle got up.

"But I don't know about the dad part" Kyle said.

"Come on just tell him" Ellie encouraged.

"I will" Kyle jumped up.

"Thanks Ellie" Kyle said then left.

"You know mommy, he reminds me of someone" Peaches said.

"Really who?" Ellie asked.

"Kyle" she said.

* * *

Kyle run into the woods, looking for Diego. For him it seems that he is lost.

"I'm I lost?" Kyle asked himself.

A mammoth past by and Kyle doesn't know who it is.

"Excuse me" Kyle said nicely.

"What" the mammoth said harshly.

"Oh it's you Manny" Kyle said.

"What do you want?" Manny asked harshly.

"I was about to tell you if you know where Diego is at" Kyle replied.

"Good thing you told that, his at the same place as last time" Manny said.

"Oh o.k. thanks" Kyle smiled a little.

Kyle was about to leave but Manny stopped him.

"You know, I want to ask this question, who are you?" Manny said.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"I recongize that voice" Manny pointed his thorat.

"O.k. then who?" Kyle said.

"Kyle" he said.

"You got me" Kyle admitted.

"I knew it!" Manny smiled.

"Well now you know" Kyle said.

"Why would you do that?" Manny asked.

"It's simple, because I want to trick you guys that my name is Roy, but I didn't know that I gonna be adopted. Thank you, Manny!" Kyle said it with anger.

"You welcome" Manny said.

"So see yah" Kyle said and leaves.

* * *

Diego looked at the sunset, peacefully. As he was looking at the sun, Kyle popped out of nowhere.

"Boo!" Kyle laughed a little.

Diego looked away and growled a little.

"Listen Diego, I was thinking..." Kyle said.

Diego covered his ears with his paws and ignored Kyle.

"Um, what are doing?" Kyle asked.

Diego ignored his question.

"O.k. I know your mad in everything" Kyle said.

"Mad! I'm not mad!" Diego yelled.

"O.k. then what are you doing?" Kyle asked.

"Trying to ignore you that's what" Diego said.

"You know that is rude" Kyle said.

"This is how I feel when you treated me!" Diego shouted.

"I..never knew" Kyle said.

"Listen Roy if you don't need me that is o.k. because why I need someone like you!" Diego shouted.

Diego was so furious that he left, leaving Kyle alone on the mini hill.

"I never knew I was that mean" Kyle said feeling an emotion inside him.

Kyle was feeling down, his eyes were turning red and a tear drop on the ground.

"What the..." Kyle rubbing his eyes.

Diego continuously walked in rage. Then suddenly his mind change and went into guilty.

Diego's mind; "I teached that Roy a lesson, but I feel sort of bad. I never yelled at someone like that, I should ask Roy for forgivness".

Diego went back at the hill, as he went there. He looked around and Kyle wasn't there.

* * *

Sara and Justin were walking with Talon around. Crash showed the three where they live and sleep.

"And this where Sid sleeps" Crash pointed to the ground.

"The ground really" Sara said in a low tone.

"Yeah" Crash said.

"If we live here the ground will be uncomfortable" Justin scratched his head.

"Please don't say that" Sara grabbed Justin's shirt.

"O.k. o.k." Justin pushed her away from him.

Talon and Crash both laughed.

Kyle appeared in front in him.

"So, you came back" Sara nagged.

"You guys, I'm sorry what I said" Kyle apologized.

"Nah it's o.k. buddy" Justin knuckled touched him.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

"So, where were you all of sudden?" Talon asked.

"I was at the lake then Ellie and Peaches showed up. Later, I went to apologize to Diego but he was sulking me. Then he yelled at me then left" Kyle said.

"Oh I know how that feels" Justin said.

"Please Justin, your mom yells at you when she is drunk" Sara said.

Kyle laughed.

"Roy!" someone yelled.

"Who called me?" Kyle asked.

A little mammoth came running towards to Kyle.

"Peaches" Kyle said.

Peaches hugged Kyle happily.

"Roy you reminded me of Kyle" Peaches said.

Everybody went silent.

"Peaches can you keep this a secret" Kyle said.

"Yeah" she said.

"I'm Kyle" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes widened.

"Kyle!" she said with excitement.

"Hey Peaches" Kyle hugged her back.

"Who else knows?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, you, Talon, Crash, and your dad" Kyle said.

"What about Diego?" she said.

"Ah, no" he said in a low tone.

"Oh o.k." she said.

* * *

Diego walked alone in the forest. He was looking for Roy or Kyle but couldn't find him. He saw Manny alone at the campsite so, he decided to go to him.

"So, how was your Roy day?" Manny asked.

"Terrible" Diego replied.

"How?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about" Diego answered.

"Oh too bad you don't know who Roy really is" Manny said softy.

Diego open his eyes and was interested what Manny said.

"Wait what" he said.

"Nothing" Manny was walking away.

"No really Manny, tell me" Diego was curious.

"Oh so, now you are like me" Manny got mad.

"So tell me" Diego said.

"He's, he's..." Manny was silent.

* * *

Well that is it for today. I'm going to school this Tuesday! And the bad news is I have to wear uniforms. I hate uniforms!

Review and Comment.


	12. Fire

You know the last reviews were sad... but I don't have feelings.

Xion69, actually it's Justin's mom who yells at him not Kyle, remember Kyle doesn't have parents but Mr. and Mrs. Smith just took him. And the other thing is that everybody is going to know that Kyle is Roy soon.

KaylaDestroyer, thanks.

Prikle1 Acs, yup I have to wear uniforms. You're lucky.

TheJokerman, uh yeah, sort of confusing?.

Well as you notice, the last chapter was boring but this chapter might make things exciting than unexciting.

And I'm finally in school. Some of you guys are already in school but I barely got in. I was nervous but why should I be nervous because there's my friends.

* * *

Chapter 12: Fire

Diego stared at Manny waiting for the answer.

"So, are going to tell me?" Diego asked.

Manny was silent. If he told Diego that Kyle is Roy, Diego will totally freak out. Then a familiar voice is heard.

"Manny" someone called Manny afraid.

Ellie ran towards to Manny and Diego.

"Manny have you seen, Peaches?" Ellie was terrified.

"I thought she was with you" Manny was glad Ellie came to change the subject.

"She was, until she ran off. I can't find her and it's going to be dark" Ellie was more terrified.

"Well we better go find her" Manny rushed in a hurry.

Manny and Ellie both run off also Diego went with them.

* * *

Kyle, Sara, Justin, Peaches, Talon, and Crash were walking through the woods to the campsite.

"This is so funny, before we met Kyle. Me and Sara always go to the fountain. But Sara always teased me if I go on the fountain and take a bath there. So, I did it but got cought by the security guard" said Justin.

Everyone laughed.

"That is so funny. Why didn't you guys tell me before" Kyle said but still laughing.

"Well, we forgot" Sara fixed her hair.

"It's going to get dark out" Talon looked at the sky.

"What! It's getting dark!" Sara shouted crazy.

"Well yeah don't you see" Crash said.

"Kyle please! Don't you have any ideas to go home" Sara grabbed Kyle.

"Sorry Sara, but I don't know if we are going home" Kyle said.

"Ah! We are going to live, and I don't want to live here in this fridge. And maybe I'll be raised by wolves and I don't like wolves!" Sara shouted of horror.

"Hey!" Talon stare at Sara.

"Sorry" Sara apologized.

"Sara come down" Justin grabbed her hand.

Sara look back and saw Justin grabbed her hand, so she slapped his hand and Justin got his hand to him.

"Never tell a girl to come down! Because if you tell them they will get more mad!" Sara yelled at him.

"Uh... o.k." Justin looked confused.

Kyle laughed enjoyable.

As Kyle laughed, Manny and Ellie appeared.

"Peaches!" Ellie called to her.

"Mommy" Peaches run to Ellie and hugged.

"Huh, did something happen?" Crash asked.

"Well I couldn't find Peaches but all along she was with you guys" Ellie explained.

"Oh" Crash said.

"Come on, Peaches" Ellie grabbed Peaches's trunk.

"Yes, mommy" she replied.

The two left and Manny left.

"Well, time to make fire!" Sid came up.

"What took you so long?" Sara asked.

"Well Sid was looking for some perfect rocks to make fire" Eddie said.

"Sid, you can make fire" Sara was curious.

"Well, yeah, actually" Sid hold the wo rocks.

"Hey can you show me to do that. Because the girls and I have to get an A on making fire" Sara asked Sid.

"Sure lets start right now" Sid said.

"You know lets go to the campsite, becuase it's starting to get cold" Justin said wrapping his arms around himself.

Diego appeared looking at Kyle. Kyle didn't notice but he saw Diego looking at him in a friendly stare but Kyle was still down so, he left following Justin and Talon. Diego sighed feeling guilty.

Sid was showing Sara how to make with just two rocks.

"See if hit rock to the other rock it will burst out fire bits" Sid explained.

"Oh, so if the rocks collide together it will make pieces of rock burnt from the impact, and burn the pieces of dried wood or grass" Sara explained scientific.

"Huh?" Sid was confused.

"You need to learn longer words" Sara laughed.

"Nerd..." Justin came in a low tone.

"And what! I'm in algerba in the 7th grade!" Sara yelled.

"Wow I'm in regular math" Justin said.

"Yeah second grade math" Sara insulted.

"You are mean when you're mad" Justin whine.

"Baby..." she said.

Kyle laughed so much.

"You guys should be in a comedy" Kyle laughed.

The two stared at him.

"What it's funny" Kyle said.

Everyone was next to the fire enjoying the warmth.

"Ahhhh... this is so warmth" Sara layed down on a giant leaf with fuzzy cotton she find next to her.

"Lucky she sleeps like a girl on a comfortable bed and I have to sleep on a hard ground" Justin was sort of jealous.

"Hey, me too" Kyle added.

"No, you are going to sleep next to your dad giving you warmth and everything" Justin said.

"Since when I'm gonna do that, he is not my dad anymore" Kyle said.

"Ah, ha! You admitted! You still want him as your dad" Justin yelled out.

"So, but still he's not my dad" Kyle said.

Kyle went to the other side of the fire. He looked at it and can see Justin right in front of him.

"This is so cool. Your face is like red and black" Justin said.

"Hey yours too" Kyle stared at the fire.

Diego came to the campsite.

"Your finally here" Manny stared at Diego.

"Hey Manny" Diego made a soft smile.

"I'll be back I left something" Manny got up and went to a hill.

Diego looked around in the campsite. He saw Talon talking to Crash and Eddie, Sid juggling rocks, Ellie sleeping Peaches, and saw Kyle and Justin talking to each other and Sara beginning to sleep. Diego walked towads Kyle and sat ext ot him about 5 ft. Kyle then moved aside and went to sit next to Justin. Diego sighed and thought that Roy or Kyle hates him. So, went over to Ellie.

"Come on dude, just be humble" Justin said.

"What? No, way" Kyle disagreed.

"Listen dude, just talk to him a little or something like what I always do with the bullies" Juatin said.

"Dude, they make fun of you when you talk to them" Kyle had one eyebrow up.

"And so they talk to me" Justin said.

"O.k. fine I will" Kyle said "but first I should stare the awesome fire".

Diego went towards to Ellie as she is done sleeping Peaches.

"Um, Ellie" Diego called her name.

"Yes Diego" Ellie said.

"Can I tell you something?" Diego asked.

"Uh, yes" Ellie said.

"Do you think Roy hates me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she was confused.

"Because right now, I sat next to him but he moved away" Diego explained.

"Well did you do something bad to him?" she asked a question.

"Yes actually, I... yelled at him" Diego muttered.

"Why?" she said.

"Because once he came to me, I was furious in the inside because I overheard him he doesn't want me and other things, and Manny gave me some pep talk" Diego explain.

"Ah... Manny, okay never listen to want Manny says becuase he doesn't know how to treat boy or something. So, just apologize to him because he told me that he was going to apologize to you" Ellie said.

"No wonder he was nice all of sudden" Diego's ears went down.

"So, go and apologize" Ellie commanded.

"Yeah I should thank you Ellie" Diego smiled.

"Your welcome" Ellie smiled back.

Diego was about to apologize until a familiar is heard.

"Hey! You guys check this out!" Manny came down the hill.

"What is it Manny?" Ellie asked.

"No questions, come on!" Manny was ran up the hill excitedly.

Everyone got up and followed Manny. When they almost reach the top, a strip of light passes in a light speed. Then two more came and a lot of light appeared.

"Whoa what is this?" Eddie was amazed.

"I think they are shooting stars or comets" Sara predicted.

"Well I think it is amazing" Talon looked at the sky.

"Roy, what do you think?" Justin asked.

"Awesome!" Kyle said "I'll be right back I'm going to get some more fire wood" Kyle told Justin and Sara.

"Okay" the two said.

Kyle run to the woods and searched for dried up wood. As the herd looked at the sky, the comets speeds around the sky, and made some winds. The wind blow the fire and a flame burned a leaf and started to burn and created a fire.

"Manny, have you seen Roy?" Diego asked.

"No why" Manny looked at the sky.

"I want to tell him something" Diego replied.

Diego walked over to Sara and Justin.

"Have you guys seen, Roy?" Diego asked the two.

"Oh yeah, he went to get fire wood..." Justin turned around "Fire!".

Everyone stopped looking at the sky, and saw red burning forest.

"Whoa! That is crazy!" Crash was freaked out.

"Where's K... I mean Roy!" Manny asked everyone.

"He's in the fire somewhere, he told us he's going to get fire wood" Sara explained terrified.

"Roy!" Diego called him ruuning at the forest.

Kyle picked up some fire wood. He suddenly feels hot and smeeling something burning. Birds flew through the trees.

"Hmm. I guess something happened" Kyle was thinking.

Then a burning branch fell back at him. Kyle jumped of fear, he can see the ashes around him.

"Roy!" Diego called him.

Kyle was running of the burning inferno, then he hears a familiar voice.

"Roy!" calling his other fake name.

"Manny! Sid! Justin! Ellie!" he called them.

The fire was surrounding him, his eyes were beginning to drop. He feels weak and the smell of the burning smells strong.

Diego was calling til he heard Kyle, he run inside the fire and looked for him.

Kyle was afraid he knew he was going to die, if someone saves him or something. He spotted a rock tall enough to breathe some oxygen. He run there and sit down and began to breathe, his eyes dropped as his saw a strange figure coming to him. Then everything went black.

* * *

Well that is it, very mysterious don't you think.

To tell you guys, I have a facebook and myspace!


	13. A Blamer

So, school is awesome now a-days. Love to draw as always. But now I got some new ideas for conflicts and resolution. What am I saying? Too much sun!

Xion69, glad you liked it.

KaylaDestroyer, here's a chapter for you.

Prikle1 Acs, yeah, you should have a facebook account.

TheJokerman, again confusing JK! Ans what is this word... now this is confusing...really!

I'm still working on some drawings and other plots for some characters.

* * *

Chapter 13: A Blamer

Diego looked around in the intense heat. Branches were falling on him, the grass was burned, the ashes were getting stronger, and nowhere he can't see Kyle. He soon wanted to give up but he didn't. He ran out of the forest and saw the herd all terrified. The herd looked at Diego if he had Kyle with him but it was a bad news.

"Where's Roy?" Ellie asked.

Diego was silent he felt guilty and he had failed to find him.

"So where is he" Sid asked.

"He's... gone" Diego said all depressed.

Sara and Justin were shocked. Their best friend dead, they thought it was a joke but Diego's look was serious. Sara began to cry and big fat tears were dripping to her cheek. She hugged Justin with comfort and cried. Sid and Talon was sort of crying but he was down. Crash and Eddie both hugged who each other and cried. Peaches cried next to Ellie and Manny and whining for him to come back since she knows who Kyle really is. But the most of all was really depressed was Diego. Diego was crying in the inside, in his mind he regret himself because Kyle didn't want to talk to him. He should have apologized but it was too late.

It's been 21 mins... everyone was calmed down except Diego of course. Everyone was beginning to sleep, Diego looked at the stars. Manny was about to close his eyes but he saw Diego looking at the stars. He got up and walked to him.

"Are you alright, pal" Manny said.

"Yeah, sure" Diego looked away.

"I know how you feel, it feels the same way when my other family died" Manny said.

"..." Diego was silent.

"If something bad happen to Peaches, I don't know what to do" Manny looked at Peaches.

"Listen Diego, don't give up. Remember, you might think he doesn't need you but in his heart in the inside he will always need you trust" Manny padded Diego in the back.

"Manny" Diego called him.

"Yeah" Manny answered.

"Thanks" he responded.

"Your welcome goodnight" Manny smiled.

"Good night" Diego smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Seeing a light, Kyle open his eyes and the view was a blur. Kyle got up but he fell. Then a voice was heard.

"Oh you're awake" said the voice.

Kyle looked around and saw a beautiful female wolf in front of him.

"Uh... who are you?" Kyle asked.

"My name is Amy" she said.

"My name is Kyle" he responded.

"Oh nice to meet you, Kyle" he said.

"Uh, hi" he said.

She laughed.

"Oh, you never met a female here did you" she laughed.

Kyle shaked his head.

"What happened anyway?" Kyle changed the subject.

"Don't you remember, the fire" she said.

That gave Kyle a flash back of the horror, he was put in.

"Oh yeah, I remember" Kyle was thinking.

"So, what is this place?" Kyle asked.

"Welcome to Paradise Plains" she showed Kyle.

Kyle eyes widen of the view. The plains were in a yellow-green color, there was a huge water fall made of crystal clear water, and a lot of plantation.

"Whoa, this place is amazing" Kyle's eyes were still widen "This place is nicer than the herd is living".

"If you think that is amazing you should visit my pack" she said.

"You have a pack?" Kyle asked.

"Yes I do, there at the mountain top, next to the waterfall" she showed the direction.

"Well it's not that far, right" Kyle said.

"Indeed" Amy smiled.

"Cool, lets go" Kyle said.

"O.k. then off we go" she said.

The two both walked through the grassing yellow-green plains.

"So, Amy, how is living with the pack of yours?" Kyle asked.

"O.k. actually" she respond.

"What do you mean O.k.?" Kyle asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm the only female in my pack" Amy whisphered in Kyle's ear.

"What no way, what happened to the other females?" Kyle asked more questions.

"They got killed by hunters" she said.

"Oh, but why only females?" Kyle asked one more question.

"I think the humans doesn't want us, wolves, to have any pups" she explained her predict.

"Maybe" Kyle said.

The two continued to walk until Amy stopped.

"What's wrong" Kyle said looking at Amy.

"We're here" she answered.

"Really?" Kyle looked around.

"This is the pack entrance, wait here, because I got to tell them it is o.k." she said and left.

"O.k., she is just like Sid when I met him" Kyle walked away.

Kyle looked at the sky, and saw the clouds, the clouds were shaped like the herd.

"Hey that cloud looks like Manny, and that looks like Sid, then that looks like Diego..." Kyle reminded of the herd.

"I just remembered that I forgot to apologized to Diego" Kyle was looking at the cloud.

"I really sort of miss the herd, I hope they are ok" Kyle said.

A figure looked at Kyle in a distance, it ducked down and crawled on it's belly. Then it jumped and ran towards Kyle. Kyle was looking at the sky, then he heard foot steps coming closer. A large wolf appeared in front of Kyle's eyes. Kyle raised his back leg and kicked it on the face.

"Whoa that was crazy!" Kyle shouted.

The wolf got up and attacked Kyle, so he jumped on the wolf and decided to bit its leg. The wolf cried of the pain and threw Kyle in the air and crashed to a tree.

"Sarkis!" someone called his name.

"Amy! Get away! I'm hunting!" he yelled.

"No don't hurt him, he's with me" Amy yelled out.

* * *

That is it! Sorry if it seems rushed.

I will update soon!


	14. Israel

Things are getting better and better, now my printer works and my new netbook works awesomely. I think I might explode! Reviews are now getting low... Sort of sad but until I finish this, I might make some crossovers. To favorite games to favorite movies. Yeah, so lets start on the answering reviews!

Xion69, glad you liked Amy, her name really does go with her character. But you won't believe who Sarkis is really is. And I know you like wolves, even in my first Ice Age with Kyle story. You said "Yey! A wolf!" Not really what you said but what I think you said in your review. Probably, I might read your new chapter of your story. And yes I was going to put the idea to find Kyle.

TheJokerman, nah, it's o.k., I mean you are a Superman an and everything on you imagination.

This chapter is sort of sweet, cute, lovable and everything else.

* * *

Chapter 14: Israel

Kyle was out cold, since the attack. Amy carried him and put him in a soft bed made by leaves. She layed him down to make him comfortably. Kyle was moving a little then a few moments, he woke up groaning of pain.

"Oh you're finally awake, again" Amy smiled glad to see Kyle o.k.

"Uh... What happened?" Kyle groaned of pain.

"Don't you remember, you were attacked" Amy reminded.

"Oh yeah, I wish I can go home" Kyle said.

"Amy!" someone called Amy.

"Oh Sarkis... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to know now. Who is he?" he demanded her.

"Well, when I was hunting for food. A fire happened when I was at the woods, I was running until a saw a orange figure. I came closer and saw a cub out-cold, so I picked it up and saved him from the fire" Amy explained.

"Hmm. So, that's what happened" Kyle was thinking.

"I must banned him" Sarkis said.

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"The reason is this saber-tooth cub are not like us" he explained.

"Why brother? We can raise him to be like us" Amy convinced him.

"No, take him home, sister. I'm sorry but no" he said.

"Well can he stay here? Please brother..." she said.

"No, I'm sorry he has to go home where he belongs" Sarkis said.

"Come on brother please" she did the puppy dog look.

"Are really gonna let your sister take you over" Kyle said to Sarkis.

"Please sister, that was 16 years ago, and you still are doing that" Sarkis looked away.

"Please" she convinced.

Sarkis looked at her.

"Ahhh... Fine o.k." he said.

"What!" Kyle was shocked the same feeling when he got adopted by Diego.

"Don't worry Kyle, you are just going to stay here a little then I'll take you home" Amy explained.

"Well that is o.k. maybe I might get to know some wolves in your pack" Kyle said.

"Yeah, oh I almost forgot. This is my brother Sarkis" Amy introduced Sarkis.

"Oh it is nice to meet you" Kyle said.

"...hi" Sarkis said.

"He is the leader of the pack" Amy explained.

"Oh you are, sorry if I kicked you, I never knew that you were a leader, and it is important that you protect you pack" Kyle said for a misunderstanding.

Sarkis's eyes opened of kindness, he never heard someone say to him like that "Oh, well...um...thank you".

"Your welcome" Kyle smiled.

He smiled back.

When Kyle saw his smile, it reminded of Diego's smile. Kyle shaked his head of the image.

"Is there something wrong" he asked Kyle.

"Uh... nothing" Kyle responded.

"Well, do you think you want to meet other wolves in the pack? Amy asked.

"Uh, yeah sure" Kyle agreed.

"Well come then, Kyle" Amy leaving and was waiting for Kyle.

"Ok lets go" Kyle smiled.

Kyle and Amy both left. Sarkis decided to go with them. Amy and Kyle walked through the path that leads the pack. Amy spotted and the pack.

"Here we are" Amy said.

Kyle was walking back.

"What's a matter?" she asked him.

"Um, I don't know about this Amy. I feel like I'm different because I'm not a wolf like you" Kyle explained.

"Don't worry, just be yourself, I will be your side" Amy smiled.

"Just do it Kyle, some of the pack might want to know you" Sarkis appeared.

Kyle smiled "O.k.".

Kyle was looking around, Amy was walking away so, Kyle tried to catch up to her. Some other wolves were looking at Kyle with curiosity.

"Um, why are they looking at me suspicious?" Kyle asked.

"Because they never saw a saber-tooth tiger cub or anything like that" Amy explained.

"Don't worry Kyle... It's okay he's with me!" Sarkis called out to the wolves.

The wolves minded their own business.

"Uh, thanks, Sarkis" Kyle smiled.

"Your welcome, Kyle at least they know that you are with me" Sarkis smiled back.

"Oh Kyle you should meet my friend Duke" Amy said.

"Who's Duke?" Kyle asked.

"He's a nice guy, let me introduce him" Amy said.

"Um, ok" Kyle agreed.

"Well you two better not get lost and be hunted by hunters" Sarkis called out to warn them.

"Don't worry, big brother I'm just going to find Duke" she said.

The two searched around, Amy looked everywhere.

"So, how does this Duke look like?" Kyle asked.

"He has white ears and a gray tail with a white stripe and a gray body" Amy remembering the wolf's appearance.

"Oh" Kyle said

"Well maybe he's around..." Amy bumped to something.

"Amy are you ok?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, yeah" she responded.

Kyle looked and saw another wolf.

"And who are you?" Kyle asked.

"I am Duke" he introduced himself.

"Oh so you're Duke" Kyle said.

"Duke I was looking for you" Amy standed up.

"You were sorry, I was looking for Israel. Have you seen him?" Duke said.

"No sorry, but don't worry. His somewhere around here" Amy said.

"Oh, this is Kyle, I saved him for a roaring fire at the woods, somewhere far away from here" Amy said showing kyle in front of her.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kyle" Duke said kindly.

"Nice to meet you too...uh...Duke...right" Kyle smiled.

"Right" Duke answered.

"Um, I'm going to the lake, I'm a bit thristy" Kyle said.

"Ok just don't go too far" Amy warned him.

"O.k. I will" Kyle smiled.

Kyle walked to the lake. He sit down and looked at his reflection. When he saw his reflection, he was thinking about his friends, the herd, especially Diego.

"You know, I think my friends and Diego really miss me right now, they might think I'm gone or dead" Kyle talked to himself.

"Yeah, I wish I was at home, I wonder how long I'm gonna stay here" Kyle said to himself.

As he was looking at his reflection, he saw something in the water, he was looking closer and closer until something came out!

Kyle screamed of terror, he didn't run he stayed at the same postion as he saw a little wolf laughing at him.

"What was that for!" Kyle shouted.

"Ha, ha, ha, that is funny. You should have seen your face" the wolf laughed.

Kyle growled being irritated by this little wolf.

"So, who are you suppose to be?" Kyle asked.

"I'm a wolf silly" the wolf said.

"No, I mean your name" Kyle got annoyed by the question.

"Oh, my name is Israel" the wolf said.

"That figures" Kyle said to himself.

"Well bye nice not knowing you" Kyle left.

As Kyle as leaving he had this feeling he doesn't know what but a feeling. He walked with a right foot, then a left, walked back, and turned around in a circle.

"Ah, ha, so you were following me" Kyle said looking at the wolf

"Yeah, aren't we playin' follow the leader?" Israel asked.

"No, kid just go home" Kyle said rudely.

The little wolf still followed him.

"Let's play a game then" the wolf suggested.

"No...wait...yeah we should" Kyle said.

"What should we play then?" the wolf asked.

"Lets play; Hide n Go Seek, you hide and I try to find you" Kyle explained.

"O.k." the wolf agreed.

"I'll count to 20, you go and hide, ok" Kyle said.

"Got it,...what's your..." the wolf was about to say name until KYle said it.

"Kyle" he said.

"Oh okay Kyle" Israel said.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Kyle counted.

"Where should I hide, ah, I know the secret hiding place that no one can ever find me" Israel hide in a under rock chamber able to fit in.

"Fifteen! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Ready or not, here I come" Kyle stopped counting.

Kyle looked around the area, "Wow, he is really good at hiding, all well I'mm too lazy to find him".

Kyle left leaving Israel in the hiding place thinking of playing Hide n Go Seek.

* * *

Well, what do you guys think. Think it might have some lack of details, I don't know. But maybe I do.

Review and Comment.


	15. Faults

Well I'm back with the continuous adventures of Kyle and his friends... Now I'm done taking a break of . School is keeping me on making some chapters, usually I do my homework at night. Bad idea huh? The rest I sleep happily, having my saliva dripping when I wake up. Ha, ha funny.

TheJokerman, probably when Kyle goes... never mind I don't want to spoil anything. And thanks for the review!

KaylaDestroyer, soon enough.

Xion69, that answers your question on the chapter 14 of Sarkis. Well, Amy and Sarkis are suppose to be 26 years old; barley adults. I don't know how old is wolves in 10,000 B.C.

Prikle1 Acs, yeah sure I will do it.

Man just like hearing the song "Impossible" by Manafest! This gives me some ideas on my writing and drawing. Oh yeah my drawing! I did an update of more drawings of my deviantart. ArtGuy404*dot*deviantart*com. Just to let you know...

* * *

Chapter 15: Faults

Everyone in the herd, was at the forest, looking for Kyle. But they were looking for his body if he is dead. Diego doesn't know if Kyle died or not he knows he can't find him.

"Did you find his body?" Sara ask Justin.

"Nope..." Justin murmured.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Why does our best friend died in a fire?" Justin answered.

"I don't know" Sara was beginning to cry.

Diego heard there conversation and went to them.

"It was my fault" Diego said.

"What?" Sara was confused at first.

"It was my fault that Roy sulked me and went to the fire in the first place" he explained.

"No actually it was my fault cause if I didn't let him go get some fire wood, he wouldn't be in the fire and dead" Justin said.

"Hey, you guys!" Ellie cried out to them.

"What is it?" Sara asked.

"I discovered something" Ellie responded.

The three went to Ellie and the rest too.

"What is it Ellie?" Manny asked.

"You guys think that Roy is dead right" Ellie said.

"Right!" everyone shouted.

"Wrong" she corrected them.

"What?" Sid began to get confused.

"Look at these footprints" Ellie showed them.

Diego got close to the prints and he observed them.

"Hey these look like mines" he said.

"And these might be Talon's species" Manny looked at a different print.

"So, I guess Roy has met with a wolf the same size as Talon's" Ellie explained.

"So, he has been kidnapped" Eddie began to worry and his brother gulped.

"Not kidnapped but saved" Ellie explained her predictions.

"Hmm. I guess you right Ellie" Sara smiled feeling a little relief.

"So, we gotta find him?" Manny tried answering.

"Yes" Ellie smiled carrying Peaches.

"Well lets go then" Manny sighed and finally agreed.

* * *

Kyle laughed of the ditching prank.

"Ha, ha, now I'm finally by myself without that annoying wolf" Kyle laughed calming himself down.

"Kyle" someone called him.

"Huh, I'm over here" Kyle answered.

Amy appeared coming towards him.

"Kyle, have you seen Israel?" she asked.

"Is this Israel, happens to be this little wolf who is sort of annoying" Kyle said.

"Yes, you've seen him" she said.

"Yeah, but he ran away" Kyle lied.

"Where!" she asked quickly.

"Somewhere at the lake" Kyle pointed at the dazzling lake with the waterfall.

"Okay, thanks" Amy smiled and left.

"Sure" Kyle smiled back.

Kyle looked at Amy when she was leaving. As she disappears, where is the lake, Kyle jumps up and worries.

"Oh man, I gotta find Israel" Kyle gulped.

Kyle run off to the other side and called Israel's name.

"Israel! Israel!" Kyle yelled out.

It has being 20 mins since he left the game with Israel.

"Rrrrr, just hope that I find him and make sure that this never happened" Kyle said to himself.

* * *

Extort walk to this city after he got out of his little boat that he made. He was lost but maybe he might find some help. He wiped his glasses and saw a man standing in front of him.

"Um, excuse me" Extort got close to the man.

"Yes" the man answered.

"Where is the city called Targus?" Extort asked.

"Right over there, it's about two miles away" the man pointed out to the city.

"Wow! I've being away from home" Extort realized.

"Well good luck, have a happy day, old man" the man left.

"I'm not old, I'm 41!" Extort shouted.

"That is still old to me" the man shout back.

Extort growled and walked to the city. He knows he has to walk two miles, he can take the bus but he doesn't have any money. So, Extort decided to walk for hours.

* * *

Kyle ran in circles looking for Israel. Kyle searched everywhere, but there is no wolf to be found.

"Wow, Israel knows how to hide really good" Kyle looked around.

Until Kyle give up, Amy appeared.

"Kyle come over here" he said a little harsh.

"What is it?" Kyle was confused.

"Israel said that you and him were playing hide n seek" she said.

Kyle saw Israel and Duke staring at him.

"Um yeah that is true, what did I do wrong Judge Judy" Kyle said.

"Israel said that you left him, and he was waiting a long time for you to find him" Amy looked at him disappointed.

"Listen, I'm sorry I did that but when I was trying to find him, I don't know where he was... so that is the part I left him" Kyle was ashamed.

"Israel" Duke looked at him.

"Well I did hide in my secret hiding place, that no one will never find me" Israel explained.

"But we are glad you are safe" Duke nuzzled him.

"So, I guess we are cool" Kyle scratched his head and smiled.

"Well yeah" Duke said.

"Come on Israel, lets go you home" Duke carried Israel and left.

Amy walked towards to the lake, her head was down. Kyle looked at her, he was curious to find out what was bothering her. So, he walk to her.

"Amy are you okay?" Kyle asked slowly.

"Kyle I'm disappointed in you" Amy looked at the water.

"I know" Kyle was feeling guilty.

"If something bad happen to Israel, I don't know what Duke will do" she said.

"Amy I'm sorry that I left Israel by himself hiding in his secret place and I do feel guilty about it" Kyle said.

"Well I forgive you" she said.

"So, what is bothering you?" Kyle asked.

"It's that I feel lonely" Amy said.

"Well why don't you find a person for you" Kyle said.

"I wish but no" Amy's smile went into a frown.

"Why?" Kyle was interested of this story.

"Cause I fell in love with someone but he is dead I think" Amy said.

"Oh why don't you marry with uh... Duke! He seems a nice guy" Kyle suggested.

"No he had a mate before she got killed by hunters" Amy explained.

"Oh that is mestup! She doesn't deserve to die!" Kyle was a bit shocked.

"Yes, I know, but I decided to not get a mate, cause the one I fell in love with was the one for me" Amy looked at the sky.

"What's his name?" Kyle asked.

"His name is Talon..." she said.

Kyle's eyes widen "What was his name again?".

"Talon" she said.

Kyle slapped himself, he couldn't believe it, Talon was the one that Amy fell in love.

"Hey, I got an idea! What about you stay at the place where is my home maybe, it might cheer up with your Talon problem" Kyle smiled.

"Well thank you, but maybe when I take you home, I will go back at my home" Amy said.

"No really Amy, just stay at my home it will cheer you up" Kyle tried to convince her.

"Well o.k. I will stay a little then go home" Amy agreed.

"Cool" Kyle smiled.

* * *

Hehe, convenient huh? It is shocking for some readers, but sort of funny.

Review and Comment


	16. A Hunting

Like the reviews you guys. I just like to answer questions. When I first saw the review of Ic3Ag3Freak, I was a bit confused though cause it was Xion69's review! I was like What! O.k. now let me answer your reviews.

Ic3Ag3Freak/Xion69, well those questions are going to be answered. You just got to read carefully... Oh yeah, tell your friend, that my cousin liked her story. She said that she like it!

KaylaDestroyer, here's a new chapter for you.

TheJokerman, don't worry I will add him soon, I hae it planned out how will he meet Kyle.

Prikle1 Acs, hmm...really...

* * *

Chapter 16: A Hunting

It was the same day when Kyle discovered of the Amy and Talon sitting on the tree thing. It was night and the wolves in the pack were having a celebration of no humans killing them.

"Let us begin with our visitor, Kyle!" Sarkis introduced the wolves.

The wolves in howled in the moonight. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwh!".

"Ah! That was a bit too loud" Kyle covered his ears.

"My apologies Kyle, but this is how we do in many generations" Sarkis explained.

"Yeah, even in 20-10" Kyle rubbed his ears.

Kyle walked to Amy sitting next to a pair of other wolves.

"Hey Kyle, oh sorry, this is Kyle, I've saved him from a fire" Amy introduced to some wolves.

"Nice to meet you" one of them said.

"Uh, hi" Kyle sort waved his paw.

"Um, Amy I feel like going for a walk" Kyle said in a little tone.

"Uh yeah, sure Kyle, if there is anything bothering you it's okay but don't go too far" Amy smiled.

"Thanks" Kyle made a weak smile.

Kyle left slowly into the woods, he followed the sounds of the relaxing waterfall. He saw the moon light shinning the water. Kyle sighed and saw the reflection of the full moon.

"I wish my mom and dad are with me" he said.

"I wonder why they died when I was a little 1 year old" Kyle closed his eyes

Then some crumpling sounds was approaching to Kyle. Kyle didn't hear a thing. It was coming closer and closer then a scream was heard.

"Ahhh!" Kyle freaked out.

The figure attacked Kyle, but Kyle manage to tackle back. He saw the shadows face and it was... Israel.

"Israel!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Hi" he made a smile.

"What were you doing?" Kyle was in attacking Jack mode.

"Hunting" he replied.

"You know it is dangerous at night!" Kyle shouted.

"What about you" he said.

"Well you have a point there" Kyle's mind changed.

"Um lets go back to the others" Israel suggested.

"Yeah" Kyle looked back.

Then something was staring at them as the two leave.

* * *

The next day...

The herd was at there camp area. Sara, Justin, Sid, Peaches, Crash, and Eddie were looking for food. Manny, Ellie, Diego and Talon were just talking.

"Are you sure were going to the right place, Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, Ellie, we always go to the right place every time we go somewhere" Manny chuckled.

"It's sort of strange how every time we go somewhere random, we go to our destination" Diego said.

Talon was quiet, he didn't what to say, also a possible subject he wants to say. He just leaves in a depress manner.

"What's wrong with him?" Manny was confused.

"I don't know" Ellie said.

"Let me talked to him" Diego replied.

Diego walked to the woods, he saw Talon laying on a rock. Diego strolled towards him, Talon sighed.

"What do you want?" Talon answered.

"Um, I was just...um...going to ask what was bothering you" Diego said.

"Why do you care" Talon said in a cold way.

Diego was silent.

"Sorry" Talon apologizes.

"So, what is bothering you?" Diego asked.

"My past" Talon replied.

"Why?" Diego was curious.

"When I was a pup, my parents died by these hunters, I saw them got killed, I was silent, I feel like I'm going to die and my best friend too. I don't know what happen to her" Talon explained.

"Well, I'm sorry Talon, I don't remember my parents, only my brothers" Diego said.

"I keep on having these nightmares, in my heart I was crying, it was hunting me" Talon added.

"Don't worry, Talon maybe someday you might forget about it soon enough" Diego smiled.

"Thanks for the cheer up, maybe your right, something might change my mind" Talon smiled back.

"Well, thats how you should be all the time" Diego padded on Talon back.

The two left and returned back to the campsite.

* * *

It was the day, the day that Kyle was leaving with the wolves. The second day. Everything was quiet and peaceful, the pack was resting and enjoying the day time. Kyle was resting on a rock, looking at the sky. His fur was moving gracefully by the soft wind.

"Today, is a peaceful day" Kyle smiled.

"It is" someone answered.

Kyle looked back and saw Sarkis coming towards.

"Oh it is you" Kyle smiled.

Sarkis sat next to Kyle.

"You know, we never have a peaceful day like this for years" Sarkis looked at the sky.

"Really, cause I think you guys do have some days like this" Kyle looked at Sarkis.

"No, actually it may seem like it but no" Sarkis's smile went away.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Mostly we worry about hunters or weather conditions or something that might harm our pack. And I don't want anything happen to this pack, they are like family to me. Especially, Amy. If something happen to my little sister, I don't know what to do" Sarkis head went down.

"If something happened to you?" Kyle added.

"If something happen to me, my pack has to find a new leader, like Amy, or maybe you" he laughed a little.

"I'm honored, but maybe I have to go home, my family is there" Kyle smiled.

"I understand" Sarkis smiled.

"Don't worry, if something threatens this pack, I will handle the enemy" Kyle was in his position.

"What are you doing? You can't fight can you?" Sarkis laughed.

"Sure I can, try me then" Kyle was ready.

"O.k. then. Rahhhhhh!" Sarkis chased Kyle.

Kyle tackled Sarkis and grab his two ears and pulled them.

"O.k. ow ow!" Sarkis gives up.

"You see" Kyle got off of Sarkis.

"Wow. You can fight but that was basic move" Sarkis said.

"I know but i can't go hard like what happen last time" Kyle tried to let Sarkis remember.

Sarkis remembered by the kicking attack.

"Oh I remember, you kicked me" Sarkis remembered.

"Ha, ha, ha" Kyle laughed.

"That was not funny you know" Sarkis was feeling embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you attacked me, so, I have to do my defense but I lost cause you knocked me out" KYle was feeling a little mad.

"Sorry, about that, you don't have any brain damage right" Sarkis smiled.

"Na, not really" Kyle touched his head.

The two looked at each other.

"You're a good kid, Kyle" Sarkis looked at him.

"You're a...um...a great...wolf" Kyle couldn't explain it.

Sarki laughed some more.

"Kyle can you stay..." Sarkis stopped.

Then a wolf came running heaving for air.

"Sarkis...hunters...approaching...here!" the wolf couldn't get any air.

"Hunters!" Sarkis yelled out.

"Attention everyone! Hunters are coming this way! Go and to emergency destination!" Sarkis yelled.

The wolves began to run and scream of horror.

"Kyle come on we got to go now!" Sarkis said.

Kyle nodded.

"You guys have an emergency location?" Kyle was confused.

"Less talking more running" Sarkis run behind the rest of the pack.

Then Duke came out of nowhere.

"Sarkis! Have you seen, Israel!" Duke asked terrified.

"No" Sarkis answered.

Then Amy appeared.

"I couldn't find him, we have to look around" Amy was breathing heavily.

"Amy I'm glad your o.k." Sarkis was worried.

"We gotta find Israel!" Duke was worried.

Everyone was arguing and worried and Kyle was quiet. Then he had enough with the arguing cause maybe they are going to die.

"Listen I will go find, Israel. He is like a magnate to me cause he finds me easily!" Kyle shouted out.

"What, no, it's too dangerous" Sarkis was worried.

"Don't worry, I will find him, trust me" Kyle was ready to dash in the forest.

"Fine o.k. just be careful" Sarkis said.

"O.k." Kyle ran into the woods.

Kyle continuously search for Israel.

"Israel! Israel!" Kyle called him.

"Israel I'm going to play a game" Kyle yelled something different.

Then a little wolf tackled Kyle and hugged him.

"Good thing I find you Kyle" Israel got off of him.

"No kidding. Come on we gotta go, your dad is worried sick" Kyle ran but Israel didn't.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"It's that Duke is not actually my father" Israel explained.

Kyle thought that Israel was changing the subject.

"So, this is why you are not running to safety?" Kyle said but little confused.

"Cause my mom and dad died by hunters, then I was lost and was hungry, then I met with Duke and he decided to raise me" Israel explained.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kyle was feeling sad for Israel.

"It's o.k." Israel made a weak smile.

"You know, since your dad died, I think Duke is pretty much a father to you" Kyle suggested.

"Really" Israel jumped up.

"Yeah, come on we got to go" Kyle said in a hurry.

Then a spear hit in the middle of a tree between Kyle and Israel.

"Hurry!" Kyle shouted of horror.

The two ran for their lives. They hear hunters yelling and catching them. Israel was afraid, Kyle was protecting him. As, they were running, Israel tripped in a clumzy way, that made Kyle trip too. Then, they saw a hunter in front of them but Kyle standing there all defenseless.

* * *

I was gonna make it longer but I wanted to upload now. I just want to finish this story, but I got to wait.

So, please review and comment.

I will update the next one on Saturday, next week! So, be ready!


	17. Reunited

Here's the next chapter. And the chapter says Reunited, it doesn't mean it's the ending, no, there is still more to continue.

Thumbs up for the new games Metroid: Other M and Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. Awesome games, I passed them and was cool!

Xion69, it's o.k. that was kinda funny about another account user but it was you. And yeah, I fix the error...my mistake.

KaylaDestoryer, I don't know when should I put **Extort**. I'm still getting ideas...

Prikle1 Acs, uh, no, was about to put that but no...

* * *

Chapter 17: Reunited

Kyle and Israel were on the ground looking at the hunter. Israel was terrified and shaking, making Kyle to protect him. The hunter grabbed his spear and aimed at the two as he was about to do that. A wolf attacked the hunter and the two were saved.

"Sarkis!" Kyle yelled out.

"Kyle, Israel, you two are o.k." Sarkis gasped of air.

"Yeah" Israel smiled.

"Come on lets get out of here" Kyle ran into the forest.

Kyle, Israel, and Sarkis ran into the forest. But they were lost and had no where to go.

"Rrrrrrrr... where do we go?" Kyle asked Sarkis.

"It's somewhere around here" Sarkis was a bit freaked out.

Then they heard a scream.

"Amy!" Sarkis gasped.

They ran and saw Amy backing away from a hunter with a deadly spear. Kyle runs toward to Amy.

"Kyle!" Sarkis and Israel yelled.

The hunter threw the spear at Amy. The spear was about to hit Amy's nose until Kyle grabbed it with his teeth. And threw it at the hunter, the hunter screamed and the spear ripped it's clothes off.

"Amy, are you alright" Kyle looked at Amy if she was o.k.

"Yeah" she said.

"Amy!" Sarkis came running.

"Sarkis!" Amy saw him coming.

"You okay?" he asked.

"That's the same question, Kyle asked" Amy smiled.

"Where's Duke?" Kyle asked.

"Duke!" Amy yelled.

She saw Duke tangled by a dried up thick root by the back paw.

"Duke!" Israel yelled.

Again another hunter appeared, with a spear.

"Israel! What are you doing!" Amy yelled.

The hunter saw the little wolf running into horror. Israel didn't know what he was doing. The man threw the spear, Israel stopped.

"Israel!" Duke yelled looking at his eyes.

Israel was frozen for a while, he closed his eyes, then he felt a push. He saw Kyle saving him but the spear slashed his arm, making him bleed.

"Kyle!" Sarkis yelled.

Sarkis attacked the human. But instantly, the hunter kicked Sarkis in the face then slashed him in the face.

"Sarkis!" Amy burst into tears.

She saw Duke coming to her. And Sarkis's face bleeding at the eye. Kyle got up slowly feeling the pain on his arm. He saw Sarkis close to death, the hunter was whacking him to death. Kyle ran and bite the hunter on the leg. The hunter howled and threw Kyle to the floor making him unconscious. Sarkis was at rage, he bit him hard, the hunter couldn't take the pain. He the hunter gived up and left all injured. Sarkis walked towards Kyle.

"Kyle" he said in a low pure tone.

Kyle's eyes were awaking. His vision was a blur until he saw Sarkis's cuted face.

"Wha...what happened?" Kyle asked slowly.

"It's over, we won" he responded.

"Oh cool" Kyle made a smile.

"Sarkis!" someone called him.

"Amy" Sarkis smiled.

He heard his sister sobbing.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Sarkis nuzzled her.

* * *

The Next Day...

"I guess this is time to go" Kyle said.

"Awww... Do you really have to go" Israel whined being dramatic.

"Yeah... Don't worry, Duke is with you at all times. Right Duke" Kyle smiled.

"Yeah" Duke smiled.

"Yeah, cause he's my dad" Israel nuzzled Duke.

Duke's eyes open wide, he didn't expected that.

"Yeah, and I'm with my own son" Duke nuzzled back.

"Um, Amy where's Sarkis, I want to tell him goodbye?" Kyle asked Amy.

"He's over at his rock bed" Amy said.

"O.k. thanks, I'll be back" Kyle smiled.

Kyle walked to the 'rock beds'. He saw Sarkis laying on his rock bed looking at the sky.

"Kyle, thank you for helping my pack, if it wasn't for you, we would have perished" Sarkis looked at the sky "my parents would be proud that none of our pack didn't got killed".

"It was nothing really, I'm happy to help" Kyle smiled.

"So why do you come here?" he asked.

Kyle looked at his face, the only thing he could see is the wound on his eye.

"I just came here so, I can say goodbye" Kyle looked away.

"Oh, well it's nice meeting you, Kyle" Sarkis smiled.

"Yeah, goodbye" Kyle hugged him a little.

"Well, I gotta go, bye" Kyle left running.

Kyle reached to Amy.

"Now do we go yup" Kyle smiled.

As they were leaving, everyone was saying goodbye.

"Bye Israel, bye Duke" he said.

2 hours past...

"Are there yet?" Kyle asked

"Yeah, almost there, Kyle your a bit worried" Amy realized.

"Yeah, cause it's been three days and I guess the herd are worried" Kyle said.

"Oh" Amy said.

"Yeah" Kyle responded.

"Are you o.k.? You were excited to come back but now you look all sad. Is something bothering you?" she asked.

"Well, I treated a friend badly, and I think he won't forgive me or anything. But one thing, he doesn't know who am I" Kyle explained.

"Then who are you?" Amy asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain, you might think I'm just lying" Kyle said.

"If you want to tell me when we get there, that will be fine" Amy suggested.

"Okay" Kyle agreed.

They continued to walk until, Kyle heard an grumpy voice.

"Did you hear that?" Kyle asked.

"No" Amy listened carefully.

Kyle jumped up and ran "Come one!".

Kyle ran hearing this groaning sound of someone or Manny!

"Ha, you move!" Crash pushed Eddie.

"No! You move!" Eddie pushed back.

Manny groaned" Can you guys be quiet!".

The two stopped arguing. Kyle saw the herd and his friends. Kyle looked back to the tree and took a deep breath. Amy came running.

"Stay here" Kyle said.

Kyle took another deep breath and ran towards the herd.

"You guys!" Kyle yelled of joy.

"Is that Roy!" Ellie said not knowing who Roy really is.

"Kyle..." Sara was shocked.

"Come on" Justin ran to his friend.

Kyle ran and stopped and saw everyone running towards him. Everyone stopped but tripped of clumsiness.

Kyle laughed.

"Kyle is that really you!" Justin was surprised to see his friend.

"Yup" Kyle smiled.

"What took you so long?" Manny asked.

"I had a little help" Kyle looked back and winked at Amy.

Amy whinked back. And saw another wolf looking strange. She hid herself behind a tree.

"Hey Talon, I have a surprise for you" Kyle said.

"What?" he was confused.

"Amy!" Kyle yelled.

"Amy?" he was confused until a flashback it him.

The two stared at each other eyes. Talon was frozen, could it be, Amy, my lost friend, I thought she was died but she survive.

"Amy?" Talon said her name.

"Talon?" Amy said his name.

"Is that really you! Wow!" Talon got close to Amy.

"It's been a long time! I thought you were dead!" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, me too!" Talon smiled.

"Who's she?" Manny asked.

"That's Amy, she's the one who saved me from the fire" Kyle explained.

"Told you" Ellie teased Manny.

Talon and Amy approached to the herd.

Amy saw a tiger looking all depressed and alone.

"Is that maybe your father?" she asked.

"Uh, no" Kyle responded.

"Oh never mind" she said.

"Peaches!" Kyle smiled.

"Kyle!" she hugged him.

"So, buddy, how was your travel?" Justin asked.

"Awesome! I mean, I stayed in a pack of wolves, and defeating some crazy hunters and there is a big waterfall that looks cool" Kyle explained.

"Wow! Fascinating" Sara said.

"And you said you were worried" Justin teased Sara.

"What!" Sara slapped Justin.

"Ow!" Justin touched his cheek.

Kyle laughed "Ah, I missed you guys".

"So did Diego" Manny added.

"Oh thanks for reminding me, I gotta talk to him" Kyle said.

"Kay, good luck" Ellie said.

Kyle looks around then runs into a bush. He bumped into Diego as he stopped.

"Uh, hi" Kyle made a smile.

"Hey" Diego responded.

"Listen, I'm sorry" the two said it the same.

"No, I'm sorry" Kyle took the blame.

"No, I'm sorry" Diego said.

"I shouldn't acted that way, I was..." Kyle gulped "selfish".

"And I'm sorry for treating you like that" Diego answered.

Kyle smiled. Diego looked into his eyes, it give him an image of Kyle.

"You know, you really like someone I know" Diego said.

"Who?" Kyle responded.

"A Kid namd, Kyle" he said.

Kyle made a stare at Diego with an eye brow up.

"Kyle, is that you!" Diego was shocked.

"Wow! You barely notice!" Kyle laughed.

"What happen to you?" he asked.

"I don't know, some how the Time Machine went berserk again and took me in and now I look like this" Kyle explained.

"Oh I see" Diego smiled.

* * *

I'm very speechless, I have nothing to say.

Review and Comment!


	18. A Digital Map

Yes, I finally get to finish this chapter. Now I got to do the next one.

Glad I'm back! Right now I got to complete my Jungle Book fanfic. I haven't done a single chapter or a word.

TheJokerman, glad to hear you too. And again sorry if I took so long.

KaylaDestoryer, yes, I was speechless cause of the ending.

Xion69, sorry just can't think of a verb that is put instead of **said**.

Prikle1 Acs, you will, I just have some things to plan out. You can tell me your ideas but I won't add to the fanfic. And you're right about I'm busy on school work.

This chapter is going to be exciting!

* * *

Chapter 18: A Digital Map

"So, all this time, you were Roy?" Diego tried to catch Kyle's explanation.

"Yup" Kyle affirmed.

"Oh, why you didn't tell us? This wouldn't ever happened if you told the truth" Diego looked at him.

Kyle opened his mouth but he hasn't have the words to say.

"Kyle, does anyone know who you are?" he asked.

"Uh, Manny, Eddie, Crash, Peaches, and Talon" Kyle answered "Except Ellie and Sid they don't really do they?".

"So, how was your trip with that wolf" Diego said.

"The wolf is Amy, and it was cool over there" Kyle answered.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, I met a friend named Israel, and defeated some hunters! It was awesome!" Kyle lied down and cross his arms to his head.

"You always fight to save your friends" Diego laughed.

"Ha, ha you're right" Kyle laughed.

"So, you two finally made up" Manny approached the two.

"Yeah" Diego smiled.

"So, you and Roy stop fighting" Manny tried to make things clear.

"Uh, Manny... He knows that I'm Kyle" Kyle laughed.

"You Do?" Manny was confused.

Diego nodded.

"He, he, now I gotta tell Ellie and Sid that I'm myself" Kyle smiled.

"Oh o.k." Diego smiled.

Kyle leaves. Manny makes a funny stare at Diego.

"I know that look" Manny made a tiny smile.

"What look?" Diego frowned.

"The I care about that look" Manny teased him.

"What? Huh?" Diego's jaw was open.

"Yeah, you certainly care about Kyle" Manny continuously teased.

"What? No!" Diego got irritated.

"Yes, you do, I bet some day you will tell me, that you care about the boy" Manny leaves laughing.

"What? He's crazy" Diego was a bit mad.

* * *

"Hey, Ellie and Sid wait up!" Kyle reached to them.

"Oh, hi Roy" Ellie smiled.

"Ha, ha, your going to laugh this" Kyle made a smile.

"Laugh at what?" Sid asked.

"...I'm...Kyle" Kyle flinched.

"Kyle, what?" Sid's mouth opened.

"Kyle? I don't understand, really, why would you do that?" Ellie asked.

"Well, it was to fool around but I didn't know, you would climax, by telling Diego to adopt me" Kyle laughed.

"Oh, so, April Fool's Day!" Sid jumped and tackled Kyle.

"Uh, Sid it's not April Fool's Day yet, it's March" Kyle laughed.

"Oh, sorry, heh, heh" Sid was embarrassed.

"Nah, it's o.k." Kyle smiled.

"So, uh, we got nothing to say, huh?" Ellie said, feeling a bit clueless.

"Uh, yeah, maybe, I gotta find Sara and Justin" Kyle leaves.

"Wow! Sunset already, lets find the others for camp" Ellie looked at Sid.

"Yeah" Sid agreed.

* * *

Night Time...

Everyone gathered around in the fire. Everyone listened to Sid's story.

"So, I light up, with the two rocks, to make a spark, and these vines light up and appeared a huge me. The mini sloths and me, danced until they rap me up with these vines and threw me into the volcano, I screamed. I thought I was about to die until I went up to the sky. I went inside to my huge me, then there was shaking. Everyone screamed and ran away, my huge me was falling and col...col...um... Sara what was the word?" Sid asked.

"Collapsing" Sara said.

"Oh yeah, colasping, then I was rolling down... that's how I became the #1 fire king" Sid said his story " The End".

"I guess that is true" Manny said.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Remember, the meltdown, the huge boat" Manny said, helping Ellie to remember.

"Oh I remember" Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, so who's next!" Eddie was impatient.

"Uh, what about Kyle" Diego suggested.

"Huh... what!" Kyle woke up of boredom.

"Kyle, you want to share a story with us?" Diego asked Kyle.

"Well, I don't know" Kyle didn't felt like saying a story.

"Aw, come on" Crash whined.

"Yeah, tell us" Justin said.

"Come on Kyle" Sara encourage him.

"Okay" Kyle smiled.

"Begin" Manny said.

"Okay, what should I start... Oh yeah... I got one... This story is called "the Landlady". It all began by a "seventeen-year-old" guy named Billy Weaver. It was at London, England and Billy was looking for a place to stay. That day, was a cold chilly night, he was looking for a hotel . He asked a man if he seen a cheap place to stay. The man said "Yes there is one in a 1/2 mile". Billy left looking for the hotel, as he was walking, he saw a sign that just hypnotized him. The thing he saw was "bed and breakfast" and it was cheap too! He press the door bell and a lady just opened the door instantly. Billy jumped up of fear. The lady greeted him, she looked like a 45-year-old lady. She said "Just sign the book in the living room while you just put your stuff away". Billy went to the living room and the landlady was there. She asked him if he wants some tea. He asked the landlady "why the names of the book are two or three years old". She said "Well it's that some people don't come here". Billy understand her, but the names in the sign in book, was awfully familiar. The landlady did say that the people who sign was undergraduate people. Billy was more confused, then the landlady said "Oh Mr. Weaver, the two are up there in my room, up the fourth floor". Billy was shocked, "Oh but you next" she said it freaky. Billy tasted the tea and tasted like fake almonds which...I don't know what's it called... it starts with a "c". So, in the end, Billy dies and is put in the landlady's room...The End".

"Yay!" Sid shouted out.

Everyone else clapped.

"Wow! Was my story really that good. I just got it from a book" Kyle was amazed.

"Nice story, Kyle" Ellie clapped.

"Thanks" Kyle said.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except Kyle. He was looking at the stars, just thinking about something, very important to him.

"It's funny how my life is" Kyle made a laugh.

"You're awake" someone said.

"I knew I was you" Kyle looked back and saw Diego.

"Can't sleep" he replied.

"No, it's something else" Kyle said.

"What is it about?" he asked.

"Well, it's about my parents, every month or a year, it seems I'm forgetting about them" Kyle explained.

"That's just normal, I will never forget my parents, but I'm sad though since they left" Diego said.

"Oh, I guess you get to meet your parents, because I don't know how my parents were, I wonder what they were like?" Kyle frowned.

"Don't worry, I bet you parents are good people" Diego smiled.

"Thanks" Kyle's attitude changes.

Diego yawns.

"Well, I'm going to sleep, your not coming?" he asked.

"No, but I have a question".

"Go, ahead" Diego smiled.

"How were your parents like?" he asked.

"Um, well, they were good parents, I mean the best! They cared about me and loved me, no other family is like that until, they died" Diego stopped.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can feel the same way" Kyle's smile went to a frown.

"Nah, it's okay" Diego smiled "Well, I'm going to sleep, night Kyle" Diego leaves.

"Night...Diego" Kyle said it in a low tone.

5 minutes later...

A light hologram-ed to the surface of the ground. It began to hover and fly to the camp.

"Must find, user, Kyle Stanford" it said in a computer voice.

It scanned on Manny, Ellie, Sid, Crash, Eddie, Diego, and Peaches. When it scan, it was a negative, then they scan on Justin and Sara. It turn to a positive but a bit negative.

Kyle was looking at the stars, then this light appeared behind him.

"What the?" Kyle got freaked out.

It shooted a laser at Kyle, then he was beginning to feel a change on him. After the beam was gone, Kyle could feel a breeze on his shoulders. Then his paws was change into hands. He could feel his smooth face and his hair.

"I'm back to myself again" Kyle was amazed.

"Map to portal located" it said, showing a map to the portal.

"Kyle?" someone said it mysteriously.

"Huh? Oh Sara, Justin you're awake" Kyle smiled.

"What a relief! You are not naked!" Justin laughed.

"Yeah, what a relief..." Kyle was irritated.

"So, what did you got there?" Sara asked.

"A map to a portal which will open any time soon" Kyle explain.

"Aw... shoot..." Sara was disappointed.

"What! What?" Justin answered.

"It will take us 50 hours to get there" Sara said.

"Well, I'm going home care if it takes a risk to get there" Justin gets his shoes ready.

"But we can't leave the herd" Kyle protested.

"Then ask" Justin said.

"O.k. sheesh" Kyle got frustrated.

"Hey, um... I found a way to go back home, so, can Sara, Justin and I can go?" Kyle asked.

"Na, hah" he said in his sleep.

"Okay it's a yes" Kyle approved.

"Let's go" the three ran.

* * *

Sorry about how rush it is, because somebody! Was worried that I'm not going to update...


	19. An Evil Tracker

Hey, I'm back with another chapter for no other problems, I had in the last chapter.

KaylaDestroyer, you have got your wish! Now, what will happen next?

Xion69, I understand. I know you want me to know. And yeah, I was mad that once I updated my chapter. I forgot Talon and Amy.

This is for Prikle1 Acs. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 19: An Evil Tracker

"Whoa, don't you think, it's kinda cold" Justin shivered of the cool breeze.

"You're right, I wish I had my fur back" Kyle's shoulders shaked and goosebumps appearing on his arm.

"Why, do we have to leave at night?" Sara was dying on the cold.

"We might die here" Kyle said.

The three were arguing until they hear a growling sound and leaves shaking behind them.

"What was that?" Sara began to worry.

"I don't know" Kyle was scared.

"You see Justin, we should never leave the herd" Sara argued.

"Why, blaming on me, it was you who wanted to go by that map!" then Justin began to argue.

"My fault! Kyle had that map in the first place?" Sara got even more enraged.

"Kyle!" the two announce his name.

"Heh, heh, oops..." Kyle made a small laugh.

"See, this is your fault!" Sara argued.

"Now we're lost and cold!" Justin began to argue.

"You guys!" Kyle shouted in front at their faces.

Everyone was quiet.

"Can't you guys realize that something is going to eat us or other than that!" Kyle shouted.

"Well do that ninja combat thing" Justin said.

"If I can see the enemy, maybe I will do that!" Kyle stand tall.

Then the growling sound came louder.

"Ahhhh!" the three hugged each other.

Then a sloth came running and tripped, rolling down the their feet.

"Sid!"

"Hi" he answered.

"What are you doing here?" Justin yelled out.

"Well... It was Crash and Eddie's fault" Sid pointed at a tree branch.

"Great Sid! You blow our cover!" Crash jumped off the tree branch.

"You just kill everything huh?" Eddie followed his brother.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Sara was enraged.

"We followed you guys" Crash respond.

"Why" Justin said.

"We wanted to know where you guys are going, but we find out we're far away from the others" Eddie explained.

"Told you" Sara pushed Justin on the shoulder with her finger.

"Are you going to start again!" Justin began to be frustrated.

"You guys!" Kyle exclaimed "Okay maybe we can just go back".

"Dude we have been walking for hours, and we don't know what direction should we go to" Justin said.

"Never mind" Kyle replied.

"And what was that growl?" Kyle asked.

"Oh sorry, that was my stomach" Sid replied.

"Dude, did you just realize something?" Crash asked his brother.

"What?" Eddie replied.

"Kyle is not little Diego anymore!" he said, making Eddie barely notice that.

"Oh, yeah" Eddie and Sid both notice.

"How did you changed!" Eddie asked Kyle.

"Well, the map over there changed me back" he explained.

"That is so cool!" Eddie said, with his eyes widen.

"So, I guess we are going to die here" Sara made a sad look.

"Come on we can survive here" Justin put his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled and agreed "Okay".

"Okay! I'm getting cold now, Sid would you make a fire" Kyle said, shivering the sharp cold wind.

"Sure, I just gotta find some rocks" Sid said, crawling down the ground searching for rocks.

"I guess we're going to camp here" Sara suggested.

"Awww... we have to sleep on the floor" Justin whined.

"Don't worry, we can make hanged beds on those branches" Kyle pointed at a tree with its branches all over the ground.

"Alright, lets get construction!" Justin was ready.

"Okay, um , I'll bring some wood" Sara suggested and leaves.

"Hey, Crash and Eddie, follow Sid cause maybe he might get lost" Kyle said, the two leaves climbing on the tree branches.

- 1 Hour Later -

"All done" Kyle smiled.

"Yup, it does look kinda good" Justin was proud.

"Lets see, this is my bed cause I made it, yours, Sara, Crash and Eddie might just sleep upside down, and Sid, I don't know" Kyle suggested, picking the tree beds.

"Right here" Justin, looked at this giant leaf.

"Sure okay" Kyle agreed.

"Hey we're here" Sara came with big pieces of wood.

"I got the rocks" Sid came by.

"We watched him" Crash and Eddie came by too.

"Turn on the fire cause we have to sleep" Kyle said.

* * *

The Next Day

"*yawn*" Diego yawns, and stretches his paws.

"Kyle... Sara... Justin..." he said "they're gone!".

"Manny! Kyle and the two are gone!" Diego shouted, waking up Manny by shaking him.

"Huh! What!" Manny looked around.

"Even, Crash and Eddie are gone" Diego looked at the branches.

"Also Sid" Manny pointed out to the rock, where Sid sleeps.

"Ellie!" Manny shouted waking up Peaches.

"What? Is it?" Ellie was sleepy.

"The kids are gone!" Manny replied.

"What!" she responded.

"Hey where's Talon!" Diego said, looking around.

"Over here" Talon came by "Hey, where's everybody else?".

"I don't know" Manny responded.

"Well, I guess we know where they went" Ellie looked down and saw Sid's footprints and three oddly footprints on the wet ground.

"Let's follow this track, again" Manny decided.

"Oh, where's Amy?" Diego asked.

"Let's leave before she comes here" Talon said it rushly.

"Why a rush, Talon" Diego looked at him.

"...well, we had a fight" Talon was quiet but then answered.

"That is new...but you have luck cause she is coming with us. Maybe, we use you guys to use your smell to track down the others" Diego said leaving him.

Then came along Amy, following the herd. Talon signed and continued to walked.

* * *

The other herd was walking into the deep woods following the map of their location.

"Are we there yet?" Crash whined.

"Nope" Sara replied.

"Can we take a break? You can look at map check for short cuts if you want?" Justin was sweating from head to back.

"Okay fine" Sara agreed.

"Man, my are killing me, how can walk like this Sid?" Kyle asked, taking of his shoe.

"It's something that I'm use to" Sid said.

"Maybe I should too" Kyle responded.

"Why are you not sweating" Justin asked Sara, which she is studying the map.

"Girls don't sweat" she answered.

"That's new" Kyle said.

"Where's Eddie" Crash asked.

"I don't know" Justin said.

"*yawn*Why are guys sitting around" Eddie came out from Sara's pocket.

"You were sleeping in Sara's pocket!" Crash was irate and ready to rip him apart.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Crash come down" Justin grabbed Crash's tail.

"I can't come down! My feet are cramping! My brother is pathetic! And I'm full of diseases!" Crash was enraged.

"I know how you feel, buddy" Justin said.

"Eww! You have diseases" Sara was disgusted.

"Except that" he said.

"You have a pathetic brother?" Kyle teased.

"That too!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Well, I guess this where the tracks end" Ellie looked at the ground see the footprints disappearing.

"Really" Manny also looked down.

"Hey, Talon and Amy, can you scent them?" Diego asked.

"Sorry, but we need an object of theirs to scent them" Amy replied.

"Great, just great, now we really lost them" Diego was a bit angered.

"Mommy!" Peaches came crying to Ellie.

"What is honey?" Ellie asked.

"Some mean person, ate my peaches" she cried.

"What person could have done this!" Ellie pretended to be angered.

"Come on Mommy! I will show you who did it?" Peaches pulled Ellie's trunk, leading the herd.

Peaches stopped for a minute until she pointed to a creature eating a pile of peaches on the ground.

"That's the guy who ate my peaches" Peaches cried.

The creature was eating the peaches, munching the skin of the peach. Suddenly, Manny came in and attack this creature.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Don't hurt me!" it cried.

"Why did you hurt my daughter and ate her fruit!" Manny exclaimed.

"Well I found it first actually. And I never knew it was hers all along. It didn't say her name, did it..." he smart talked to Manny.

"Listen Smartmouth! If ever come and hurt my daughter again, I will rip you into shreds with my side-kick, Diego!" Manny was enraged.

"Do you really, always say name all the time" Diego was irritated.

"What's your name?" Ellie asked, moving Manny aside.

"My name is Gabor the Hyena" he said.

"A hyena! I really hate those Hyenas with their annoying laugh! Just like Sid" Manny said.

"*ahem* I'm not a Laughing Hyena, I'm not like those. But if you are making me feel bad, I don't care" he said.

"Hey, have you seen two humans, a saber-tooth cub, two possums, and a sloth" Diego asked.

"Maybe or maybe yes" the hyena made an evil grin.

"So, is it a yes" said Talon.

"Yes" Gabor answered.

Everyone smiled until Gabor was about to say something "however, to pay back everything, you have to give me food".

"No way!" Manny disagreed.

"Fine I guess, I won't tell you" Gabor was about to leave.

"Come on Manny, if we don't give it to him, we won't find the others" Ellie said.

"Okay, we will give the food" Manny said.

Gabor grinned "Okay then let's take you where they are" then he made an evil laugh.

* * *

Wow! Very evil but smart though. Will Gabor lie to the herd or will he take them where Kyle and the others are?

I will update very soon. And the next chapter will be a surprise for Xion69 like a present before Christmas.

Happy Holidays! Review and Comment! (Jingle Bells, Jingles Bells) XD.


	20. Into A Lost World

Here is chapter 20, and I'm not too far away from finishing this story.

I'm a bit excited today, and wished to update as I can. Hmm, when the holidays started, I began to draw or write stories or make some ideas, to not get any bore-dumb.

KaylaDestoryer, yup, he is up to something alright.

Prikle1 Acs, yup!

Xion the Author, I guess you changed your user name. Also, it's alright. I know you weren't trying to flame meh.

* * *

Chapter 20: Into A Lost World

Kyle and the gang continued on their search of the opening portal which will eventually open in a few days. Sara was looking at the map looking at the direction where they were headed. Everything was normal until Sara made a stop.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked.

"Something is disturbing our path" she responded, double checking the map if she was correct.

"Really" Kyle said, also looking at the map "You're right, something kind of wall or larger than that is blocking our way to the opening portal".

"Yup, that is correct Kyle" Sara smiled.

"So, I guess we have to go back" Justin rested for a little.

"What!" Crash yelled.

"Not really" she disagreed.

Everyone got interest of what she said. "Look, I'm passing the kind of wall blocking our way to the portal".

"Makes no sense" Kyle said.

"So, maybe the portal is above us or..." she stopped.

"Underground!" everyone said.

"But if there is an underground cave or something, where is it?" Sid questioned.

"Good question, Sid. It's somewhere around here" Sara said.

"Hey remember last time, we went underground and we met Buck?" Eddie asked his twin brother.

"Oh yeah, he was the awesome and crazy guy we ever met!" Crash remembered, and was very excited.

"Okay really? Who is this Buck?" Kyle got irate of the name 'Buck'.

"Should we tell him?" Crash asked.

"Nah" Eddie responded.

Kyle looked at them with no knowledge inside him.

"So, lets search around" Sara suggested.

So, the rest searched around. Kyle walked with Sid, looking for so called underground path. Sid looked behind a rock and Kyle observed and touched the rock walls around him. Sid came running to Kyle giving up of searching.

"You done yet?" he asked Kyle.

"Already! Wow, you're a quitter" Kyle teased.

"That is very mean of you" Sid said.

"Well, I'm not done yet, Sid" Kyle continued to touched the wall until, he felt a bump on a rock which felt loose.

"Hey, this is weird?" Kyle sort pressed the bump on the wall.

"Hey, press that thing" Sid pushed Kyle's hand .

"Hey dude!"

Then a noise was heard, it was a crashing noise making Sid jumped to Kyle's arms.

"Sid, got off of me" Kyle was irritated.

Sid gets off form Kyle and the rest came running wondering what happened.

"What was that noise!" Justin asked.

"I don't know, I pressed the wall and then a noise freaked me out" Kyle explained.

"Where did the noise came from?" Sara asked.

"It sounded around there" Kyle pointed to a open large hole.

"Hey! You found the underground cave that we've been looking for" Sara smiled.

"Really, well why are we waiting for, let's go" Kyle ran to the opening cave.

As they entered, the cave was dark, cold, and quiet. Crash and Eddie were freaked out, and hid in Justin's pockets.

"Are you sure we should continue?" Sid asked, shaking of fear.

"Well, I just want to go home Sid, if you don't want to come back with us, then go back" Sara said it harshly.

"How can we know where we are going" Crash asked, still hiding inside Justin's pocket.

"Well, I don't know, I'm just looking at the map" Sara said, feeling irritated by the questions.

"Hey! I see a dot of light!" Justin yelled out, pointing at a little light shining in front of him.

"You're right!" Kyle run to the light and the rest followed. As they run ans stopped for a minute, the light was hitting their eyes. Kyle looked through the hole of the light and saw grassy lands with large trees "there's land, and I bet the portal will open there".

"Well, how are we gonna go through?" Justin questioned.

"I don't know!" Kyle complained.

"Try kicking the wall" Sid said.

Kyle kicked the wall with his strength, once he kicked the wall, nothing happened.

"Nothing" Kyle said.

"Try punching it" Justin said. Kyle moved his arm back and then punched with force and cried of the pain at the end "Ow! Okay I'm never gonna do that!".

"So, how do we break this wall?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know" Justin put his hand the wall until he heard a crack then another crack. Once the cracking noise stopped the whole wall fall apart. Everyone was silent and then now excited.

"Okay, that was weird" Sara was confused.

"Yup but let's go" Kyle said.

Everyone went into the grassy forest. Crash, Eddie, and Sid were looking at the land if they were here before. Kyle, Justin, and Sara looked around at the huge plants which was odd.

"Hey, have we been here before?" Eddie asked his twin brother right next to him.

"Yeah. Hey Sid! You remember this place right?" Crash's mind began to start.

"Yup" Sid responded.

Kyle stopped and then heard, the plants making sounds which got to him that something or someone is following them.

"Kyle why did you stopped?" Sid asked.

"Sssh!" he said, putting his finger on his mouth.

Kyle followed the sound and walked slowly, the rest were frightened by the sounds, making themselves silent. Kyle got close to a plant which was moving gracefully but was kind of freaky though. The plant was dancing and was pulling its stem high. It was so high that it was 14 ft tall, the plant stop dancing and faced Kyle. It looked at him strangely, Kyle was curious of what kind of species it was. The plant got close to Kyle and stopped for a second. Kyle was freaked out, then the plant roared and Kyle fall back making him pee a little. Sara screamed and the rest were scared. Kyle ran and the rest followed, the plant stayed where it was since it can't reach them.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Crash jumped all excitedly.

"Shut up!" Kyle whacked him on the head.

"Okay. Note never get close to evil plants" Justin got a pen from his pocket and wrote down on his hand.

"That was crazy! I almost pee a little" Kyle was freaked out.

"Yeah you did" Sara chuckled.

"So, where do we go now?" Sid asked, shaking of fear.

"Did it follow us!" Eddie questioned.

"No. But the portal open is at this volcano" Sara looked at map, showing the location.

Once the rest left, behind the bushes, a creature with green eyes looked at the Kyle heading the volcano.

* * *

Whoa freaky... well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Chapter 21 is coming soon.

Wow! This story is going longer than I thought because my first story was just 16 chapters.


	21. Fate of the Unknown

Prikle1 Acs, well actually, I might end it at chapter 27 or something else cause I still have more ideas to complete. And yes, this is long as I thought but I'll try to finish it. And still, I'm trying get some ideas for the mystery of the robots and everything to make things sense. Oh, if you didn't watch Ice Age 3 then you just follow through, I can explain to you or just rent the movie.

The Jokerman,!, ...

Xion the Author, right now I'm keep on writing Xion69 (funny XD). Well, glad you like the last chapter. I did work hard to get the things right.

KaylaDestroyer, this might be a good one.

Pokemonsora01, thanks for liking my story. Yes, I know I didn't included Scrat cause I don't know... Sorry anyway.

* * *

Chapter 21: Fate of the Unknown

Following the stray hyena in front of them, the herd strolled to the deep forest. Gabor sniffed the scent of the three humans, a sloth, and two possums. The herd were quiet and didn't talk for once. The only thing they can here is leaves crumpling on the ground with a step. Manny stared the hyena with fire in his eyes. His mouth was down and grinded his teeth. Ellie looked at him, looking at his enraged eyes just wanting to hurt someone.

"Manny are you okay?" she asked.

Manny was in silence but then looked at her "no...".

"Then what is the problem?"

"Ellie, I can't stand that hyena over there; I don't trust him" Manny whispered.

"Come on Manny, you're being this way when we first met Kyle" Ellie said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I still don't trust that guy" Manny was frustrated.

Ellie backed off and became quiet with Peaches by her side. Talon and Amy looked away from each to distance both mad at each other which no one doesn't know their arguement was. Diego walked silently and didn't talk to Manny or anyone. The hyena continuously walked into the forest as it stop at this rock wall covering their path.

"We are here..." he said in a low tone.

"We are?" Manny questioned.

The hyena nodded and sniffed as if he was a dog. Everyone else looked around for clues or other things to find the others where they left. Diego looked around and spotted at cave that is which opened.

"Hey you guys!" Diego yelled out to everyone.

"Maybe this is where they headed" Diego pointed to a dark, moist rocky cave.

Talon made a sniff to get a scent and was positive, that the others went to the cave. As the herd entered, the who stayed behind was Gabor. Manny saw him, standing behind the cave. The hyena made a sinister smile and his eyes stared at them.

"Aren't you coming?" Manny asked, and knew something is going wrong.

Gabor walked backed into the forest where's light. "Sorry, but I can't leave my life in there" he smiled.

"What!" Manny was shocked.

The hyena grabbed a vine tangled to loose blouders atop of him. Manny and the others ran towards him, but Gabor pulled the vine and blouders fell the enterance. The herd stayed behind, Manny ran to the wall ramming the rocks to move but it was too strong.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! You herd can't come out 'the Cave of the Behemoth Creatures of Death'!" Gabor shouted to the herd.

"Once we get out! I'm gonna rip your head of and...and...and..." Manny was enrage.

"And what?" Gabor asked.

"I'm going to..." Manny became quiet.

"Silly mammoth! Ha ,ha, ha, ha, ha, ha" he laughed and left.

* * *

"So, what does... it say... on the map?" Sid gasped for air.

"Well, it says that 4 more days to get the portal opening" Sara sat on the grassy land.

"Ahhhhhhh! It's going to kill me just to walk for four days!" Justin whined and rubbed his legs.

"Then we just take a break for half-an-hour" Kyle suggested.

"Please Sara! I'm begging you, I don't want to walk anymore!" Sid grabbed Sara by the legs.

"Fine but we walk again when our break is over" Sara said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sid kissed her shoes.

"Okay" she felt awkward.

"Hey where's Crash and Eddie?" Justin asked.

"I heard that they are at the berry bushes" Kyle said.

"Hey I want to try some of those berries" Justin rubbed his stomach, as a growl was heard.

"Okay, I'll show you" Kyle walked into the deep forest, Justin followed.

Kyle and Justin walked and saw blue striped berries in front of them.

"Hey, where are they?" Kyle looked around.

"Hey over there!" Justin pointed to a bush that is near a large cave, with two animals looking dead.

"Hey! It's Crash and Eddie?" Kyle was shocked.

As they run to them, Kyle and Justin try to woke them up but couldn't.

"Are they... dead?" Justin asked.

"No, their heart is beating" Kyle said, looking at the berries "I'm guessing the berries made them sleep".

As Kyle stopped talking, the two heard a stomp.

"What was that?" Justin was freaking out.

"It came from the cave..." Kyle walked closer to the cave until a roar scared the two of them.

A huge triceratop, came out looking at the humans. As it looked at them, Kyle grabbed Crash and Justin grabbed Eddie and ran away like a speed of light. The triceratops chased them!

"I know what this dinosaur was doing! It's a trap so that other animals get into a deep sleep and that thing eats it!" Kyle yelled out to Justin.

"And I thought triceratops are plant eaters!" Justin exclamed.

"I know me too!" Kyle agreed.

They ran and headed where's Sara and Sid at(not smart).

"Run Sara! Run!" Kyle shouted, holding Crash with his arm.

"What why?" Sara was confused.

When she saw the reason why, she ran with Sid.

"What did you guys do!" Sara exclaimed.

"It was a trap!" Kyle shouted.

An one-eye animal swinging vine to vine, launched another vine rapping the triceratop's neck.

"Ahhh! We are going to die!" Justin shouted, slowing down.

"Come on Justin, catch up!" Kyle looked back at him.

The one-eye animal pulled the vine around the dinosaur's neck, which made it slow down. Kyle, Sara, Justin, and Sid began to slow down and saw the triceratops running and jumping around like a bull. Then the one-eyed animal flied in air and the vine what was holding tied the triceratops legs. The dinosaur falls and rests. The animal jumps off the tree and grabs it's dagger from the ground.

"No way! It's! It's!" Sid remembered this one-eye animal.

"Buck" it said.

"Short for Buckminster" it said.

"You're awesome, man! You're actually better than my buddy over here" Justin teased.

Kyle looked at him mad.

"Buck, it's me, you know!" Sid tried to get his attention.

"The sloppy-green thing" Buck answered.

"Not anymore" Sid replied.

Buck smelled the sloth and was surprised, how the smell is fresh.

"Amazing, what's" Buck said but Kyle stopped.

"Old Spice, sweat defence" Kyle answered.

"So, what are you suppose to be?" Sara asked.

"I'm a weasel" he repiled.

"Oh"

"What are you humans, sloth, and the two possums who are fans of me doing here?" Buck asked.

"Well..." Kyle said.

"Bah, bah, bah, let the girl talk first" Buck said.

Kyle began to get furious.

"We are going home because a portal is going to open, can you take us there" Sara pointed the area where the portal is opening.

"Sure, but I got some rules first" Buck said.

"This is going to good" Kyle said in a low tone.

"Rule number one; Listen to Buck, number 2; stay in the middle of the path, number 3; who ever has gas stays in the back" Buck said.

Justin walked back with Crash and Eddie.

"Okay! Off we go" Buck walked the trail.

"This is sweet..." Kyle said it in a dark tone.

* * *

Finally! I finished this chapter. Man! It took me forever to finish it! Sorry about that. To be honest with you guys, I'm losing interest... Yeah, I know, and I bet you want me to complete the story. Hopefully I finish it or pray.

To be continued... next week Saturday morning at 9:00 wait the next episode of Ice Age with Kyle 2.


	22. In Trouble

Glad you guys reviewed! I was shocked how Japan had a 8.9 earthquake and the tsunami! Maybe it might hit in the United States someday, I'm getting freaked out now!

Prikle1 Acs, hopefully I don't. Hmm, I'm guessing that Gabor is the villain in the story. But you're going to find out.

Xion69, I still remember that last 'spark' I had, with my first story. I really rushed through it by all the excitement. Ahhh... Good times.

KaylaDestroyer, well, you know our time is different. So, you might be awake or not... I don't know(laughs).

Oh and thanks for the support you guys. Hopefully, I can finish this.

* * *

Chapter 22: In Trouble

Manny continued to ram that boulders but it couldn't move a little. Everyone laid down and watched Manny ramming into it.

"Manny it's no use" Diego walked up to him "The boulders are too strong to move".

Manny gasped for air and looked at Diego "I'm still going to move them, I don't care, if it takes me all day!".

"So, long as it gonna take us to find the others" Diego said.

Ellie saw this light behind a rock. She got close to it and saw an opening with a foresty environment.

"Hey you guys, I found a way out!" she yelled.

Everyone came and the forest with giant butterflies and other insects flying around the atmosphere.

"Deja Vu..." Manny looked around, seeing the place look familiar.

"Manny you don't think?..." Ellie thought what Manny believes.

"I don't know, I don't see any dinosaurs" Manny said.

"Dinosaurs!" Amy gasped.

"Yup, dinosaurs, they live around here" Diego said walking away.

Amy was shocked, but then she thought he was joking. She ran up to him, living Talon behind.

"So, tell me about these dinosaurs?" she asked Diego.

"We came here to find Sid, so we found out that dinosaurs roam around here" he explained.

"I thought they were extinct?"

"Me too but they're alive hopefully they didn't the others" Diego joked.

She laughed and glanced back a Talon and stick out her tongue.

* * *

Kyle and the others walked to the path, following their new leader, Buck. Kyle felt a bit jealous, that everyone likes Buck now.

"Man, you should saw, Buck was swinging vine to vine, like if he was Tarzan" Justin explained the story to Eddie and Crash.

"Wow! That is so awesome!" Crash was amazed.

"I know" Eddie agreed "then what happen next!".

"Then he wrapped around the vine around the triceratops's legs and fall! Oh yeah! Kyle got jealous in the end" Justin laughed.

Crash and Eddie laughed too.

"Shut up!"Kyle got irritated.

"..." Justin was quiet.

"Are you mad?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah! But I'm still concerned" Kyle had his armed crossed and he looked down.

"Concerned about what?" Justin questioned.

"You know the W.A.T. team. I wonder what they want with Sid and Eddie and tried to hurt us?" Kyle thought about the team.

"Hmm... I don't know, maybe there might be more of them" Justin said.

"Hey you guys!" Sara cried out of excitement.

"What?" Kyle and Justin both said it in the same time.

"We're almost there" she said.

"Huh? That fast?" Eddie was confused.

"Yeah" Sara followed the weasel.

They ran and spotted a purple and pink like a spinning circle in the air.

"Hey, I think I see it!" Sara looked hard to see a purple portal.

"Me too" Justin saw it.

As they try to get to the portal, it started to flash and getting smaller.

"What the?" Kyle was confused.

"What's going on?" Crash questioned.

Kyle jumped into the portal but nothing happen. It was like a hologram. Then the portal disappeared.

"Hey why didn't you went back home?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know" Kyle was thinking the same thing.

Buck was confused about what they were talking about.

"Alright lads, tell me about are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Well Buck, me and my friends were going home but it seems the portal or the flashing thing that we just saw disappeared" Sara explained.

"Okay, so, I took you guys for nothin'" Buck said.

"Well, you did, but look" Sara took out the digital map "we should have got here on time but..." the digital map disappeared.

"What! What's going on?" she shouted.

Then out of nowhere, Kyle began to shine. He began to stand on four and fur began to grow on his body and finally tuned into a saber-tooth tiger again.

"No, not again!" Kyle was shocked that his appearance changed.

Buck was interested on what happened to the brown-headed jealous guy.

"So tell me, why do you looked like this" Buck said it harshly.

"Okay, that's it, I'm gonna rip you into little pieces" Kyle was beginning to enrage until Justin and Sara grabbed him away from Buck.

"Listen kid. I'm not afraid of you. I just want to know, who you really are and why this crazy thing is happening" Buck explained facing Kyle.

"And what happens if don't tell you?" Kyle asked.

"Then I'm outta here, and leave you behind with your friends" Buck explained Kyle's only choice.

"What! No! Kyle just tell him! If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here!" Sara shouted to him.

"Please Kyle! Just do it" Sid said.

Everyone was yelling at Kyle which made him irritated. Kyle soon enough agreed to tell Buck.

"Fine, I'll tell you" Kyle was now less angry and more calmed.

Kyle told Buck everything he knew in his mind about how he got here and maybe have a guess how he changed into a saber-tooth tiger.

"Well, was that so hard" Buck made an evil smile at him "Off we go lads".

As they continued to walk, four dark suited men were hiding in the shadows. Kyle stopped. Then the rest stopped.

"We got company" Kyle used his saber-tooth instincts as the four suited men appeared in front of them.

"Awww! Not these guys again!" Sid whined as he remember the horror at Kyle's home time.

"Who are these lads?" Buck asked holding his dagger.

"They're the W.A.T. team" Kyle said as he recognized the guy with a lost arm and a broken robotic face.

* * *

As Diego was done talking to Amy. Peaches followed him and Diego just noticed. She had a big smile behind her trunk and Diego smiled back.

"Uncle Diego..." she said it in a low tone.

"Yes, Peaches" he said.

"Is it true... that you... really want to kill Kyle?" she asked slowly.

Diego sighed, it was hard for him to tell what he really felt, but he knew that what he felt was in the past.

"At first yes" Diego said. Peaches was shocked that it was true.

"But then I realized that Kyle was different, even his friends, Peaches. The reason why I wanted to kill Kyle was that he's a human that destroyed my life"

"Why do you hate humans and what do you mean by life?" she asked.

"When I was at my young adult hood, I was in a pack which was my family, later humans killed almost life of my pack" Diego explained "then my pack leader wanted revenge so, did I. When I met your dad and Uncle Sid, I found that they have the human baby what was the revenge. But I know that the baby was innocent and didn't deserve to die so, your dad and Sid return it to it's father. Now, I know that Kyle is innocent too. He doesn't deserve to die".

Peaches understand everything now.

"So, do you get me?" Diego asked Peaches.

Peaches nodded "Yeah but does Kyle know?".

Diego sighed and it was hard to tell Kyle about what he had the guilt all along. "No... If I did tell him, he might hate me"

"Not really"

"You're probably right, he was thinking why I disliked him, maybe I should tell him" Diego smiled.

"Cool! Okay, thanks Uncle Diego" Peaches left.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I was going to post on Sunday but I didn't have the chance. This week I might be busy cause I gotta do a lot of homework some of them were the ones that I didn't do. The second trimester is going to end this Friday!

Will update so don't worry.


	23. Never Forget

This chapter will be kind of long, but it's worth it.

KaylaDestroyer, well here it is.

TheJokerman, yeah, about that...

Xion the Author, well, you know I gotta give everyone a dialouge. Now that you mention Extort, he became a mystery to me. Don't worry I'll include him in some other chapter not this one...

* * *

Chapter 23: Never Forget

Kyle was facing the robotic enemy in front of him and it looked at him with it's robotic eye. The rest faced the three robots. Crash, Eddie, and Sid were frightened by the robot with it's electric arm. Buck walked around slowly in a circle holding his dagger as the other robot looked at him. Sara was behind Justin as he was protecting her.

"Heh, you must have gotten repairs when I destroyed you from the explosion" Kyle made smile.

The robot looked at him with no fear(heh, what I'm I sayin') "You human, you're lucky that you saved your friends from me and my partner. Now, that I mention my partner, you'll pay what you have done to him. I was glad that the impact didn't fully destroy me, but I saw my partner's metal body destroyed! All the parts everywhere!".

Kyle made a little laugh "Hmm. I thought robots don't have emotions. Mostly you have masters and being programmed".

"Quiet! I'm done talking you, now, you're going to be finished for humiliating me!" it shouted.

The robot ran towards Kyle has he avoided the attack. Kyle ran towards it, then bring out his claws which were handy. The claws went through the robots sides as the robot began to feel jumpy.

"Heh, not bad"

"This is pretty easy since last time" Kyle laughed.

"Rrrr. I was just getting started"

Kyle ran towards the robot, he slashed the head but the robot ducked down and hit him at Kyle paw. Then grabbed Kyle and threw him to the ground.

"How do you like me now!" it said.

Kyle got up and slashed the head part where's the eye. Kyle feel pain and weak inside but he wondered what they want.

* * *

"The boy is quiet indeed good" said a man with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, he is master" said a man.

The man with a black cloak watched Kyle destroying his opponent "he is what we need".

"What do you mean?" asked a 20-year-old man.

"The boy is strong, confident, kind, and intelligent"

"I knew that"

"But..."

"But what?" the 20-year-old man questioned.

"The professor cares about him. And he said, that he never seen a kid like him" the man with black cloak looked at the other man.

"Sorry to ask but which professor?"

"The professor who created the time machine, well two actually" said the man with the black cloak.

"Oh him, yes, he is loving but isn't he in prison"

"Ha, ha, ha, what do you think we are... the good people. Heh, heh, your hilarious" the black cloak man laughed.

"Sorry, Vollen" the 20-year-old holding a necklace that is shaped of an "x".

"Don't worry, Dex, I'll find some lost data of him, and then we can rise! Oh, daughter!" the cloak man yelled out.

A girl running towards her father hurried and bowed down. "Yes, daddy".

"Get me the man with the time machine and get things ready. Cause we are going to change history" the black cloak man commanded.

"Yes... daddy, why did you changed?" the girl said in a low tone.

* * *

Kyle was tired and fell to the ground, the robot stand tall.

"Ha, ha you pathetic human. You think you can just finish me off! Even when you're a saber-tooth" the robot teased.

Kyle growled, he knew it's going to the end.

"And you're friends are now trapped" he pointed to Crash, Eddie, Sid, Sara, and Justin are surrounded by two robots.

Buck finished the other robot by tearing its electrical wires. Buck jumped as everyone was not standing except him.

"Now that you lost it's the end of you!" the robot aimed at Kyle with his gun.

Then a roar was heard, everyone was concerned what it was. Suddenly, a 10 foot T-Rex chomped the robot's head. Kyle backed away from its terrorizing bite. Out of nowhere, two more 10 foot T-Rexes appeared and chomped the other robots. As they were finished, they looked at Kyle and everybody else.

"Kids!" shouted someone. Sid ran towards them, the three T-Rexes looked at the sloth as they rememebered him. They ran towards Sid and hugged him and kissed him. Kyle, Sara, and Justin were confused.

"Hey, Kyle! These are my kids!" Sid hugged the three T-Rexes.

"Kids?" Kyle, Sara, and Justin said at the same time.

"Yeah, I found them layin' on the icy ground. So, I adopted them until their mom came took us here" Sid explained.

"Okay..." Kyle was still confused.

"Well, they are sort of cute" Sara looked at the one with yellow eyes.

"Yeah, they sure are" Justin petted them.

"Okay, sorry to break up the reunion. But we have to head back" Buck said.

Everyone was ready except Sid.

"Uh Sid. Aren't you coming?" Kyle asked.

Sid looked at the dinosaur children "I have to go".

They whined a little and Sid felt sorry for them "I wish I can take you but I can't".

"Uh, Sid how come you just take them with you?" Kyle asked.

"Uhhhhhh..."

"Well only if Buck can approve with that" Kyle said.

"Approve with what?" Buck questioned as he walked towards Sid.

"If I can take them with me, will stay here but come with us" Sid explained.

"Well... no" Buck said.

"Please! Pretty please. Please" Sid begged.

"Alright but I don't want any horseplay" Buck looked at him in the eye.

"Okay. Hey, Kyle, Sara, and Justin this is Egbert, Yoko, and Shelly" Sid introduced the dino children.

"You actually named them?" Justin asked.

"Yeah" Sid replied.

* * *

"Rrrrr. I wonder where are they?" Manny looked around as the forest began to get thicker.

"Don't worry, Manny, will find them" Ellie was beside Manny holding Peaches.

"Mommy. Are we ever going to find Kyle and his friends, Sara and Justin?" Peaches asked.

"Yes, we're going to find them" Ellie smiled being optimistic.

Talon and Amy were looking at different ways. Diego went towards to Amy and asked "Why are you guys fighting about?".

Amy tried to ignore the question but she just let it out "It's because we both talked to each other and then Talon began to make fun of me that my pack leader is my brother. And that mad me angry, he said that my brother is a dumb enough to be a leader but I knew he was wrong because my brother is quite a pack leader. Even with Kyle's help, they eventually saved that pack from injuries and death".

"That's why, what a jerk"

"I know... I thought Talon was different" Amy began to feel depressed.

"Maybe he is not right for you"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" she made a gloomy face.

"Hey you guys! Did you hear that?" Manny heard a sound.

"No" Diego answered.

"Come on!" said a voice.

"Hey, I hear it" Amy heard carefully.

"Hurry up, Sid"

"Hey, I think I can here it" Diego heard it again.

"Come on Kyle"

"Hey, they said Kyle, it's them!" Manny shouted.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Talon said.

Everyone and followed the voices.

_Later where Kyle is at..._

"How far are we?" Crash whined.

"Close, you little possum" Buck replied.

"I'm hungry... I'm tired... And I'm bored" Justin rubbed his stomach as it growled.

"Yeah me too" Sara concured.

"You know I wish, I was with Ellie and Manny and everybody else" Sid said.

"I wish I was home, eating chips, drinking soda" Kyle heard his stomach growled.

He knew that he didn't eat breakfast and lunch and the light above them was disappearing into darkness.

"Hey Kyle and Justin!" Sara came running towards them holding something behind her back.

"What you got there?" Kyle was thinking what's behind her back.

"Here Kyle this for you, I know you like the color red" Sara hand this red jewel to Kyle's paw. The red jewel, was shining and it's see-through.

"Hey what about me?" Justin asked.

Sara chuckled "Here". She hand him a blue jewel.

"So what is this?" Kyle asked.

"Our friendship silly" Sara laughed "I know we knew you 5 months ago but I seems we were friends forever. I was thinking that these things can be our friendship. We stick together, no matter how bad someone wants to break us apart, we can find our way back in".

Kyle smiled he never had these kind of friends, before he met the herd and them. Sara raised her yellow jewel, and so did Kyle and Justin and said together "Friends forever". The three jewels light up a little.

The rest looked at them if it was drama but they knew they are always going to be friends.

Out of nowhere Manny appeared with the rest of the herd "Heh, did you miss me".

"Heh, heh, was up..." Kyle made a soft smile. Everyone looked at Kyle, Sara, and Justin and the rest who joined with them "We an explain".

_That night..._

Everyone camped at night with the campfire. Kyle, Sara, and Justin were ashamed why they didn't tell the herd where they were going.

"So, you're telling me that a map that leads you guys home and you guys took off" Manny said.

They nodded.

Manny was silent also, he knew it wasn't their fault that they wanted to go back home. "But please you guys, just tell us where you guys are going, we don't want you to get hurt".

They look up at Manny "We're sorry...". Manny was quiet then Ellie came along "It's alright, at least you were with Buck".

Then Diego came along with raw meat wit him "here you guys go" as he put it next to them. The trios didn't want to eat it because they don't eat it raw.

Diego was confused "What's wrong?".

"Diego we don't eat it raw" Sara explained.

"If you don't eat it raw then how did..." Diego began to be silent as Sara got a stick and poke it through the meat. Then she layed it at the fire. "I call it grilling" Sara laughed. The smell of the meat was making Kyle and Justin their mouth water, so did Diego.

After it was done, Sara cool it down "Hey Buck can you give me your dagger?". Buck looked at her "I don't know can you?".

"Okay, may I" Sara said it correctly. Buck threw it at the ground "thanks Buck" as she grabs the dagger, Sara cut the meat into four pieces.

"So, that's how you eat it?" Diego finally realized.

Kyle eat the meat happily, Diego just at them. "You want to try some?" Kyle asked him.

Diego shooked his head. Kyle didn't agreed with that "Come on just try it, if you don't then whatevers".

Diego agreed and munched the cooked meat. Diego couldn't believe it, the meat actually taste good. It had much more flavor and it's chewy.

"Wow! This is really good!" Diego was amazed.

"Don't mention it" Kyle smiled.

Diego smiled back. Kyle yawned "Well, I'm going to take some shut eye, night guys". Kyle layed on his belly and tried to sleep since he is not use to sleeping on the ground.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just joking. But I never thought you take things seriously" Talon talked to himself.

"What are you doing?" Sid looked at him.

"Oh hey Sid, I'm just trying to make an speech" Talon explained.

"To Amy"

"Yeah" Talon knew Sid was correct.

"So, I'm thinking you hurt her or something?" Sid guessed.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Talon asked.

"I don't know" Sid left.

Continuing that night, everyone was alseep. Kyle was whimpering, moving crazily, everything changed as he had that dream...

Kyle running as fast as he could. Darkness was coming closer to him, he was running towards the light. He ran and ran until he tripped. The darkness was coming closer and closer. Kyle closed his eyes and then the darkness stopped growing. The light began to grow, and he began to fall. He was falling softly and landed on the dark ground. As he turned around, he saw a figure. The figure was at the light.

"Who are you? What do you want? And where am I?" Kyle demanded.

"It's been a long time, since I saw that little face of yours" it said. The figure's voice as a female.

"What?" Kyle was confused.

"It's been a long time, my son" it said in a low tone.

Kyle was shocked how she said 'My Son' "Who are you?".

"Please come to me" she said.

Kyle walked slowly, she took out her hand and answered "Do you remember me?". Kyle looked at her face, then his eyes open. "That face! I know that face from the picture where shows his mom and dad.

"M... mom" Kyle answered slowly.

She smiled and hugged him "I miss you Kyle, I miss holding you on my arms".

Kyle notice a tear on his face "Mom why you do you have to leave!".

"I was asking the same thing? At least I'm with the lord Kyle. But I wanted to see you in your dream" she explained as she cried also.

"I miss you too, my life changed when you left!" Kyle cried.

"Don't worry, I'm always with you even if you go somewhere or a different time" she said.

Kyle hold her hand, it was warm and felt safe with her.

"Kyle I have to go" her mom said.

"But why, why can't you stay here" Kyle tears was dripping on the ground.

"Good bye, my son, never forget" she disappeared.

"Moooommmmm!" Kyle cried out.

Diego was awake and saw Kyle in tears. He was moving around like if an earthquake has happened. Diego shooked Kyle and woke up

"Huh! What?" Kyle jumped up.

"Are you okay?" Diego asked.

Kyle made a sad look "yeah".

"What happen?" Diego asked.

Kyle cried and hugged Diego "I dreamt of my mom! She died! She... she... is never coming back!".

Diego saw tears on the ground "It's okay Kyle. She watching over you and smiling at you".

Kyle was starting to stop but still crying "You must be hurt inside you, but don't worry. Someday, you'll one day see you mom, everyday".

Kyle looked at him, Diego smiled "come on you can sleep next to me". The two layed down and slept. Manny saw the whole and smiled, he knew that Diego really does care for him.

* * *

Well here it is. Finished, Hope you guys enjoyed it.


	24. Going Separate Ways

Man, I want the Nintendo 3DS so badly that I'm going to break the computer. All 3-D without glasses. I can just imagine me playing with the A-R card.

On the reviews!

Xion the Author, thanks, it's really helping me alot. For sure, I'm going to rewrite Ice Age with Kyle.

TheJokerman,...

KaylaDestroyer, you're about to find out.

Prikle1 Acs, thanks.

Now, it's Kyle time!

* * *

Chapter 24: Going Separate Ways

The sun's rays hits Kyle's fury face, making him wake up in a morning yawn. He blinks three times and notices some of the herd is gone.

"Morning sleepy head" Sara came to him.

"Morning Sara" Kyle smiled, and fixed his hair which is his mane. "Where is everyone?"

"Um, Diego went hunting, Buck went for a hike which Eddie and Crash followed him, Sid and Talon... I don't know, Justin went with Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Amy" Sara explained "I stayed here to make sure you're awake".

"Thanks, if I wake up when no one's around that would be a bummer" Kyle thought negative.

"But it didn't happen huh?" Sara looked at the sky.

Kyle was quiet; Sara's smile went to a frown.

"I wish my parents would be there for me" Sara made a sad look.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked of Sara's situation.

"My mom was never there for me" Sara laid her hand on her heart.

"What?" Kyle was confused.

"When my dad past away, my mom started to not care. Everything I did for her... I tried to impress her even with her boyfriend. So, all I did to impress her was for nothing. I'm so DUMB! Ignorant! A fool!" Sara fell to the ground.

"Sara, don't say that. All the things you tried to do wasn't for your mom. It was for yourself" Kyle tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah but... how can my mom not care! I got all A's in my subjects and what she is like 'whatever'. I'm starting to regret myself" Sara was bursting into tears.

"Come on! You're Sara Fink! You defend yourself when someone talks smack to you! You get straight A's! You're the leader of your school! Is that what you want to regret" Kyle smiled.

Sara stopped. The words what he had said was true. Everything that she did made things easy for her. "Thanks Kyle"

_A Few Minutes Later..._

Everyone came to the camp grounds, continuing to go back home. Buck was the leader, which is obvious. Everything was quiet for the herd. Until, Sid sang a travel song which made everyone crazy.

"Baby, baby, baby, baby, no, I'm like baby, baby, baby!"

"Shut up Sid! You know I hate Justin Beaver! (So, do I)" Kyle closed his ears, now the torture was continuing because it's in his head.

"I love this song" Sara chuckled and Kyle and Justin both look at her. "What? I think Sid is a good singer"

As they continued to travel, Buck stopped so, did everyone else.

"Here we are, the Bridge of Passage" Buck pointed to a long thin bridge that is about 50 yards long and can't see the bottom floor.

Crash spitted and his spit made a snap as it on the bottom floor for 10 seconds.

"Whoa! A long way down" Crash saw the fog on the bottom floor.

"You can't see where it leads to. There might be giant creatures lurking to find your body to eat" Buck feared the possum.

"Heh, heh" Crashes eyes began to widen.

"I'll go first" Buck insisted. "If I die, please tell everyone about the legendary weasel, Buck".

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Okay go, super hero".

Buck looked at him and went to the thin bridge. He took little steps to be careful that the bridge doesn't break. As he made it to the end, he yelled out "Okay who goes next".

"I will go" Diego said. He walked slowly with his paws softly touching the ground and made it to the end.

"Okay, who's next?" Buck shouted. Everyone didn't answer.

"Okay, Kyle you go!" Sid pushed him to the bridge.

"How come you don't go since you're lighter than me" Kyle complained as he walked to the bridge.

He walked a bit faster since he is not afraid. But suddenly, he heard a crack. No one else heard it beside him. Then, a hole appeared behind him. Kyle looked back as the thin bridge was beginning to collapse. Kyle ran where Buck and Diego are. The cracks of the bridge were getting closer to Kyle. Kyle thought this is awfully familiar to him. About the dream he had about the darkness trying to take him. As the crack touched his feet. He jumped before the bridge was fully destroyed. Buck's whip caught Kyle's left paw and Diego caught his other paw. And brought him up

"You alright lad?" Buck asked.

"Yeah, that was crazy" Kyle was gasping for air.

"So, what about the others?" Diego asked.

"Uhhh. That might be a problem" Buck replied.

The others looked at Manny and the rest, as the bridge was in half.

"Hey! Buck what do we do?" Manny shouted, so that Buck can hear.

Buck was thinking, but he had no clue. Until, he looked at the not active volcano at the left side of him. "Hey! Mammoth! Meet us at the volcano!" Buck yelled.

Manny saw the volcano and asked "Is it active!".

"No! We can meet each other at dawn!"

"How do we get there?" Manny continued to shout.

"Just follow it we will meet you there!" Buck shouted.

"Okay!"

Buck, Diego, and Kyle left. And so did the herd to get the volcano.

* * *

"So Buck, tell me. How did you end up here?" Kyle asked, behind him.

"That is classified" he replied.

Kyle began to be silent and sighed. He thought in his mind, "How can I get back home?". It was quiet until the weasel talked.

"So, tell me, boy-yo. When did you come here?" he asked.

"Well, it was 5 months ago and well, my friend, Extort made the time machine which you know. So, I got mad that... I was moving to somebody else. Then I notice the time machine was going crazy. Which sucked me in and taken me here. Then I meet the sloth, Sid, he took me with the herd and that's how I met these guys" Kyle explained.

"Ah... Then let me ask you this, wouldn't your family be worried about you?" Buck asked another question.

Kyle began to be silent, he frowned, "I... I don't have a family. There is no one who cares about me. The only thing I have is my friends".

"Um... sorry lad. I shouldn't asked you that question" Buck was feeling sorry him.

"It's okay, most people asked me that question, I wish I can see them again, when... I had that... dream..." Kyle felt he was going to cry, but he fight it to take his tragic past.

"Don't worry lad, someday you might have a family. I don't know when it's going to happen. But be positive, Kyle" Buck smiled as he looked away and continued to walk.

Kyle smiled too and followed. As they forgot, Diego was behind them when hearing their conversation.

* * *

Manny and the herd rest and decided to sleep for the night. Sid grabbed some rocks and manage to make a sizzling camp fire. Everyone was beginning to sleep, but some didn't.

Talon took a deep breath and went over to Amy. "Amy..."

"What do you want Talon?" Amy said it in a harsh way.

"Amy, listen I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, you should be" Amy looked away.

"I'm sorry, I made fun of your brother" Talon said it slowly.

"Fun of! You mean harassed!" Amy corrected him.

"I know but I just want to forgive me"

"Well, I'm not! Go away! I'm not in the mood! And also, I liked you Talon and I thought you different but I guess I was wrong" Amy got up and walked over to Ellie holding Peaches and her brothers and slept next to them.

Talon made a sad look and regretted what he had done. He slept alone and saw Sara and Justin sleeping next to Manny with Ellie next them.

* * *

Buck, Kyle and Diego continued to walk in the deep forest. As Buck notice the dino world was beginning to get dark.

"Alright boys. I guess we are going to sleep for the night" Buck told the two.

"Okay, at least we are getting close to the volcano" Kyle pointed out.

"Yes, that is right" Buck said, as he grabbed some wood and began to do an old style to make a fire.

As he twisted the wood, the friction towards to the second wood made a dark smoke and then a fire! Buck blew the smoke and a flame burst out.

"Wow! Buck I never knew you make a fire, just like Sid" Kyle was amazed.

"Heh, thanks. I always knew how to make a fire, but it takes practice" Buck chuckled.

Buck walked by Diego and asked "What's wrong saber?".

"Nothing" he replied.

"Okay, see yah something, something" Buck went into the deep woods.

Diego walked toward Kyle as he was looking at the fire. "Kyle, can I talk to you?".

"Yeah, sure" Kyle replied.

"Remember when I disliked you when Manny let you join the herd?" he asked.

"Yeah"

Diego was going to tell him but then something stopped him. "Never mind"

"No really Diego, tell me" Kyle went up to him.

Diego sighed "Kyle, the reason I disliked you it's because humans killed half of my pack".

"Pack?" Kyle questioned.

"It's before I met Manny and Sid" Diego explained. "So, when they killed half of my pack, the leader wanted revenge, so did I. His revenge was to get a baby from the tribe that killed my pack. So, when I lost it. I met Manny and Sid with the baby. I wanted the baby so badly that at night I want to get it. With in a few days, I soften and knew that the baby was innocent. So, the baby symbolizes as you Kyle. You understand right".

"Yeah, I do. I forgive you Diego, even though you wanted to kill me or took me to Xenon" Kyle laughed.

Diego made a giggle. Kyle got up, "Well, nighty night, Diego and Buck". Kyle went to a comfortable place to sleep.

Buck was already knocked-out and Diego just watch him, trying to sleep.

* * *

Well, finished and updated.

Kyle and Buck are now friends and everything is going great! Except for Talon, poor, poor Talon, his is a lone wolf...


	25. An Old Enemy

KaylaDestroyer, I'm guessing you might recognize this part.

* * *

Chapter 25: An Old Enemy

At that same night, the moon was shining of the surface of the frozen ice above the dino world. Kyle, Diego, and Buck were at an area where they will be resting for the next day for they will find the rest of the herd. Everyone was asleep; Buck was hanging on a tree branch laying down on a vine, comfortable to rest. Diego and Kyle were sleeping on the ground, the floor was chilly, Kyle moving around to find a warm spot but the entire floor was cold. He wrapped himself to give warmth but he was still cold. He wished he were at home sleeping with a blanket and a cushion mattress to make things comfortable. Kyle closed his eyes and calmed down and slept.

The noise that Kyle made, woken up Diego from his sleep. He saw Kyle shivering miserably in the cold. He got up and grabbed a fuzzy leaf. He still saw Kyle shaking from the coldness. He wrapped the leaf around him and Kyle's shaking stopped. He was glad that there is no noise to wake him up. He went back to his spot where he was sleeping.

Kyle's eyes opened up again. He was warm but he feels a little lonely that he was far away from the two. He got up and slept next to Diego. He was sort of got close to Diego about 3 ft away. Kyle felt much more warm than he imagine cause usually, it's very cold at night.

Diego woken up and groaned of his tiredness. As he looked around, he saw Kyle close to him. He figured that Kyle was getting a little cold. He looked around and saw nobody watching him. The only thing that he did was, he reached his paw to Kyle and grabbed him and put him close to his chest. Diego just smiled and fell asleep. Kyle woken up and saw Diego's paw around him. He felt awkward the Diego is hugging him or comforting him. But he can't move that much, but he feels more secured than he thinks. So, he smiled also closed his eyes and sleep.

* * *

The next day, the sun was shining the surface of the dino world. Diego woken up from his slumber, he saw Kyle close to him asleep. Diego smiled seeing Kyle sleeping like a little baby. He left and searched around for food like fruit. He saw a fruit that was an orange color, Diego opened it and tasted it with his claw and licked it. The taste was a little sour and sweet but good. It maybe the perfect fruit to eat. He grabbed some fruits and brought them to the campsite.

Diego saw Kyle asleep with the leaf over him. He went towards him and shakes him softly. Then there was a groan from Kyle.

"Good morning, sleepy head" Diego smiled.

"Morning" Kyle replied scratching his head.

"How did you sleep?" Diego asked.

"Quite okay actually, I get irritated by Sid's snoring" Kyle blinked his eyes twice.

Diego chuckled. "Yeah, I felt the same way; this is why I sleep in the afternoons"

Kyle laughed.

"Oh, I brought some fruit for us to eat" Diego brought the fruit.

"Oh what are these?" Kyle asked of these orange fruit.

"Um, I don't know but they're okay, I tried it and it's good" Diego hand the fruit to Kyle.

"Uh, okay" Kyle smiled.

Kyle opened the fruit and peel off some of the skin. He licked the juice and it tasted familiar.

"Hey, these tastes like oranges" Kyle looked at the orange amazed that there is one at the prehistoric time.

"Well glad you liked it" Diego smiled.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled back.

The two stared at each other's eyes. Kyle seems to appreciate Diego's consideration.

"Sabers" someone called them.

Kyle looked around and saw Buck swinging on a vine and landed perfect.

"I found the rest of your group," he said.

"You did!" Kyle was flabbergasted.

"Yeah, let's go right now, before they go somewhat" Buck climbed on a tree.

"Do we have to go right now?" Diego asked.

It made Kyle and Buck stopped.

"Huh what do you mean saber?" Buck asked.

"It's that…um…never mind" Diego answered.

Kyle was confused. He didn't know what was in Diego's mind. He wonders what made Diego asked a question like that. But he doesn't want to bother him.

* * *

The rest of the herd was walking into the prehistoric forest. They looked around for any meat eating lizards.

"This really, stinks" Justin whined.

"Yeah, it does, I know it is not Sid because he doesn't smell like…like…dinosaur poo! Ewww!" Sara was disgusted.

"Well, for one thing is certain that we're lost" Manny stopped as the herd notice that there are five pathways.

"I choose that one" the sloth picked the nice, forest that was first.

"No. no. no. no. no. no…" Crash disagreed. "I choose that this one because it looks quiet and peaceful. And look that snake is going there"

As the snake slithered to the pathway, a creature with a long tentacle grabbed it in a second.

"I guess not" Amy murmured.

"Hey, what about this one, it looks abandoned to me" Justin choose the third path that might look that no creature has living there.

"No, this one!" Talon picked the fourth pathway.

"Ha, use your brain! This one is better" Eddie pointed the fifth pathway.

"No! First!" the sloth disagreed.

"I want the fifth!" Eddie looked at Sid with anger.

"Heh, I prefer the fourth one, thank you!" Talon disagreed.

"Wrong! The third I better! Like what my crazed grandmother said, three will succeed!" Justin protested.

"What do you mean by sucking seeds?" Talon teased.

"What does that suppose to mean?" Justin was getting into anger.

Sid, Eddie, Talon began to argue and then a fight was starting. Only Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Amy, Sara, and Crash saw the agreement.

"Man, these guys are so immature" Amy said.

"I know I thought Talon is much more mature than that but I guess I was wrong" Sara laughed.

"Funny to watch, though" Ellie joined in their conversation.

"Ha, ha I know" Manny laughed.

"Wow! Good thing I'm not in there or I'll be a piece of pancake" Eddie was in relief.

As the four argued and fight for 5 minutes and the others looking at them, they heard a horrifying roar that made the four stop fighting and concern them.

* * *

Where Buck is at with Kyle and Diego, they traveled and heard the same horrifying roar.

"Whoa! What was that?" Kyle jumped as he heard.

Buck continued to hear it, and recognized that roar. "Rudy…"

"Rudy? What kind of a name is that?" Kyle questioned.

"That's his name lad, he gave me this patch" Buck looked at Kyle showing him his leafy patch.

"Oh I thought that was a style you wore at this place, heh, heh, never mind" Kyle mistaken.

"He's here…" he said in a low tone.

"Then what do we do?" Kyle asked.

"We go and find the others" Buck replied and dashed into the woods.

"We are you going?" Diego asked as Buck was entering the woods.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find the others!" Buck answered as disappeared into the dense woods.

"Come on Kyle, let's go" Diego said, as he went to the woods.

Kyle followed him.

* * *

"Okay don't panic, you guys" Manny tried to calm down the group.

"Waaahh! We are going to die!" Crash whined.

"Waahh! Hug me brother!" Eddie hugged his brother tightly.

"Manny! We got to do something!" Ellie said, trying to calm Peaches.

"I know! Rrrrr… Ahhhhh… Okay, sorry Ellie try to close your ears and Peaches" Manny said. "Okay! QUIET!"

Everyone cried as they heard Manny's yell and shut them up.

"Okay you guys, we have to meet up with Buck for safety! Let's go now!" Manny shouted and followed the volcano.

* * *

As Buck made it to the non active volcano, he saw everything red. The ice above him was red and the ground too. What was going on? He thought to himself. He looked around and notices that no one is here. Then he heard something coming from the woods, he stared at the forest and saw Diego and Kyle out from the forest.

"You lads are slow" Buck teased.

"Hey it's not my fault I can't run on four!" Kyle shouted.

"Don't worry Kyle, you'll learn very soon" Diego smiled.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher, Diego. Maybe I should learn saber-tooth things from you" Kyle smiled.

"Yeah, sure" Diego smiled back.

"Hey you guys!" someone shouted.

Buck and the two looked around and saw a sloth running towards them.

"You guys I found them!" Sid run told his group and ran up to Kyle, Buck, and Diego.

"You guys made it too" Diego said.

"Yup. They are up there" Sid replied and pointed where Manny and Ellie are coming from.

Kyle saw Sara and Justin coming from the woods and he ran up to them.

"Sara! Justin!" Kyle yelled out.

Sara and Justin notice a saber-tooth coming to their way and notice that it was Kyle.

"Kyle!" Sara smiled.

Kyle gasped for air and smiled. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing. How was your trip to get here?" Justin asked.

"It was okay. How was yours?" Kyle asked.

"Horrible" Justin replied.

Sara laughed. "Okay, let's go with the others"

Everyone was together and was thinking a way to go back.

"So, how do we get back to the surface?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know" Manny replied.

"Hey Buck, what do we do?" Manny asked.

"Rrrrr. I don't know we must find a way to get you mammoths home" Buck answered.

Then again the roaring sounded closer. Everyone froze and this behemoth light grayish Baryonyx appeared in a dark cave with four blue Guanlongs.

"Okay I'm so dead!" Sara exclaimed.

"Rudy…" Buck said it in a low tone.

As this Baryonyx looked at Buck, he roared loud that everyone covered their ears.

"Ahhh!" Sid screamed of horror and ran to the woods.

"Sid!" Manny shouted.

One of the Guanlongs, chased Sid but Talon and Amy blocked him. The Guanlong pushed Talon and Amy and followed Sid but Amy followed it.

Another attacked Ellie and Peaches but Manny was there to protect them. It roared and Manny ran towards it and pushing it onto the wall which made it unconscious.

Kyle didn't notice the Guanlong that is running towards him.

"Kyle!" shouted Sara.

"Huh?" Kyle moved his head and saw the blue Guanlong towards him.

He jumped and avoided it. It opened its mouth and tried to catch Kyle but missed. Then Kyle clawed it at the right side of the face and growled. It swings its tail and hit Kyle at the wall. Kyle opened his eyes and saw the Guanlong going to kill until he got taken by Diego.

Diego put him down and asked. "Are you alright?"

"Y…yeah" he answered as he was lying on the ground.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I am really but I wish I was at my human form", Kyle's eyes were closed.

Then he began to shine and Diego saw his light brown skin, fingers, shoes and hair. Kyle looked at his hands and notice he has his body back.

"Oh cool. Now I can take care of them" Kyle said as he looked around.

"Ahhhh!" a girl screamed.

Kyle looked around and saw Sara, Justin, Crash, and Eddie surrounded by the Guanlong. Kyle ran towards but Diego tried to stop them.

"What are you doing, Kyle?" Diego yelled out.

"I have to save them" Kyle continued to run.

The Guanlong was about attack until Kyle kicked it at the face which made it unconscious.

"You guys are alright?" Kyle questioned them.

They nodded.

"Come on you guys. We have to fight these guys so they can leave us alone" Kyle encouraged them.

They were silent but they stand and agreed.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Crash shouted.

"Yeah!" Eddie agreed his brother.

"Okay we are with you, Kyle" Sara agreed.

"Yup, let's do this!" Justin agreed also.

"So you're with me!" Kyle shouted.

"Yeah!" they shouted.

"So, we are going to save the day or die trying!" Kyle ran and the others followed.

Justin stayed there shocked, "Die…"

Then Kyle and Sara dragged him.

* * *

Sid continuously ran into the woods and slowed down and gasped for air.

"*gasp* I think *gasp* I lost *gasp* him" Sid sat down and gasped for air.

Then he heard the Guanlong roaring and coming closer. It came behind Sid and tackled him. Sid screamed and the Guanlong was about to chew his head until a white wolf with gray ears and paws.

"Amy!" Sid exclaimed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I think this guy is not gonna give up" Sid pointed out.

The Guanlong growled and attacked Sid. Amy pinned it but pushed her to a cliff which Amy hanged on.

"Ahhhh! Sid! Help me!" she grabbed a vine.

"Amy!" Sid shouted, he was going to help her until the Guanlong pushed him. Sid grabbed Amy's back legs.

"Ahhh! Amy, I guess this is the end" Sid cried.

"Yeah I know" Amy tried to grab on the vine but Sid was too heavy.

The Guanlong appeared in front of Amy and roared. Then a wolf attacked the reptile which it didn't notice. The wolf pushed the Guanlong and fell back of the cliff. It cried as it fell and there was thud as it landed.

"Yup he's dead" Sid looked down.

Amy tried to grab on the vine, she couldn't hold it for some time. "Sid I can't hold it!"

"What no!" Sid shouted.

"Amy!" Talon grabbed Amy by the paw.

"Talon! Why are you doing this?" Amy questioned.

"Because Amy, I love you. Even though we get into fights I still want to be with you" Talon explained.

"Awww…" Sid was touched what he heard.

Amy and Talon looked at him. "What I think that's pretty nice"

Talon pulled Amy and Sid up from the cliff. Amy kissed Talon and he smiled and nuzzled her. Sid shed a tear about what he saw.

"Okay, let's go" Amy said as she went into the woods.

* * *

Kyle, Sara, Justin, Crash, and Eddie were cautious as they walked slowly to notice any Guanlongs coming to attack them.

"Do you see any of them?" Sara asked.

"Nope" Justin replied.

"Negative" Crash replied.

"I don't see one" Kyle replied.

"Me too" Eddie agreed.

"Well there should…" Sara stopped as one Guanlong appeared in front of her.

Then two appeared behind them. They were surrounded. Kyle tided his fist and attacked the Guanlong next to him. Then Sara grabbed a stick and whacked it on the head and did fencing with it.

"Come on, are you scared?" Sara teased it and pointed it at the tail.

At the perfect time, the Guanlong missed and Sara whacked it a lot of times which was faster than a second. At the end, she swings the stick hard and broke it in half and made the Guanlong fly in the air and fell into a hole.

"Wow! I'm good" she was impressed.

The Guanlong tackled Kyle and hold his arms and legs. Kyle struggled to break free but the Guanlong was strong. It roared at his face and some spit landed at Kyle's face.

"Eww… Okay, did your mom ever say not to spit to someone?" Kyle was disgusted.

It roared again. "I guess not"

Sara swings a vine and caught the Guanlong mouth. She pulled the rope and tied the vine around the Guanlong. Kyle was free and helps Sara to tie the Guanlong.

"Mission complete" Kyle pulled his thumb up.

"Not yet…" Sara murmured.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"We still need one more" Sara pointed out to Justin, Crash and Eddie fighting the Guanlong.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Kyle scratched his head.

Justin threw some rocks, and Crash used his tail as a sling shot and Eddie shot it.

"Take that you ugly lizard!" Justin exclaimed.

"Fire!" Eddie shouted.

The Guanlong back off and ran away. Everyone cheered.

"Awesome!" Crash jumped up and down.

"We did it and I thought I was going to die" Sara was pleased.

"I knew you guys can do it" Kyle smiled.

Then Manny, Ellie, and Peaches came towards them.

"Hey do you guys know where Talon, Amy, and Sid are?" Manny asked.

"We're here" Amy came from the woods with Talon and Sid.

"There you guys are" Diego came running towards.

"So that leaves us, but where is Buck?" Ellie questioned.

Kyle's eyes opened wide.

"Oh no! Buck, he is fighting that huge T-Rex thing, Rudy!" Kyle shouted.

Kyle ran into the woods as the others watched. He searched around and saw Buck and Rudy fighting. Kyle jumped to one of the highest tree close to them. Buck climbed on its back but Rudy jumped and Buck flies in the air. Rudy had its mouth open until Kyle grabs him before Rudy eats him.

"Need some help" Kyle landed on the ground.

"Yup" he replied.

Rudy stared at Kyle and growled. He ran towards Kyle and Buck but they manage to avoid Rudy.

"You have a plan?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, I do" Diego, Manny, Justin, Sid, and Talon appeared behind them, showing this long vine.

"Let's do this guys" Manny said.

Manny threw the extended vine to Buck as he grabbed it and wrapped it around Rudy's mouth.

"Saber!" Buck called out to Diego and threw at him.

Diego caught by the mouth and ran to Rudy legs.

"Talon!" he threw to him.

Talon ran around its feet and made Rudy fell to the ground.

"Kyle!" he passed to him when Kyle was swinging on a vine and caught it.

He wrapped it around in a circle and tied it.

"Justin finish it!" Kyle exclaimed.

Justin tied the vine into knots and put a think stick into it.

"Come on, it won't hold that much!" Justin shouted as the others run into the woods leaving Rudy tied up.

Then the vine loosens up and Rudy rip the vines around it. Rudy roared of anger and charges where the others are at.

"Come on, Sid" Manny said.

Sid tried to catch up but trip to this log. He landed on his back and faced the sky. He blinked a few times and saw the gray Baryonyx. He screamed and everyone was concerned.

"Sid!" Kyle shouted.

Then three little red colored T-Rexes came in front of Sid. Rudy was confused and then a huge T-Rex pushed him. The T-Rex pushed Rudy off a cliff and roar to victory.

"Alright, Mama Dinosaur!" Sid cheered.

The T-Rex looked at the sloth and recognized him and the three little T-Rexes hugged him.

* * *

Wow! This is a pretty long chapter!

To be continued.


	26. Things Revealed

Finally! Well, I've decided to get this done to my awesome reviewers, KaylaDestroyer and A.G. Wicked. Hopefully my other reviewers, Xion the Author and Prikle1 Acs, come back.

TheJokerman, wow… Those words are like whatever. I don't even care if you cuss at me! Even I can't call you as a friend either! See yeah!

KaylaDestroyer, glad you did, hopefully I can get this done.

Yellowraccoon, ok then... I'm continue this story if this the last thing I'll do! XD

* * *

Chapter 26: Things Revealed

Sid hugged the three little T-Rexes and the mother was close to them. Buck looked down at the cliff where Rudy was pushed by the Momma T-Rex.

"You alright?" Kyle asked them.

"He's… he's… gone" Buck replied.

"Don't worry, there will be next year" Kyle smiled.

"What are you talking about lad? He was the only thing I went to stay here!" Buck exclaimed.

"So you wasted your life here to a gray Baryonyx?" Kyle was confused

He nodded.

"Wow…" Kyle was quiet. "So, what about Sid and his dino family?"

Buck looked at the sloth cuddling with the dino children and the mother.

"Okay, green sloppy thing lets go" Buck insulted Sid.

Sid looked at the T-Rexes and smiled. "I have to go"

The little T-Rexes whimpered and grabbed his leg. Sid looked at it and smiled again with teary eyes.

"I have to go and be good, hopefully we get to see each other again", Sid got up and left. "Love you"

The T-Rexes waved goodbye and Sid wiped at tear.

* * *

Kyle, his friends, and the herd walked into a small cave which might be the way back into the atmosphere.

"Can this day ever get better…?" Kyle murmured.

"The only way to get things better if we get back home" Sara said.

"I bet my mom is sitting next to the window waiting until I come back" Justin inferred.

"Really…" Kyle looked at him with an eyebrow up.

"I don't think so" Justin shook his head.

"Hey guys! Better hurry up! You walk too slow!" Manny exclaimed.

"Kay!" Sara shouted back. "Come on guys we might get lost"

The three rushed to the herd and saw a little light in front of them.

"Hey! Are we close to the…" Kyle passed out and fell to the ground.

"Kyle!" Sara and Justin shouted.

The herd ran to see what was happening and saw Kyle out cold on the ground.

"What happen?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know! We were just walking until he collapsed!" Sara was worried.

Crash and Eddie were on Kyle. Eddie listens to his heart and Crash was feeling him breath.

"His heart is okay" Eddie answered.

"And he is breathing fine" Crash answered also.

"I'll carry him" Manny picked up Kyle and laid him gently on his back.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sid asked.

Ellie smiled. "He's going to be okay"

"I hope so" Sid replied.

Diego looked at Kyle; he notices that one of his hands are closed instead of opened. It was strange, he thought.

Buck, Talon and Amy were at the front which they walked out of the cave.

"Ahhh… home sweet home" Talon laid on the soft grass.

"Yeah" Amy lay next to him.

"Okay you love birds; you stop the… love thingy…" Buck felt kind of awkward.

Then Manny came out of the cave and Talon, Amy, and Buck notices that Kyle was lying unconscious on his back.

"Hey! What happen to Kyle?" Talon asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry he's gonna be okay" Manny replied.

"The lad might need some rest" Buck answered.

"Yeah, you may be right, Buck" Amy answered.

_At night…_

Sid made a roaring fire and the some of the herd were asleep. Buck was sharping his dagger and Diego sighed as he was waiting until Kyle would wake up.

"What's a matter, saber?" Buck asked Diego.

"Nothing" he replied in a low tone.

"Nothing… there is something up in your mind" Buck finished sharping his dagger.

Diego sighed, "It's that…".

"You care about the boy don't you" Buck knew his answer was.

Diego looked at him. "How did you know?"

"It was quite obvious" Buck said. "You apologizing to him, you hugging him"

Diego felt embarrassed about this. "Don't worry, saber, I won't tell anyone but you know. If you do care about him then why don't you. I don't know… adopt him!"

"I can't he is a human and I'm a saber tooth-tiger. There is no possible way that I can't do that" Diego said.

"So, Kyle turns into a saber tooth-tiger too. Ding, ding" Buck suggested.

"But still I can't…" Diego said in a low tone.

"Okay if you say so, saber" Buck said. "Night"

* * *

_The Next Day…_

It was morning, Kyle's eyes open wide and yawned.

"What just happened?" he questioned himself as he looked around.

"Hey, you're finally awake" someone said.

Kyle recognized the voice. He turned around and saw Diego smiling at him.

"Oh hey" Kyle smiled.

"How's your sleep?" he asked him.

"I slept!" Kyle was shocked.

"Well you passed out, I call it sleeping" Diego laughed.

"Okay… but the weirdest thing of all is that I saw a girl and a man" Kyle touched his head.

"A girl and a man?" Diego was confused. "Weren't you dreaming or something?"

"I think it was a dream… or not. I don't know. But the girl… her face didn't really show. And the man, he looked familiar" Kyle tried to think.

"Hmmm… that is weird" Diego agreed with Kyle.

"Kyle!"

Kyle saw Sid, Sara, and Justin coming towards him.

"You're okay!" Sara smiled.

"I guess I am" Kyle said.

"Do you feel better, buddy?" Sid asked him.

"I think so and as I was saying. So when that happened, this letter appeared then I woke up. A letter…" Kyle thought to himself.

"A letter? What's that?" Sid asked.

"A letter is when you write something and send it to someone" Justin explained to him.

"A letter…" Sara looked down then notices something popping out from Kyle's back pocket of his jeans. She saw that the thing was a letter!

"Hey is this what are you talking about?" she showed him the letter.

Kyle remembered the crumbled up letter. "Oh I remember, Mr. and Mrs. Smith gave this to me from someone special"

"Someone special… who is that?" Sid questioned.

"Well, let's find out" Sara said.

Kyle opened the envelope and took the letter out. Kyle read the letter out loud.

"_Kyle. You know me sometime but I miss you as a father but I will soon get out. And take you back. But first I have to make a plan. I hope we see each other again._

_- Love the person"_

Kyle was silent, everyone else is too. So, was Diego.

"Kyle… Are you alright?" Sara asked him.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"So…" Justin tried to make some words.

"I know who it is" Kyle answered.

"You do?" Sid said.

"Yeah… it's Extort…" Kyle said in a low tone and his head as down.

"Isn't that the guy, you said who made the Time Machine but you got mad at him" Justin confirmed.

"Yeah" Kyle replied.

"How come you're sad?" Diego asked him.

"Because… I don't really know him. I only knew him for a few months before I meet you guys. He was a cool guy, until I knew he was a scientist. Also, he was going to abandon me…" Kyle explained.

"Then, what?" Diego answered.

"I don't really know. I wish my life was different… Because people don't even want me when I was a little kid and I can tell that Mr. and Mrs. Smith don't either." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry…" Sara felt depressed. "I wish there was something we can do"

"I least, have you guys…" Kyle smiled. "I wish there was someone who would treat me as there kid"

"Don't worry, there will be someone" Sid smiled and tried to cheer up Kyle.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled.

Diego began to feel silent and left.

* * *

So, I've decided to finish this story because well, I don't know. I should never give up and people, who made me feel down, will never stop me to finish this story.

This chapter just let out the secret feelings of the characters. And just to let you know, I will update soon! ^-^


	27. Surprises

A.G. Wicked, here's this chapter for you!

Prikle1 Acs, okay, thanks for reviewing :D! Oh one thing I forgot to mention, good luck one the movie project thing!

TheJokerman, I'm not in the mood…

* * *

Chapter 27: Surprises

Manny, Ellie, and Peaches headed to the campsite. As they were walking, they saw Diego coming their way.

Peaches smiled, "Hey Uncle Diego".

Diego stopped and made a weak smile, "Hey Peaches".

"What's wrong with him?" Manny asked. "I'm going to check"

"Maybe, you should leave him alone, Manny. He might want to be by himself" Ellie suggested.

"I guess you're right" Manny agreed.

"Um, mommy and daddy. I left something behind the woods, can I go get it?" Peaches made an excuse.

Ellie looked at Manny, he nodded. "Okay, but be careful and hurry back"

"Okay" she smiled and ran into the woods.

As she got in there, she looked for Diego and searched everywhere. She found him, sitting on a rock watching the sun. She got closer to him and sat right beside him.

"Hey Peaches…" Diego said in a low tone.

"Hi, what's a matter?" she asked him.

"I can't tell you" he replied.

"Oh…"

There was a silent moment.

"I wish you could tell me" Peaches smiled.

Diego sighed. "Fine I will tell you, if you keep it a secret"

"Okay, I'll mammoth trunk swear" Peaches smiled as she took out her trunk.

Diego shook Peaches's trunk and smiled.

"Peaches… I'm beginning to care about Kyle", Diego whispered into her ear.

"What?" she was confused.

"Yeah, I love him, heh, heh, it's weird huh?" Diego made a small laugh.

"I don't think it's weird" Peaches smiles.

Diego looks at her. "I love Kyle too. He's like a brother to me"

"Really", Diego smiles.

"Yeah, I could tell how my mom and dad love Kyle. They really care about him too. But I think you care about him even more like a father but you don't show it", Peaches explains to him.

"Peaches… you're growing up so fast" Diego messes up her head.

"Thanks, Uncle Diego! Oh, you secret is with me. But I wonder if he will stay here or not" Peaches was about to leave.

"Yeah, I know. That's what I'm afraid of", Diego said.

Peaches leaves and heads where's her parents are.

* * *

_It was sunset…_

Kyle and his friends were heading to the campsite. As they made it, Manny, Ellie and others were there sitting down getting ready for the night.

"Time really flies", Justin look at the sun.

"Yeah you're right", Sara agreed with him.

Kyle nods and was a little quiet. He walked to Manny and Ellie and smiled at them.

"Hey" Kyle greeted them.

"Hello, Kyle", Ellie replied.

"Hey, whatcha doing" Kyle smiled.

"Well, we are going to get things ready for the night", Manny explains.

"Oh okay, well see yeah", Kyle leaves.

Kyle walks around the campsite, just feeling a little bored. Then Diego came in front of him.

"Oh hey, Diego" Kyle smiled.

"Hey Kyle, um… can I show you something?" Diego asked him.

Kyle looked back at the campsite. "Um okay"

Kyle followed Diego into the deep forest which was getting dark. Kyle didn't know what Diego wanted to show him but he wonders what.

"Okay, here we are", Diego showed Kyle a field of land.

Kyle was amazed of the free land, he saw. It was like 20 acres of land and a beautiful place to be.

"Wow. This is amazing, Diego" Kyle looked at the land.

"Wait until the sunsets and it gets better", Diego smiles.

Kyle sat down on the soft, shiny grass and it felt like bed. The sun was touching the mountains, the sky was red-orange like if you were on Mars. Then, the stars twinkle making little light on the land. The finale is the stars moving across the night sky, which made Kyle's eyes opened wide.

"A meteor shower", Kyle's mouth opened.

The stars moved the sky and ended in a few seconds.

"So, how did you like?" Diego asked him.

"This is… wow" Kyle replied.

Diego chuckled. Diego lay on the grass and so did Kyle.

"I've never seen so many stars at home", Kyle stared at the night sky with a little wind blowing the grass.

"Why?" Diego asked.

"It's because the light at home, it makes less stars", Kyle explained.

"Oh… how do you feel about this place?" Diego asked Kyle.

"I do like the Ice Age, but I have to stay at home where I belong. If I don't care about my home then I would like to live here with you guys. And it would be a bummer if I leave my friends", Kyle explains to Diego.

"Oh… I was afraid you were going say that…" Diego said in a low tone.

"I think we should head back", Kyle up and removed some grass from his back.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Hey!" Justin smiled as he saw Sara picking berries.

"Oh hi" she replied, eating the berries.

"So, whatcha doing?" he questioned her.

"What does it look like I'm doing", she replied.

"Sorry… I'm just asking. Sheesh!" he said it sarcastically.

"Okay…" Sara finished eating her berries.

"You know I wish, we can go home by saying magic words that opens the portal", Justin said.

"I know…" Sara agreed.

"I wonder if you say, open portal… then it opens", Justin explained.

"I know Justin but it's never going to happen! We are going to stay here!" she exclaimed.

"Man, Portal Open!" he shouted.

"What the!" she was confused.

Then a portal opened, in front of them and both look at each other.

"I think we found our way home" Sara smiled.

"I guess so" Justin agreed.

* * *

Okay, so here is this chapter… I wanted to be extended but then I change my mind.

I will update soon.


	28. Going Home

A.G. Wicked, here's the chapter.

TheJokerman, yeah, sure whatever I forgive you…

KaylaDestroyer, well here it is.

Scream12345678910, thank you so much, hopefully you enjoy the rest of my story.

Prikle1 Acs, I know but I was thinking of making a special command for opening the portal in the past. So, simply I've just thought of 'Portal Open'.

* * *

Chapter 28: Going Home

"Oh my goodness… Justin! We can go home!" Sara shouted of excitement, jumping around hold Justin's hand.

Justin blushed. "Let's go tell everyone!"

"Yeah" she agreed.

The two ran together into the woods to find the herd.

* * *

"Hey Kyle! Look!" Peaches called Kyle as he passed by.

"What's up, Peaches" Kyle replied.

Peaches pointed to a rock wall, there was a picture of 3 three mammoths, a sloth, two possums, a saber-tooth tiger, a weasel, and two wolves.

"Hey you draw the herd!" Kyle smiled. "Whoa, you're an artist"

"Really" she smiled back.

"Yeah" Kyle agreed.

"Thanks! Let me draw this" she drew a boy and a girl.

"Is that, Sara and Justin" Kyle pointed at her drawing.

"Yup, I'll draw you, since I think you're part of the herd" Peaches smiled.

"Thanks, Peaches" Kyle smiled.

"You're welcome Kyle" Peaches hugged him.

"Kyle!" Justin shouted for Kyle could hear him.

"Huh? What" he turns back.

"Okay, you might think we're crazy but we found out how to get back home" Sara explained.

"What! No way! That's impossible, someone from our time has to command that" Kyle protested.

"Yeah but… Justin do the honors" Sara said.

"Portal Open" he said as the portal appeared again.

Kyle's eyes opened wide and stunned of his friends new discovery.

"How did you…" Kyle was still stunned.

"Justin find that out" Sara smiled.

"Yup I did" Justin was impressed of himself.

Peaches was quiet and didn't understand anything they were talking about.

"What's going on?" she questioned the three.

"Peaches, we have found a way to go back home. Go and tell your parents and everybody else" Sara said as Peaches left.

_A few moments later…_

Everyone were together to hear the news that the trio was talking about.

"So what's with you three?" Manny questioned them.

"Well, the only thing we wanted to talk about is that… WE'VE FOUND A WAY TO GO HOME!" Sara exclaimed with excitement.

The herd gasped from what they have heard.

"So, you mean that you guys are going home" Ellie confirmed.

"Yeah, but we need to go" Justin said.

"If you guys are gonna go then can we say any goodbyes" Sid said.

"Oh yeah sure" Sara smiled.

Sara and Justin said to their goodbyes to everyone. Especially to Peaches, Buck, Talon and Amy. As they were about to leave, they notice Kyle was away from them.

"Aren't you coming?" Sara asked him.

The herd looked at Kyle thinking if he was going to stay. Kyle thought for a moment, is he going to stay with the herd or not.

"Kyle…" Ellie said. "I know what you are thinking. Kyle if you want, you can stay here and be in our herd. You'll be in our family and be happy with us. What do you say?"

Kyle looks at the herd and then thinks about. "Thanks but no thanks"

"I want to stay with my friends and live where I really belong, Ellie. When I stayed here, I think this is home to but then I've notice that they're some things in the future. You understand right" Kyle explained.

"Yes, I do. But don't forget your goodbyes" Ellie said.

"Okay" Kyle approaches to Manny and Peaches. "Goodbye"

"Goodbye, Kyle thanks for visiting us" Manny smiled and wrapped his trunk around his body and hugged him. Kyle hugged him back and then let him go.

"Bye Peaches" Kyle smiled. Peaches hugged Kyle and replied, "Bye Kyle. I'll never forget about you".

Then Kyle went to Sid, Crash and Eddie. "Bye guys"

Sid jumped and hugged Kyle's legs and sobbed. "Why! Why! Do you have to go?"

Kyle chuckled, "Don't worry Sid, I'll miss you too".

"Bye Crash and Eddie" Kyle smiled and high fived them with his two fingers.

Kyle went to Talon and Amy and hugged them, "Bye Talon and Amy".

"Bye Kyle, hopefully no one will ground you" Talon joked.

Amy hit him, "Bye Kyle, go home safely".

"Bye you two, play nice" Kyle leaves.

The two both look at each other.

"See yeah later, Buck" Kyle smiled.

"See yah mate, come and visit me in the dino world, boyo" Buck smiled.

"Bye Ellie" Kyle smiled back.

"Bye sweetie, come back and visit us you like" Ellie smiled.

Kyle smiled back, "Thanks".

He walked to Diego slowly and notices he looks gloomy. "Diego"

"Kyle"

"Bye" Kyle smiled.

"Bye" Diego replied and stick out his paw.

Kyle shook his paw and then hugged him. Diego hugged him back and smiled, Kyle's touch made him feel happy.

Kyle lets go and leaves with his friends in the portal.

* * *

Finished and yet rushed….

Sorry about that…


	29. Encounters

Hello, viewers! Today I've got some big news! Since I'm taking the CST test, I've got no homework and no one to disturb me. So, I'll update this story a little fast.

A.G. Wicked, I don't know about that. But the only thing I know is that the story still continues.

Xion the Author, whoa lots and lots and lots of reviews! XD The last review was funny and don't worry the story still continues because the last chapter wasn't a really an ending.

TheJokerman, okay…

KaylaDestoryer, I knew that you were going to say that. Then again, the last chapter wasn't a good ending.

* * *

Chapter 29: Encounters

The herd stared at the purplish portal as it spinned around like a tidal wave. The portal was hidden which was convenient.

"I hope Kyle comes back" Eddie looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I wonder if the two of us and Kyle can play Do-Do hunts" Crash replied to his brother.

Ellie chuckled, "You guys are wild".

"Not wild as me" Buck protested.

"We know that, you jumped off a cliff with the twins" Ellie laughed.

"Just reminded me of that, I was so worried" Manny wanted to get in the conversation.

"Well, you will always be" Ellie teased a bit.

"Ha ha, very funny" Manny got offended.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha" a sudden voice jumped the herd.

The figure appeared and it was another robot.

"You again! I wonder when you'll ever going to give up!" Manny exclaimed.

"We robots are very stubborn to capture you creatures!" The robot laughed.

"Go figure" Manny murmured.

"But it's a herd over one robot, how can you capture over us?" Sid questioned the robots authority.

"Quite simple actually I brought two comrades with me" two robots with rifles on their arms appeared behind the bushes.

"Oh great" Diego murmured.

"Please just don't hurt us! Please! Just take us and we surrender!" Sid whined.

"Sid!" the herd shouted.

"Ah, ha, ha, ha! This is one herd that is humorous" the robot laughed. "Now capture these mammals!"

The herd tried to escape and run into separate ways so that they can fool the robots but they robots manage to throw a grenade that explodes a net to capture the herd.

Peaches was watching the horror behind a bush. She saw Ellie around a net and saw her terrified.

"Run! Peaches run!" she shouted.

The robot tilts its head and saw the little mammoth. Peaches walked back and notice a robot behind her and walks back. She realizes the portal is still open and runs into it. The robot jumps to catch her but didn't.

"No!" the robot exclaimed of his failed attempt. "Sire the calf, disappeared in the transportation"

"Not to worry, that little calf can't do anything, when those three are gone" the other robots made a sinister smile.

* * *

"Ahhh… Home sweet home" Justin was glad to be home.

"You can say that again" Sara smiled and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Heh, heh" Kyle giggled.

"You know, for some reason, I want to go back at the Ice Age" Justin was astonished.

"Then why you want to go home so badly" Sara chuckled.

"I don't know, back at the Ice Age, to me I was like well-respected" Justin explained.

"Yeah me too" Sara agreed.

"Yeah…" Kyle looked depressed.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked.

"Huh? Uh, nothing, nothing, lets just go home" Kyle answered.

"Okay?" Sara looked at Kyle as he walked away heading home.

"Kyle!" someone shouted with a terrified voice.

He turned and notices Peaches coming towards the three.

"Peaches? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked her.

"Huff… huff… it's mom and dad! And Diego! And the others! Huff! The robots! They got them!" Peaches tried to explain.

Kyle face got a bit furious and looked at the street.

"We're going to find them. All of us" Kyle's fists were tightly and headed to his home.

"*sighs* another adventure that is" Justin complained.

"Come on!" Sara exclaimed.

_At Kyle's House…_

"Peaches. Climb on my room window I'll meet you there" Kyle explained and Peaches climbed on the window.

Kyle entered his home, and notices it was quiet. They walked into the hallway into Kyle's room. Then, woman called Kyle which he recognizes that annoying voice.

"Yes" Kyle answered.

"Someone wants to meet you" she replied.

"Okay" he answered. He looked at his friends and headed at the living.

"Come on, don't you want to meet me" said a voice.

Kyle's opened wide. That voice! That voice is familiar to me, he thoughted. Kyle smiled and sees a man into his late forties.

"Hey Kyle, you miss me" the man smiled.

"Uh, hi…" Kyle said it sarcastically.

"It's me Extort!" he smiled. He got up and hugged Kyle.

Kyle notices that Extort has become a lot stronger the last time he met him.

"How long we've been gone?" Kyle asks.

"About five hours ago" Mrs. Smith replied.

The three were shocked how long they lived in the Ice Age.

"Who's the old dude?" Justin whispered to Sara.

Sara hits him with her elbow and smiles.

"Ah… and these must be you new friends right" Extort messes Sara's and Justin's hair.

"Uh… yeah sure…" Kyle felt awkward. "Guys this is Extort, Extort meet Sara and Justin"

"Nice to meet you" Extort smiled.

"Nice to meet you too" Sara smiled and shook his hand.

"…" Justin smiled.

"Justin shake the man's hand" Sara whispered to Justin.

"Huh? Uh… hi" Justin shook his head and shook Extort's hand.

"So… now that we met each other, we have to go" Kyle rushed.

"Kyle…" Extort stopped him.

Extort walked to Kyle whispered to him, "I know that you and your friends were Time Traveling, so you were trapped but I manage to get you out".

Kyle was stunned of what he had said. And left in a hurry.

Kyle, Sara, and Justin were in Kyle's room. Peaches sitting on Kyle bed watching them.

"So, how are we going to find them?" Justin questioned Kyle.

"I don't know, we can find them if we have a tracker to find the herd" Kyle thought for a second.

"A tracker… I got it! The Time Machine!" Sara enlightened.

"What about the Time Machine?" Justin questioned.

"The Time Machine, can track the herd. I overheard one of the robots that said they have a second Time Machine" Sara explained.

"Great idea, Sara" Kyle knocked to the wall and the Time Machine appeared.

"Whoa!" Peaches was amazed.

"Yup, I know Peaches" Justin agreed with her.

Kyle looked in the Time Machine searching for a Time Machine related to it.

"Come on, come on" Kyle was stressing out.

"Ah ha!" Sara pointed at the screen. "The location is at a desert section"

"The desert section! Do you know long does it take to get there? It's about 30 mins away to run there" Justin exclaimed.

"But it is said that it will take us 10 mins in vehicle" Sara said.

"So, do you guys want to get your drivers license early" Kyle answered.

* * *

Do you know what this means?


	30. The Chase

A.G. Wicked, you'll see.

TheJokerman, yup.

KaylaDestroyer, you've guessed it right.

Xion the Author, what if it was an ending… then you'll hate me huh… XD Well, here is the chapter for you.

* * *

Chapter 30: The Chase

"Kyle! Are you crazy!" Sara exclaimed.

"Why don't you want your driver's license?" Kyle questioned her.

"Yeah, I do but… it's illegal! I'm doing a stupid idea!" Sara exclaimed.

"Well, I don't think it's stupid. Because, we're here to save the herd" Kyle explained, Sara began to be silent.

"Kyle is right" Justin agreed with him. "We need to stop those robots"

"Rrrr. Fine! I'll do it but there is one thing" Sara finally made the decision.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"I'm gonna drive!" Sara smiled.

"Okay! Let's go but first…" Kyle goes into his closet and grabs his slingshot and firecrackers.

"Weapons" Justin added.

"Yeah, I suppose they're my lucky charms and I've never missed a shot" Kyle explained some more.

"I thought our jewels, were our lucky charms" Sara protested.

"Yeah that too" Kyle said.

As they left the room, Kyle ran into the garage and removed a blanket that was protecting an old car.

"We are going to use this car" Kyle hoped on the passenger seat.

"Um, why this one?" Justin hates to ask.

"Well, Mr. Smith told me that this car was going to be mines, so I've decided to use this" Kyle explained as Sara was at the driver's seat.

"Okay" Justin was at the back seat with Peaches.

Sara turned on the engine as Extort and Mrs. Smith appeared at the garage door.

"What are you kids? Doing!" Extort shouted, shocked of how idiotic Kyle was.

"Sorry! What we have some important business to take care of" Kyle explained and Sara stepped on the gas.

The car accelerated and Sara was nervous to drive. She turned to the right and a drift of the car made it rumble which made the car jump.

"Extort! Get the kids now before they kill themselves" Mrs. Smith commanded Extort, which he nodded and got on Mrs. Smith's car.

Extort drove off quickly like a speed of light.

Kyle and the two were driving off and Sara tried to calm herself down. She took deep breaths and controlled the wheel perfectly.

"Hey do we know where the desert section is?" Justin asked.

"Um...no" Kyle disapproved.

"Map of desert section please!" Sara said as the digital map appeared and navigate the desert section.

"A good command indeed" Kyle smiled.

"Thanks" Sara smiled back as she continued to drive.

"The desert is very close, go to the right" Kyle said as Sara turns the direction; right.

"Okay, now head on straight and find a bridge then turn to your left" Kyle said.

"Hey is that the bridge?" Peaches pointed out with her trunk.

"Whoa this bridge… is huge" Justin was stunned.

"Wow… we are getting close into the desert section" Kyle looked at the map.

"Kyle!" a man screamed out.

Kyle heard the voice and looks back and sees Extort driving to get close.

"Extort!" Kyle was shocked.

"What do you think you are doing?" he shouted with his head sticking out from the window.

"Something that I gotta do?" Kyle said.

"Stop the car! Young man!" he shouted.

Kyle felt anger inside him, "Who do you think you are! My dad? Since, when that ever happen!"

Extort was silent for a little and sighed.

A long way into the desert section, two robots standing on a mountain watching the bridge notices two cars coming ahead.

"Sire I spot, two vehicles heading into the bridge" the first robot looked closely into its eye lens.

"What?" the second robot looked closely and saw three humans. "Ahhh… three human children. Perfect. I'm going to send this to master. Call some backup"

The second robot nodded and sends a transmitter.

Kyle commanded Sara to speed up away from Extort.

"You can't run away from me!" Extort shouted.

"Oh yes we can!" Kyle shouted.

Peaches looked back and saw Extort speeding up. Extort's eyes widen and saw a little brown mammoth.

"Oh you guys are going to be in trouble!" Extort speed up and crashed into the bumper of the car.

"Ahhh!" Sara shouted.

"Speed up!" Kyle shouted.

Sara stepped on the gas; the engine screamed and started to accelerate. Extort tried to catch up but couldn't.

"Hey I guess this is a fast car" Justin laughed.

Sara stopped and Kyle and Justin were looking at her.

"Why did you stop?" Kyle asked.

Kyle looked front and saw a bunch of robots surrounding them.

"Oh no" Justin murmured.

Sara was shaken of fear and was silent. Extort brake the car and looked at the robots.

"Well, well what do we have here" the robot smiled evilly.

"Robot 023, what are you in for?" Extort questioned the robot.

"For these" the robot said, Extort knew what he meant.

"You two boys are crazy to be here, and for you girl" the robot looked at Sara.

"You think that your mother or father would be happy about this" the robot looked at her. "I'd think your mother would be very disappointed with you driving a car without a license. Very pathetic, your mother not caring for you, not loving you, if you die, hah, that's what my theory is…"

Sara was breathing deeply, feeling the anger inside her. Her mother not caring for her, she thoughted. She thought that her mother maybe wanted her to disappear or die. Her teeth clinched and looked up at the robot teasing her. The robot sinisterly smiled and notices Sara in tears.

"Tears... Quite pathetic" the robot looked at her eye to eye.

Sara gripped on the wheel, and stepped on the wheel. She crashes into the robots that were in front of her. Extort joined in and ran over the robots that was in his way. He opened the open and jumped off and holds onto the car that Kyle was in. Extort's car explodes as it crashes into a wall.

"Kyle!" he shouted.

Kyle looked back and notices Extort behind him. "Extort!"

Kyle was trying to help him, but Extort holds his hand hard that Kyle shouted. He pulled him, but Kyle kicked Extort on the face and let go of him, rolling down on the ground.

"What was that for?" Justin asked Kyle.

"That's what he gets for trying to kill me" Kyle hold his arm and continued to drove off.

They continued to drive off and find a hidden mountain that has a door. Sara brakes the car and everyone gets off including Peaches. They walked into the door and notices that there was no one. They walked slowly and quietly. As they continued to walk and the four finds a bunch of doors.

"Hmm. Which will lead to the herd?" Sara questioned herself.

Kyle and Justin both looked at the doors. Peaches was standing alone and hears a cry.

"Mommy!" Peaches screamed.

She ran into the door and saw her mother and father in a chamber.

"Manny and Ellie!" Kyle shouted, as he and the others ran towards them.

"Kyle, what are you and the others doing here!" Ellie was happy to see them.

"Peaches, mommy is okay" Ellie tried to calm her down.

"I miss you mommy and daddy" Peaches cried.

"Where are the others?" Justin asked.

"There are in separate rooms, you need to find them" Manny explained.

"Well, well, well… I've seen a lot today" said a man.

Kyle turns around and sees the figure, he's eyes open wide. It was that man from my dream, he thought.

"You're quite a strong boy aren't you?" the man said. "Now you fell into my trap ha, ha!"

Then out of nowhere, a chamber captured Kyle and can't get out. He only sees Sara and Justin screaming shouting his name. Then he sees a girl looking at him behind the man.

A mist appeared inside the chamber, and Kyle waved his hand to clear the air. But he suddenly feels sleepy and gets knocked out.

* * *

To be continued….


	31. Explanations

Somehow I manage to get this done. I'm so excited that I only have approximately three or two chapters left! Yay!

Spoiler Alert (sort of)… the ending of this story is quite sad. But you'll have to wait to find out.

A.G. Wicked, this will answer your questions.

Xion the Author, well to be honest, I never knew fanfiction never existed. I only find out about this story I found of Ice Age. Then I notice you can make stories here. So, I've made an account here and started Ice Age with Kyle. But I've notice how bad was my grammar of my first story. So, I decided to rewrite it with some addition with it.

KaylaDestroyer, you'll see.

* * *

Chapter 31: Explanations

The leader of the robots watched as his allies put the herd into one large chamber together, including Sara and Justin.

"Where is Kyle?" Sara exclaimed.

The robot laughed and looked at the herd. "Ha, ha, the boy is the one that we need and the important thing in our organizing"

"What does that suppose to mean?" Justin questioned it.

"It means he is our antidote, he is a brilliant child to test on" the robot left, leaving everyone in the room.

"Why do you care about the kid?" someone or something questioned behind the herd.

Everyone looked back and saw a hyena creature.

"You!" Manny exclaimed, recognizing the hyena.

The hyena jumped. "No! It can't be you"

The herd got closer to Gabor and growled at him. Gabor stepped back and had nowhere to run.

"You shouldn't betray us like that…" Diego growled.

Gabor gulped. "Stay back! I'm warning you! Ah! Ahhh!"

* * *

Kyle was alone into darkness. He walked and walked slowly on a pathway with was dark. As he was walking, he notices a girl in front of him.

"Hello, Kyle" she greeted him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm lost information. Someone, who doesn't exist in the world" she explained.

It didn't make any sense from what she had said.

"Huh?" Kyle was confused.

She chuckled, "I'm Megan to be exact".

"Where am I?" Kyle asked her, looking around in the darkness.

"You're sleeping actually. This is making your mind, think that you're awake but you're not", she explained some more.

"So, how do I get out?" Kyle questioned.

"Like this" she said. She made a snap with her fingers and a bright light appeared. Kyle's eyes blinked twice and saw that he was out of the chamber.

"You're fast" Kyle smiled.

She smiled back.

"My father… he is the main of this organization. People call him 'Vollen' but I call him daddy. I think you already know. And the robots, well it is his creation actually" she explained.

"Wait let me get this straight. Your dad is the leader of this organization and he is the bad guy. And why did he make to robots for? And what does he want with me and my friends?" Kyle questions her.

She sighed. "I know why my dad wanted this… I loved him when I was a little girl but now he turned into a monster… The robots, he told me they are the future. He started to create them, but he fail on each. One day, he made a robot with anno machines that will repair themselves. It was a success. Then he started, to make an organization full of things that the government won't even know. When the organization starts to grow, a people join into it and feels that other people who felt alone, hatred, and other things"

"I see. But to me. It feels I don't remember some events that happened in the past" Kyle said.

"Oh no" Megan was saddened.

"What?" Kyle replied.

"When they were testing on you… some interference happened. The electric interfere when you were sleeping and maybe erased your memories you had" she explained.

"…"

"Extort… you know him. He talked about you every day, how honest, confident, respectable you are. He is part of this organization, Kylee" she said. "Somehow… my father wants you to be in this organization. He adopts kids like you to be here. There is one… but he is classified"

"Oh" Kyle understands everything she said.

"So, Kyle… will you do something for me?" she asked him.

"Yeah, what?" he approved.

"Will you stop my father from destruction?" she asked.

"What? I don't kill, Megan… I'm not that kind of a person" he explained.

"I understand, but will you stop him" Megan said.

"I will, I promise to make this organization to stop" Kyle smiled.

"Pinky promise" she sticks out her pinky.

"Promise" Kyle shook pinkies with her.

"Oh, here. Go and find your friends" she gave him a rod that was about the size of his hand.

"What's this?" he asked about the rod.

"It's a 'Sting Shocker'. It'll shock and kill the robot and the anno machines with it" she explained. "Oh, and don't forget, once you find my father and stopped him. There is a time machine that will take you back to the Ice Age. After that, try to 'Return to the Past' command"

"What's that?" Kyle questioned

"It'll make this organization, and the destruction of the robots never happened. But there is a consequence… If you do that, you'll lose your memories and the things that you've ever did with your friends and the Ice Age" Megan said.

Kyle was silent. "I'll do it. I don't know what's going to happen to me in the future"

She nodded.

Kyle stopped for a moment. "Oh wait, Megan…"

"Yeah" she said.

"Thank you…" Kyle smiled.

She smiled back. Then Kyle leaves.

* * *

To be continued…


	32. The Final End

Here it is! Only one more chapter left! :D

A.G. Wicked, don't worry about that. ;)

TheJokerman, I know right!

KaylaDestroyer, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 32: The Final End

Kyle ran into room to room quietly. He saw robots walking around guarding a room that was something 'secret'. Kyle stand behind the wall and looked back. The robots were standing behind a door that was numbered room 25. Kyle grabs the Sting Shocker and aims at one of the robots. The Sting Shocker landed on the chest part.

"Number 089!" shouted the robot next to him.

Kyle ran towards the robots and rips its wires. He then shocks it with the Sting Shocker. He goes into the room and finds the herd.

"Kyle!" Peaches shouted back, happily to see him.

Kyle smiled and he went to a switch and opened the prison chamber.

Everyone hugged him.

"Okay, guys. I can't breathe" Kyle gasped for air.

"How do you get out?" Sara was amazed to see him out from the dangers of the robots.

"I got some help but come on" Kyle ran but stopped to see a hyena creature inside the chamber.

"Uhhh… who is this guy?" Kyle questioned.

"Oh that is Gabor; he is our prisoner for betraying our herd" Crash replied.

"Oh I guess I'm learning a lot of things about you" Kyle laughed.

Kyle got out of the room, and looked if it was clear. Kyle made a thumb up and the herd followed. They ran into a hallway that was huge. It was wide that the herd could fit into a one group. Kyle knew that this is the main room. He entered the door, and saw a Time Machine that Megan was talking about. Kyle and the herd entered the Main Room and head to the Time Machine.

"Um, let's check. Go to 10,000 B.C. and enter" he typed the commands, "Okay loading"

Then a knife hit close to Kyle's head which made him jumped. The herd looked back and saw a figure standing on a wall.

"You are stubborn aren't you" it said.

"Step into the light now!" Kyle exclaimed.

The figure walked into the little light and appeared a man who was in his late 30s.

"I'm Vollen, the creator of the robots and this organization" he explained.

"What do you want?" Kyle felt anger within inside him.

"You're the perfect child to be in this organization. I wanted to erase your memories that have done to your friends and the Ice Age. So that, you'll be here" Vollen explained.

"Well to bad that didn't happened!" Kyle made a sinister smile.

Vollen howled out and then a force field blocked the herd from Kyle.

"What the…" Kyle murmured.

Vollen looked at him. "Okay, kid one on one!", then two swords appeared on his hand.

"No fair! How am I suppose to win this!" Kyle complained.

"That's why, you aren't supposed to win this, kid" he made evil laughter.

"Cheater…" he murmured.

Vollen charged to Kyle which Kyle used his sling shot with fire crackers. Vollen sliced the fire crackers in half and exploded behind him. Kyle was stunned that Vollen is skillful than him. Even taking out Xenon, it wasn't easy for him just to finish him with a sword!

Vollen smiled notice Kyle was defenseless.

"You're easy and you know that" Vollen looked at him.

Kyle light up a fire cracker and ran towards Vollen. He threw the fire cracker but Vollen was behind him. But Kyle sticks the cracker on Vollen which he didn't notice. The cracker exploded which made Vollen fly in the air and another explosion happen.

"Clever, but not clever enough" Vollen said as he threw two of his swords.

Kyle dodged the first sword that Vollen threw.

"Kyle! Behind you!" Diego exclaimed.

Kyle looked back and saw the second sword coming towards him. Kyle fell back but the sword cut a little piece of his hair.

The two swords flied back to Vollen. Kyle got up and looked back at the herd.

"Thanks" he smiled.

The herd was worried about him. Vollen grew in anger and ran towards him but had an idea. Kyle dodged the attack, but Vollen tripped him by sliding on the ground. Kyle falls back and Vollen grabs him and throws into the air. He flies up and kicks him to the ground.

Kyle was on ground feeling the pain inside him.

"Ah, ha, ha, that was too easy" Vollen laughed.

Kyle held on his left side rib, gasping for air.

"Kyle!" Manny shouted.

"As you can see, your little kid is weak and now he is going to die" Vollen said.

Vollen has his sword pointed at Kyle's face. He charged, then out of nowhere Kyle use the Sting Shocker on his back.

"Ahhh!" Vollen cried out.

Vollen was on the ground feeling paralyzed. "How did you…?"

"I got it with someone's help" Kyle explained.

"Come on guys let's go" Kyle said as the Time Machine sucked in the herd and Kyle and his friends.

As Vollen was on ground feeling pain inside, a man walked to him. "What a shame. You've have failed me Vollen. No say good bye"

"Wait! Wait!"

* * *

"Okay so we are here" Kyle said looking at the herd.

"Yup" Sid said.

"Our home, it's destroyed…" Ellie was depressed as she looked around that trees were taken down and fire was surrounding them.

"I'm sorry… But not to worry, I can fix that" Kyle tried to cheer up.

"Wow… Kyle who knew you had a weapon that can just zap him!" Crash was amazed.

"Thanks" Kyle smiled. "Now I got to do my mission"

Kyle turns to the Time Machine and types in some commands.

"Okay, return to the past, command on" Kyle said.

Behind the some bushes, a figure with a gun stared at the herd. He stepped out and aimed at Sara and Justin.

"Heh, heh, heh, say goodbye to your friends… fool…" as the robot aimed at the two.

As a 'click' was heard, Kyle turned and saw the robot hit the trigger.

"Sara and Justin!" Kyle shouted as he pushed Sara and Justin.

"Kyle!" Diego cried out.

Diego looked at the robot and growled at it. The robot was laughing as if he couldn't breathe. Then out of nowhere, Manny rammed at the robot, crushing its metal head and body.

"What! Now!" Manny yelled out.

"Kyle…" as Manny turned to him.

Kyle was lying on the ground, he could move a little.

"Kyle! Are you okay?" Ellie asked.

Kyle shook his head, "No… it got me…"

"Please, Kyle! We'll take you to the hospital!" Sara cried.

"No… please… don't…" he protested.

"Why… why?" Sara asked.

"Because… I don't know where I belong… Even though I get fix… The people I live with will kill me or reject me…" Kyle explained.

"Guys… this is a goodbye… this is going to change everything…" Kyle held on his left side rib.

"How…?" Sid was in tears.

"Once I say a command… I'm going to lose all of my memories… and this will give me a good life…" Kyle said.

"Kyle…" Manny was feeling sorrow.

"Listen… I know… we've met and saved you guys but my life was hard and this will change me… but I'll forget you guys… but you'll not forget me…" Kyle had a tear dripped from his eye.

"Kyle… we are going to miss you?" Justin said.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you guys too…" Kyle murmured. "You guys are my best friends… I never had friends like you two"

"Kyle please… don't leave" Peaches cried.

"I got too, Peaches" Kyle replied.

"We are you to miss you buddy" Crash cried.

"Yeah we are" Eddie said.

"I'm going to miss you too" Kyle said. "And I'm going to miss Manny, Ellie, Talon, Amy, Sid and Buck and all of you guys" Kyle said.

"Kyle…" Diego murmured.

"Diego, I'm sorry, I was a jerk in the past… But the thing I want to say is…" Kyle said.

"Kyle, I forgive you. And before we say our goodbyes… I… I…" Diego said but Kyle stopped him.

"I know… I know… I love you too… dad…" Kyle smiled as his eyes closes. "Return… to the… past… now…"

"Kyle! KYLE!" Diego cried, shaking Kyle but he was motionless or dead.

Then a light appeared and surrounded the Ice Age and the herd. The light shined Kyle and made him disappear. The light made the environment into green. The trees were healthy and the fire was gone. The light disappeared and everything was quiet.

"He's… he's… gone…" Diego said in a low tone as a tear dripped from his face.

The only thing left was a red jewel. A jewel of Kyle's. Justin grabbed and looked at Diego.

"Here… keep it… Kyle is in your heart…" Justin made a weak smile.

Diego smiled, "Thank you…"

Then a portal opened and Sara and Justin looked back. "Goodbye… and thank you… hope we see each other again…"

Everyone was quiet…

* * *

**... :(**


	33. Every Ending Has A Happy Ending

A.G Wicked, well here it is.

KaylaDestroyer, that'll be nice. But… I don't know because I've decided I'm not to make an Ice Age with Kyle 3. That is a good idea I guess…

TheJokerman, not really this is the resolution.

Xion the Author, sure why not.

This chapter is short, so don't think it's rushed cuase it's not.

* * *

Chapter 33: Every Ending Has A Happy Ending

Sara and Justin both out of the portal and walked home. Their sadness has stopped. And saw the bridge where hang out.

"I'm going to miss our hang out" Sara said, depressingly.

"I know me too… But Kyle did the right thing to save us and the herd" Justin said.

Sara pulled out her jewel and the sun's light makes her jewel shine. So, did Justin.

"Kyle…" they said together.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your loss…" said Gabor.

"Thanks and you can leave" Manny said as Gabor leaves.

"Daddy… I' m going to miss Kyle" Peaches let a tear drop one more time.

"So are we…" Ellie said as she hugs Peaches and Manny making a little sob.

Sid sniffed and Crash and Eddie are crying both hugging each other. Talon and Amy were nuzzling each other trying to make comfort. And Diego well… he's somewhere. Buck said his goodbyes and went back to his home.

Manny went to find Diego. But it was easy to find him, he's sky spot.

"Hey… you okay?" Manny asked.

"Yeah, actually" Diego looked at him. "I'm going to miss him, Manny, hopefully I don't forget him"

"I think you won't, Diego, remember you have his lucky charm" Manny smiled, pointing Kyle's red jewel in Diego's paw.

"I guess you're right" Diego smiled. "I'm guessing his life is alright, him happy, with other friends and family"

Manny chuckled, "Yes, he said that he is reliving a new life. He's happy Diego"

"If he's happy, then I'm happy" Diego looked at the sky.

"Daddy! Uncle Diego! Come over here!" Peaches yelled out.

"What is it?" Manny asked, as he walks to her and the rest with Diego.

"Our herd…" Peaches pointed with her drawing. It had Manny, Ellie, and her, Diego, Sid, Crash and Eddie, Talon and Amy, Buck, Sara and Justin, and Kyle in the front.

"This is beautiful, honey" Ellie hugged her.

Everyone was touched of her drawing. This is the herd as they say.

"Goodbye, guys" Talon smiled.

"Ahhh… do you have to leave?" Peaches whined.

"Yeah, we got to go home" Amy smiled.

"Well, okay bye, come and visit us soon" Ellie waved her trunk.

"Thanks" Talon leaves with Amy.

* * *

_Where is he now…_

Waking up in the summer morning, a boy with sort of spiked brown hair and brown eyes yawns and stretches as he woke up. He gets out of his bed and looks at the window. Amazing what he had seen balloons and people cheering like if there was a party.

"The summer bash!" he was excited.

He put on some fresh clothes and shoes and ran outside.

Gasping for air he continued to run heading to the festival, "*gasp**gasp**gasp**gasp* Maybe*gasp* this will be the best summer vacation!*gasp*".

Kyle continued to run to the Summer Bash.

**The End :D**

* * *

So, what do you think? Yeah I know, why did I make Kyle disappear? Well, Kyle has been taking a hard life, once that decision is made, he can relive a new happy life.

So, rate me the story from 1 to 5, please. :D

Oh, I almost forgot the song for this fanfic! Well, since you've talking about Kingdom Hearts, the song will be, **My Sanctuary – After the Battle**. Hear it and I think it really goes with this story.

Also, does goes perfect for Diego and Kyle, **You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins**.

Oh, one more thing, please tell me anything what you've liked about the story. Since, I can't reply back, you just give me your comments. And hopefully, you can read the other stories that I'll be publishing. And I'm rewriting Ice Age with Kyle, with a new and improved storyline. But should I make it first person or third person?

Thank you, all who read this story. God Bless.


End file.
